Kissin' Harry Potter
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: Was kommt dabei heraus, wenn man rachsüchtige Exfreundinnen, Alkohol, einen Malfoy, einen Potter, eine sadistische Fledermaus und einen hinterlistigen Werwolf mit meinem kranken Hirn kreuzt? Richtig, ihr müsst es lesen um das herauszufinden.
1. Prolog

Title: Kissin' Harry Potter

Chapter: Prolog + 8 + Epilog

Author: _Cassandra-Inana_

Category: SLASH (muss ich das eigentlich noch erwähnen  ?), Humor, Romance

Warning: **S**lash! Lemon/Lime, Sprache

Summary: Was kommt dabei heraus, wenn man rachsüchtige Exfreundinnen, Alkohol, einen Malfoy, einen Potter, eine sadistische Fledermaus und einen hinterlistigen Werwolf mit meinem kranken Hirn kreuzt? Richtig! Eine neue Story von mir!

Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören dem jeweiligen Eigentümer, in diesem Falle JKR. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit meinen ff's (seufz). Einzig die Idee, Handlung und eventuelle neue Charaktere sind komplett meinem kranken Geist (evil grin) entsprungen.

Hallo meine Lieben,

habe heute etwas Neues im Gepäck und kann schon mal vorab sagen, die Story ist fertig, update kommt jede Woche, wahrscheinlich am Wochenende.

Muss diesmal ein Vorwort loswerden: Die unvollendeten Sätze, Gedanken etc. sind beabsichtigt, denn wer denkt schon wirklich in vollständigen, super ausformulierten Sätzen? Ich jedenfalls nicht -g-.

Ein GROSSES Danke geht auch diesmal an **Little Whisper**, ohne die ich die Story mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell fertiggestellt hätte -_nicht schlagen, ich schreib ja schon ____ -._

Also, viel Spaß und ich würde mich über ein Review wie immer sehr freuen.

Bis nächste Woche

Eure Cassie

**Prolog**

_Wie denkt ein Malfoy?_

_Denken????_

**Inana:** „Malfoy ist verrückt! Süß, aber verrückt!" _-verschränkt trotzig Arme vor der Brust-_

**Cassandra:** „Ach was. Er ist in der Pubertät! Du weißt doch, wie Teenager sein können."

**Inana:** _-knurr-_ „Ja, ich weiß! Ich konnte mich selbst schon als Teenager nicht leiden. Trotzdem, er ist eindeutig schizophren, ich meine, er redet sogar in Gedanken mit sich selbst. Mal ganz abgesehen von dieser ausgeprägten narzisstischen Ader!"

**Cassandra:** _-nachsichtig seufzt- _„Du tust ihm Unrecht, Inana, wirklich."

**Inana:** „Ach ja? Willst du Beweise, dass ich mal wieder Recht habe?"

**Cassandra:** „Wie war das mit dem narzisstisch? Du solltest nicht von dir auf andere schließen."

**Inana:** _-Countdown bis Wutanfall 15… 14… 13…12…11…-_

**Cassandra:** „Außerdem, wie willst du mir das beweisen? Durch Dracos Maske sieht er wahrscheinlich selbst nicht mehr durch, der Arme."

**Inana:** _-Countdown in Wind schießt-_ „Dann sieh halt zu und lerne endlich du Ober-Schaf unter den Muggeln!"

_-zerrt ausklappbaren Zauberstab aus übertriebener Hochsteckfrisur und richtet ihn auf angeblich völlig missverstandenen Draco Malfoy-_

**Inana:** „Legilimens!"

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 1 Der Anfang vom Ende

**Chapter I **

**Anfang vom Ende**

_Ich! Habe! Potter! Geküsst!_

_UÄH! Warum tust du denn so was?_

Bei Voldemorts Schlangengesicht, ist das LANGWEILIG! Denke ich ungefähr zum 468. mal an diesem Tag. Und keinerlei Besserung in Sicht!

Ich liege fürchterlich lässig auf die Couch in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum geflegelt und bete, dass dieser Tag endlich vorübergehen möge. Es ist Sonntag, an sich immer gut, da schulfrei. Leider regnet es an einer Tour. Außerdem hat Crabbe es schon kurz nach dem Frühstück geschafft, mir allergründlichst die Laune zu verhageln. Dieses Riesenbaby teilte mir in seiner gewohnt intelligenten – husthust – Art mit, dass mein Vater mich gegen Mittag in meinem Schlafsaal zu sprechen wünsche.

Gegen Mittag!

Was bitte soll das denn für eine Zeitangabe sein?

Gegen Mittag. So um 11.30 Uhr vor dem Essen? Gegen 13.00 Uhr, nach dem Essen oder gegen 13.30 Uhr kurz vor dem Nachtisch?? Das Ende vom Lied war, dass ich von 11.30 Uhr bis 13.30 Uhr in meinem Schlafsaal hockte und meinen Daumen Auslauf beim Däumchen-Drehen verschaffte. Erst um kurz nach halb zwei ließ sich mein Erzeuger – will sagen, mein hochgeschätzter Vater – dazu herab, endlich seine Frisur durch den Kamin zu stecken. Und was waren das wieder elementar wichtige Neuigkeiten. Er wollte mich tatsächlich nur daran erinnern, dass Voldemort meine Anwesenheit bei der nächsten Auslese wünscht. Genauso gut hätte er mich daran erinnern können, dass ich Potter hasse. Als ob ich eines dieser Dinge jemals vergessen würde… pffft…

Erstaunlicherweise versteht Crabbe nicht mal, worüber ich mich aufrege. Ich seufze dramatisch allein bei der Erinnerung an die Konversation mit dieser Hohlfrucht. Wobei, Konversation ist nun doch leicht übertrieben, jeder Knarl reagiert schneller wenn er angesprochen wird.

Tja, aber mal ehrlich, was will ich von dem Sohn von Vincent Crabbe schon erwarten? Wenn die sich nicht mal einen eigenen Vornamen für ihren Sohn merken können.

Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass mir mordsmäßig langweilig ist? Merlin, natürlich ist mir langweilig, ich liege hier und sinniere über Crabbe… meine Güte, da tun sich ja ganz neue Abgründe der Langeweile auf.

Dabei fällt mir ein, wo stecken überhaupt Crabbe und Goyle? Wenn man die beiden mal braucht um jemanden zu verhexen sind sie nicht da. Typisch. Ich wette, sie drohen den Hauselfen grade Prügel an, wenn sie nix zu futtern rausrücken. Bei dem Gedanken wie die beiden Intelligenzbolzen sich mit zwei Dutzend Hauselfen um den Nachtisch prügeln, muss ich doch grinsen.

„Eine Galleone für deine Gedanken, Malfoy." nuschelt Blaise mich undeutlich vom Fußboden her an. Ihm ist offensichtlich genauso langweilig wie mir, sonst läge er nicht schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde vor dem Kamin und glotzt Löcher in die Flammen.

Kommentarlos halte ich ihm meine Hand hin, so ein Angebot sollte man nicht ausschlagen.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Und so eine Frage stellt mein angeblich bester Freund! Tsss…

Na, ich muss ihm zugute halten, dass er mich wohl doch kennt, denn unter infernalischem Geseufze rückt Blaise endlich die Galeone raus.

„Malfoy, du bist schlimmer als Dagobert Duck!"

„Als wer?"

„Dagobert Duck! Ein Geizhals mit nem Entenarsch! Du solltest wirklich Muggelkunde belegen, man sollte seine Gegner kennen."

Ich werfe ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. „Das mit dem Entenarsch nimmst du besser zurück!"

„Und was, wenn nicht? Willst du mir weiß machen, du würdest mich ernsthaft verhexen? Im Leben nicht!"

Der Nachteil an Freunden ist der eindeutig fehlende Respekt vor der Obrigkeit! „Stimmt, das überlasse ich getrost meinem Fußvolk." antworte ich daher genervt.

Blaise besitzt tatsächlich die Frechheit in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Unfassbar! „Was? Crabbe und Goyle? Die halten die Zauberstäbe doch noch immer verkehrt rum!"

Das Schlimmste daran ist, dass Blaise Recht hat. „Nein, Filch und seinem Flohfänger!" fauche ich daher nun deutlich gereizt zurück. Unterhaltungen mit Blaise sind mitunter recht anstrengend, selbst für jemanden mit meinem ausgeprägten Nervenkostüm.

Blaise lacht nur noch lauter. Memo an mich: Zabini bei nächster Gelegenheit die Freundschaft kündigen! Augenblicklich bin ich einfach zu faul, um weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren.

„Du schuldest mir noch einen Einblick in deine zweifellos unheimlich wichtigen Gedanken."

Richtig. „Crabbe und Goyle."

Einen Moment starrt Blaise mich wortlos mit offenem Mund an. Er hat auch schon mal intelligenter ausgesehen – hehe! Nun nimmt sein Gesicht so einen wunderlich besorgten Ausdruck an.

„Draco…"

Oha, wenn Blaise mich beim Vornamen nennt, wird es haarig!!!

„Also, ich habe ja geahnt, dass du in letzter Zeit Probleme hast, aber…"

Wovon zum Henker redet dieser Kerl?

„… dass du Phantasien über Crabbe und Goyle hast, ist schlimm…"

Bitte was??

„… Und ich denke, du solltest dir helfen lassen…"

„Zabini!"

„Nein, ehrlich, Draco…"

„ZABINI! Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wo die beiden Volldeppen stecken damit ich sie verhexen kann!"

„Merlin sei Dank, ich dachte schon!" er klingt sehr zu meiner Entrüstung sehr erleichtert.

„Du bist und bleibst eine perverse Sau, Zabini." stelle ich nicht zum ersten Mal fest. Ein breites Grinsen ist die Antwort.

„DRACOHO!"

Oh, nicht die auch noch. Ich schließe gequält die Augen in der Hoffnung, dass dieser Kelch in Form einer aufgeregten Pansy Parkinson an mir vorübergehen wird. Was sie natürlich nicht tut. Genau genommen geht sie nicht nur nicht an mir vorüber, sondern lässt sich zu allem Ärger mit Schwung auf meinen Schoß fallen. Wohin sich mein bestes Stück bei dieser Aktion verzieht, möchte ich hier mal nicht weiter erwähnen!

„DRACOHO!" kreischt sie schon wieder.

„Ja, so heiße ich…" was sie auch leider nur allzu gut weiß. Was habe ich eigentlich angestellt, dass ich es verdient habe, nur von eindeutig behandlungsbedürftigen Menschen umgeben zu sein?

„Ich muss dir was erzählen…"

Ach, sag bloß.

Blaise verkneift sich nicht sehr erfolgreich ein schäbiges Lachen, als Pansy nun auch noch beide Arme um meinen Nacken schlingt. Mit stoischer Geduld bereite ich mich darauf vor, wieder eine wahnsinnig interessante Geschichte über meine Mitschüler…

„Ich habe Potter geküsst."

Zu hören… Moment, was hat sie grade gesagt? Ich muss zugeben, selbst ich brauche einige Sekunden bevor ich endlich verstehe, was ihre Worte zu bedeuten haben. Ab nun ist es vor bei mit meiner stoischen Geduld!

„Was??" bringe ich noch recht leise, fast kläglich heraus. Auch Blaise dämmert es endlich und seine Kinnlade klappt nach unten.

„Ich habe Potter geküsst."

DA! Sie hat es schon wieder gesagt!

„Bitte WAS?" Na endlich hat meine Stimme ihre gewohnte Lautstärke zurück. Ich starre Pansy an, als hätte sie mir soeben erzählt, dass sie mit Gryffindors knutschen würde!!!!

„Ich! Habe! Potter! Geküsst!"

Schlagartig wird es still im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich habe es eindeutig nur meiner jahrelangen Erfahrung zu verdanken, dass mir meine Gesichtszüge nicht völlig abhanden kommen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu einem völlig bekloppt dreinschauenden Zabini.

Ich genehmige mir zwei Sekunden Bedenkzeit für eine intelligente Antwort: „UÄH, Pansy! Warum tust du denn so was?"

Jaaa, gut, ich weiß, das war jetzt nicht so der gewohnt lässige Spruch. Aber selbst ein Malfoy wird seiner Fassungslosigkeit ja mal Ausdruck verleihen dürfen, oder? Immerhin habe ich Pansy bis vor ca. 20 Sekunden als so eine Art Freundin betrachtet. Eine Freundin mit leichtem Schlag ins Wahnsinnige, aber doch eine Freundin…

„Nur so." antwortet Pansy und spätestens jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass sie nicht mehr alle Pergamentrollen beisammen hat!

Nur so.

Man knutscht nicht mit dem Erzfeind des Exfreundes NUR SO! Und schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Erzfeind Harry-der-scheiß-Held-der-Nation-Potter ist! NUR SO! Man verhext Hufflepuffs nur so, aber…

Ach du je, was grient Pansy mich so übertrieben glücklich an? Ernsthaft, die Erfahrung hat mich in den letzten Jahren gelehrt, dass es für mich seeehr schlecht ist, wenn Pansy auch nur ansatzweise glücklich scheint. Und wie ja wohl nicht anders zu erwarten, soll ich auch diesmal Recht behalten.

„Das heißt, eigentlich war es nicht NUR SO, Dracilein…"

Ach du scheiße! Sie traut sich, mich Dracilein zu nennen? In der Öffentlichkeit? Ich bin so gut wie erledigt!

„Eigentlich habe ich es getan, weil du mir noch etwas schuldest, mein Lieblings-Schatz aller Ex-Freunde."

Ich schaue sie – wie ich hoffe – recht abfällig an. Ich habe weder mein ersehntes Einzelzimmer, noch liegen mir Scharen nackter scharfer Weiber zu Füßen, also was bitte soll sie schon getan haben, dass ich ihr noch was schulden… oh…

Pansys pferdegebissiges Lachen wird breiter. „Naaa, Blondie-Wondie, erinnerst du dich?"

„Nein!" sage ich mit absolut überzeugender Stimme. Glotz nicht so blöd Zabini, ich weiß von nix! Genau, leugnen was das Zeug hält! Wer außer Pansy kann sich schon an diese verfluchte Wette erinnern? Wir waren schließlich alle blau wie knallrümpfige Kröter!

Einer von Pansys Wurstfingern tatscht gerade auf meinem empfindlichen Riechorgan herum! Ich hasse es, wenn sie das tut. Hat dieser Göre eigentlich niemand beigebracht, dass man nicht alles anfassen muss, was einem gefällt?

Ein weiteres Patschen auf meine aufsehenerregenden Wangenknochen lässt keine weiteren Fragen offen.

„Dann will ich deinem Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge helfen, Loverboy."

Ich ergehe mich kurzfristig in der Überlegung, ob ich sie küssen sollte. Immerhin könnte sie dann nicht mehr reden. Andererseits… buäh… das Abendessen war nicht so toll, dass ich es noch mal sehen müsste.

„Du hast eine Wette verloren."

Einige erstaunte Ausrufe klingen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ja, meine Güte, auch ein Malfoy, der generell immer Recht hat, wird sich ja ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben irren dürfen! Ich habe eine Wette verloren, na und? Sie glaubt doch nicht tatsächlich, dass ich meine Wettschulden auch einlöse, oder? Crabbe und Goyle können das erledigen.

Mir wird soeben bewusst, dass halb Slytherin mich anstarrt und offenbar eine Reaktion von mir erwartet. Verdammte Spanner! Habt ihr so ein ödes Leben, dass ihr euch mit so einem Kinderkram abgeben müsst?

Mir fällt wieder ein, dass ich mich heute ja auch schon penetrant gelangweilt habe. Mist.

Vorsichtshalber mache ich ein vages Geräusch, aus welchem das niedere Fußvolk unmöglich erkennen kann, ob das jetzt Zustimmung oder Ablehnung sein soll.

„Und jetzt ist es an der Zeit, deine Wettschulden einzulösen, Dracimaus."

Komme ich eigentlich nach Askaban, wenn ich diese Schnepfe niedermetzele? Wäre ja Notwehr. Oder genau genommen würde ich die Zaubererwelt nur von einer kaum zu ertragenden Plage erlösen, quasi Mord im Sinne der Zaubererschaft.

„Stimmt! Tja, Malfoy, diesmal bist du wohl dran."

WER

WAR

DAS?

Aha, Theodore Nott, mein allerbaldigst toter Schulkamerad!

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass Malfoy das macht!" lacht Blaise, mein wieder bester Freund los. Genau! Als ob ich mich…. Pansy tätschelt meine Wange…

„Er hat einen Unbrechbaren Schwur darauf abgelegt, schon vergessen? Sie doch mal auf dein Handgelenk, Baby-Boy."

Na klar… Moment…

„ICH HABE WAS?" Himmelherrschaftszeiten! Ist das wirklich meine Stimme, die da drei Oktaven nach oben schnappt? Betretene Stille senkt sich über den Kerker. Das ist ja wohl auch das Mindeste, was ich erwarten kann, bei derartig widerlichen Neuigkeiten. Ich starre entgeistert auf mein Handgelenk. Wo zum Henker kommen denn die drei leuchtend grünen Bänder her? Ich könnte meinen alabasterfarbenen Hintern drauf verwetten, dass die heute Morgen noch nicht da waren.

„Wo kommen die denn her?" will Blaise wissen. Genau, will ich auch wissen.

„Ach, kannst du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, mein Schnuffel-Schlängelchen? Die erscheinen doch immer erst, wenn der Unbrechbare Schwur erfüllt werden muss. Das tut mir ja soooo leid für dich!"

Notwehr, Draco, es ist wirklich nur Notwehr!

„Glbs…" mache ich statt des beabsichtigten Mordversuches, denn genau in diesem überaus unpassenden Moment setzt mein Erinnerungsvermögen wieder ein.

_Erinnerung an:_

_Slytherin-Kerker. Samstagabend. Fete. Weit nach Mitternacht und noch weiter nach mehr Feuerwhiskey als für gestandene Männer gut ist…_

„… _also, wenn ich es schaffe, dass dieser Wildhüder sich den Bard schdudscht, machss su drei Dinge, die ich beschimmen darf…" lallt Pansy glücklich in meine Richtung. _

_Für wie blöd hält sie mich eigentlich? „Ich werde dich nich figgen, Panschy, auch mid scho einer Wedde nich…" Genau! Meine Zunge ist zwar schwer wie Blei, aber denken kann ich – hicks – noch._

„_Mischd."_

_Ich grinse. Hab ich es doch mal wieder geschafft sie zu durchschauen, auch wenn's nicht – hicks – schwer ist. _

„_Naa, dann machd dasch doch scho…Panschy machd was und Drago musch esch nachmache" schlägt Blaise vor. Klingt nach einer halben Flasche Feuerwhiskey auch wirklich logisch. Respekt, mein Freund._

„_Na gud, alscho Draggo, wasch schagschd du?"_

„_Hicks" Ich nicke, weil – hicks – so schlimm kann es nicht werden, wenn Pansy es vormachen muss. Immerhin ist sie ein Mädchen und noch feiger als ich… äh… Goyle!!!_

„_Ok."_

„_Aaaahh, un dann drückschd du dich doch widder. Tscheodor! Komma her! Wir machen einfach n Unbrechbaren Schwur dadarauf."_

„_Ok." Oje, ich kann auf einmal nicht mehr richtig reden, irgendwas is mit meiner Dschunge – hicks – Zunge nicht in Ordnung. Na, dann muss halt Blaise reden, was er auch tut und ich muss nur OK sagen. Das ist OK!!! – hihi – oh shit, ich glaube ich bin betrun – hicks – ken."_

_Erinnerung aus._

SHIT!

SHIT!

SHIT!

„Und, wie küsst Potter so?"

Danke für die Ablenkung, aber auf so eine bescheuerte Frage kann nur einer kommen! „Blaise, bitte, wer will denn das wissen?" bringe ich heraus und meine Stimme hat einen eindeutig gequälten Unterton.

„Ich."

Toll, Millicent, ich aber nicht! Leider bin ich noch immer derart angewidert bei dem Gedanken, jemand könnte freiwillige in die Nähe von Potters Lippen kommen, dass ich schlichtweg vergesse Pansy den Mund zu verbieten. Ein Fauxpas, den ich umgehend bereue!

„Ziemlich heiß! Fast so heiß, wie mein Schneckchen hier." Damit quetscht sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und erinnert mich mal wieder daran, weshalb sie meine Ex… OH MERLIN! Hat sie mich gerade mit demselben Mund berührt, mit dem sie Potter geküsst… UÄH! UÄH und noch mal UÄH!!!

Recht unelegant für meine Verhältnisse schubse ich Pansy von meinem Schoß und wische mir mit dem Umhang angeekelt durch das Gesicht.

Wieso starren mich eigentlich alle schon wieder an? Ist doch wohl verständlich, wenn ich nicht mit Dingen in Berührung kommen will, die Potter schon berührt hat! Allein der Gedanke verursacht einen kaum zu bändigen Brechreiz!

„Allerdings ist Potter um einiges charmanter als dieser Eisklotz!" faucht dieses infame Weibsbild von unten zu mir auf. Die traut sich heute was! Madam ist wohl auf Konfrontation aus!

„Was erwartest du, wenn du ausgerechnet Potter ableckst, Pansy?"

Genau, Theo! Ganz meine Meinung!

„Ich habe Potter nicht abgeleckt. Genau genommen haben wir…"

UARGL! Schweig du unseliges Weibsstück!

Diesem Gedanken verleihe ich dadurch Ausdruck, dass ich ihr den Mund zuhalte. Nicht gerade meine sonstige kontrollierte Art, aber ich will mich dann doch nicht mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum übergeben müssen. „Willst du, dass ich anfange zu kotzen? Gleich hier? Nein? Dann sag jetzt nichts, Pansy! Sag einfach nichts mehr!"

Verhaltenes Gelächter aus den Tiefen des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Mir scheint, ich muss mal wieder die Zügel anziehen, wenn die sich trauen zu lachen während ich anderer Meinung bin!! Merlin, es ist aber auch anstrengend dieser Bagage eine gewisse Disziplin beizubringen und die erworbene Erziehung auch beizubehalten – seufz.

„Komm schon, Malfoy, stell dich nicht so an! Hier gib es Leute, die wollen Einzelheiten hören."

Hach, Blaise, mein ehemals bester Freund.

„Schön…" bringe ich ruhiger heraus, als mir zumute ist. „Angesichts dessen, dass ich mein Essen gerne bei mir behalten möchte, werde ich jetzt meinen Würgereiz nehmen und im Schlafsaal dieses mentale Bild wieder loszuwerden. Also, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, Pansy Parkinson, schweig, bis sich diese Tür dort hinter mir geschlossen hat. Klar soweit?"

Zur Anfachung meiner grenzenlosen Wut, schüttelt Pansy den Kopf und wieso bitte zwinkert sie mir so bösartig zu??

Sie nimmt meine Hand von ihrem Mund. „Du hast es noch immer nicht gecheckt, oder? Ich erkläre es noch mal für Blonde: Du hast Wettschulden und musst mir drei Dinge nachmachen…"

OH

MEIN

SALAZAR!!!!

„… und ich habe Potter GEKÜSST! Klar soweit?"

Als es mir endlich dämmert, worauf Pansy da hinaus will, gestatte ich mir den Einsatz von Notfallplan Z13. Ich täusche recht gekonnt eine Ohnmacht vor.

Wer wagt es denn da bitte zu lachen? Diese Technik habe ich von meinem Vater. Wundert das eigentlich irgendwen? Immerhin braucht mein Erzeuger mit seinem Haarfetisch länger im Bad als drei Dutzend Teenie-Hexen vor einem Auftritt von, wie heißt diese bekloppte Band noch mal? Mit der Frage, wie genau mein Vater es geschafft hat, mich zu zeugen werde ich mich ein andermal beschäftigen, denn der Gedanke, dass meine Eltern Sex hatten, ist beinahe so abstoßend wie die Vorstellung, dass ich Potter küssen muss.

Gut, lassen wir as mit der vorgetäuschten Ohnmacht!

Ich springe auf und schaffe es gerade noch rechtzeitig im Badezimmer vor der Kloschüssel auf die Knie zu fallen. Merlin, ist das WIDERLICH!

So, drei Tage später sitze ich im Zaubertränkeunterricht und meine Laune hat sich noch immer nicht nennenswert gebessert. Was zum einen daran liegt, dass eine kleine Mistkröte mit Pansy Parkinsons Gesicht hinter mir sitzt und selbstzufrieden vor sich hingrinst. Zum anderen, weil neben mir Gryffindors Goldjunge bzw. mein Knutschobjekt in spe, Platz genommen hat. Urgs, muss dringend an was anderes denken, Severus wird es selbst mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich jetzt anfange in meinen Kessel zu reiern!

Zwei Minuten und eine willensstarke Auseinandersetzung mit meinem störrischen Magen später, habe ich mich wieder im Griff. So einigermaßen.

Um dieser Schulstunde ein Mindestmaß an Erträglichkeit zu verpassen, fauche ich Potter gekonnt an. Artig steht er auf um die Zutaten zu holen – hehe – fast so gut dressiert wie Crabbe und Goyle! Ich bin eben der Meister – hehe.

Ach komm schon, Severus! Dieser Trank kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, den konnte ich schon, bevor ich laufen konnte, also verdammt früh. Was stöhnen die anderen alle so?

Pansy murmelt hinter mir irgendwas von „sauschwer". Tja, Parkinson, hättest du deinen Riesenzinken mal in dein Lehrbuch gesteckt, anstatt unglaublich unschuldigen Exfreunden das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, wüsstest du das!

Ups!

Ich klatsche Potter kräftig auf die Griffel. „Spinnst du? Der Eibenwurz kommt erst nach dem Eibenharz! Idiot!" Salazar, ist der dämlich!

Potter wirft mir einen Blick zu, der offensichtlich böse sein soll. Was für ein Dilettant! Denke, ich werde ihm mal zeigen, wie ein wirklich böser Blick geht:

knurr

Ha, Potter ist – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – beeindruckt und tröpfelt brav das Harz in den Kessel. Na bitte, geht doch!

Pansy stupst mich von hinten an, als ich mich unübertroffen unauffällig zu ihr umsehe, veranstaltet sie eine merkwürdige Wackelei mit ihren Augenbrauen… was bitte soll das denn? Hofft sie, dass die überflüssigen Haare auf ihrer Stirn von alleine ausfallen, oder was?

Jetzt schielt sie zu Potter! Und macht einen Kussmund – uäh! Na warte, so eine Respektlosigkeit lasse ich mir unter gar keinen Umständen gefallen. Wo kämen wir denn da hin??

Einmal Potter heftig auf den Fuß getreten, damit er mit seinem Geschrei Severus ablenkt und schwups ein bisschen Koboldschnutz in Pansys Kessel versenkt. Sooo, rein zufällig im passenden Moment den Kopf einziehen…

KAWUMMM

- Hüstel – was ein Rauch – hüstel -

Kann mir nur unter allergrößter Anstrengung ein zufriedenes Grinsen verkneifen! In Pansys Gesicht und Potters Frisur, falls man diesen Wischmob so nennen kann, klebt grünlicher Schleim und Severus kriegt einen mittelschweren Nervenzusammenbruch. Bin erstaunt, wie er es schafft Potter die Schuld und eine Strafarbeit zu geben. Ha, mein Tag ist gerettet!

Dieses Hochgefühl dauert leider nur bis zum Mittagessen. Genauer gesagt, bis sich die zweitgrößte Plage nach Colin Creevey, diesem ewig rumknipsenden Zwerg, neben mich fallen lässt.

„Hallo Blaise."

Boah, was grinst der jetzt so blöde? Weil ich einmal nett zu ihm bin? Ein Fehler, den ich auch so schnell nicht wieder begehen werde!

„Na, Draco, hast du Potter schon geknutscht?"

Mentales Memo an mich: Nie, aber wirklich nie wieder nett sein zu Blaise! Racheplan ausarbeiten!

Meine Antwort fällt entsprechend meiner sinkenden Laune aus.

Überraschte Blicke treffen uns, als Blaise kommentarlos nach hinten von der Bank kippt. Ich liebe diesen Klammerfluch! Doch leider hat nun regungsloses Elend auf zwei Beinen es geschafft, dass mir mein eigentliches Problem wieder bewusst wird. Ich werfe einen unauffälligen Blick zum Tisch der Deppen, sprich Gryffindor.

Potter hockt wie immer zwischen seinen dämlichen Anhängseln Weasley und Granger. Ich frage mich, wie Pansy es geschafft hat ihn zu küssen, denn immerhin kleben die beiden Schatten pausenlos an ihm.

Gut, eigentlich frage ich mich, wie er das Trauma von Pansy geküsst worden zu sein überlebt hat. Immerhin hat er ja nicht meine mentale Stärke, um mit solch traumatischen Situationen fertig zu werden.

„Nicht gucken, Malfoy, knutschen!"

Aha, noch ein Kandidat für meinen Lieblingsfluch! Na, ist bequem da unten, Theo? Oh, ein warnender Blick von Severus. Schade, muss mich wohl mal zurückhalten, wenn es um Slytherin-Schüler geht ist er lange nicht so duldsam wie bei Gryffindors.

Sekunden später sitzt Blaise wieder neben mir und anders als bei Theo, hat ihn diese Auszeit nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Ich seufze schicksalsergeben.

„Weißt du schon, wie du es machen willst?" fragt er mich.

„Von Wollen kann hier ja wohl nicht die Rede sein." stelle ich in meinem angewidertsten Tonfall fest, den ich sonst eigentlich nur bei der Thanksgiving-Pastete meiner Oma auspacke.

„Schon klar, aber da hast du diesmal wohl keine Wahl, Draco."

„Ja. Leider. Erinnere mich bei der nächsten Fete daran, dass ich nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol zu mir nehmen sollte, wenn rachsüchtige Exfreundinnen in der Nähe sind."

„Tja, dann wird Hogwarts für dich ab sofort ein Ort der Abstinenz." Blaise grinst mich mehr als schadenfroh an. Vielleicht hofft er, dass mehr Ladies für ihn übrig bleiben, wenn ich außer Gefecht bin. Eine vergebliche Hoffnung, ich kann auch ohne Alkohol dafür sorgen, dass mir nicht nur verzückte Blicke nachgeworfen werden – hehe. Ich meine, ist es denn ein Wunder, dass ich so viele Exfreundinnen habe? So wie ich aussehe? Dieser Mund, diese Augen, diese Haare, ganz zu schweigen von diesem Körper und dann erst…

„Ich würde es heute Abend nach seiner Strafarbeit bei Snape machen."

WARUM erlaubt sich mein angeblich bester Freund eigentlich meine Gedankengänge mit so unerfreulichen Dingen zu unterbrechen?

„Boah, Draco! Mach mal ´ne halbe Minute Pause mit deiner geistigen Selbstbeweihräucherung! Ich versuche dir zu helfen."

Mist. Er kennt mich wirklich zu gut.

„Hm. In Ordnung, rede, Zabini!" erteile ich ihm in einem Augenblick der Großherzigkeit das Wort. Blaise verdreht theatralisch die Augen. Ich wette, das hat er sich von mir abgeguckt. Natürlich ist der gewünschte Effekt bei mir unwesentlich perfekter.

„Potter muss heute Abend zur Strafarbeit bei Snape antanzen, du weißt schon, wegen Pansys explodiertem Kessel."

Hehe – wie könnte ich das vergessen?

„Krall ihn dir danach, da ist er wenigstens allein."

Hmmm

„… es sei denn, du legst Wert darauf, dass Weasley und Granger euch beim Knutschen zuschauen!"

IIh, kein guter Gedanke.. obwohl bösartiges Grinsen an… das Gesicht des Wiesels wäre es bestimmt wert. Andererseits… bösartiges Grinsen aus… schauder! Nein, wenn ich diese Schmach schon hinter mich bringen muss, dann wenigstens allein. Ich beschließe Blaise aus Dankbarkeit für diesen Einfall die nächste halbe Stunde nicht zu verhexen und widme mich, gequält von bösen Vorahnungen und dazugehörigen Magenkrämpfen, meinem Mittagessen.

Den restlichen Tag verbringe ich mit Hausaufgaben, Crabbe und Goyle verarschen – bei weitem nicht so lustig wie es sich anhört – und Pansy verhexen – huahuahua!

Doch egal, was ich auch tue, der Abend rückt unerbittlich näher. Jetzt sitze ich vor meinem Abendessen und mir ist so sagenhaft übel, dass ich auch nicht den kleinsten Bissen runterbringe. Ein Krug Kürbissaft mit einem meiner selbst gebrauten Anti-Übelkeits-Tränke ist das Allerhöchste der Gefühle.

Blaise ist klug genug mich nicht mehr anzusprechen und Pansy leider nicht lebensmüde genug es doch zu tun. Ich seufze und tröste mich mit der Tatsache, dass die Aussicht auf einen Abend mit Severus Potter offensichtlich ebenso die Stimmung verhagelt hat. Sehr gut, warum soll ich auch alleine leiden?

Super.

Zeit nach Abendessen mit tibetanischem Tiefenjoga zur Beruhigung verbracht. Trotzdem stehe ich jetzt hier geradezu verboten cool an die ebenso coole Steinwand im Kerker gelehnt – scheiße, ist das kalt – und warte darauf, dass Severus Potter endlich aus seinen Fängen entlässt.

Ehrlich, es würde mich ja kein Stück wundern, wenn Sev tatsächlich so SM-mäßig drauf ist, wie halb Slytherin vermutet. Es laufen entsprechende Wetten… Nun, auch wenn er mein Patenonkel ist, gibt es Sachen, die ich nicht wissen will. Obwohl, solange er seine Neigungen an Gryffindors zelebriert interessiert mich das wenig.

Grmpf.

Tür zu Sevs Zimmer geht auf und Potter kommt raus. Er sieht genauso beschissen aus, wie ich mich fühle!

„Potter." – krächz – meine Güte, werde ich krank?

Er sieht auf. Wieso sagt ihm eigentlich niemand von seinen angeblichen Freunden, wie scheiße diese Brille aussieht? Noch nie was von Laser-OP gehört, Potter?

„Malfoy."

Toll, er kann meinen Namen. Soviel Grips hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

„Was willst du?"

Blöde Frage, Potter, dich abknutschen, was sonst? Denke ich, ziehe es aber vor, mir eine hörbare Antwort zu ersparen. Will er ja eh nicht wissen.

Ich atme ein letztes Mal tief durch, dann wollen wir mal! Ich mache einige schnelle Schritte auf Potter zu, nagele ihn an der Wand fest… WAS? NEIN! Nur für den Fall, dass mein geniales Gehirn soeben von spionierenden Mitdenkern infiltriert wird! Ich nagele ihm im übertragenen Sinne an der Wand fest, ihr Perverslinge! Guter Merlin, gibt es eigentlich nur noch Zabinis auf der Welt?

Also, ich sorge dafür, dass Potter mit dem Rücken an der Wand steht und nicht abhauen kann. Er will gerade etwas sagen, was ich bestimmt nicht hören will, deshalb presse ich meine Lippen auf seinen Mund.

Hmmm… na ja…. Wenn ich die Augen zumache, eigentlich einigermaßen erträglich… oh, ich denke schon in Alliterationen, witzig.

So, das dürfte ja wohl reichen! Ich lasse Potter wieder los und öffne meine Augen…

FATALER FEHLER!!!!

UARGL!

ICH HABE POTTER GEKÜSST!!!

WÜRG!

PAAAAARRRKINSOOONNN!!!!

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.


	3. Chapter 2 Ein Unheil kommt selten allein

Hallo,

es ist Freitag und hier bin ich wieder, wie versprochen -strahl-. Bevor es losgeht wie immer mein Dank an meine Reviewer: **Leni4888, zissy, -stonemaster-** und **wolfgangdelaCroix**. Macht weiter so, ich freue mich immer riesig über eure Reviews und kann danach viel schneller weiterschreiben -gg-.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Cassie

**Chapter II**

**Ein Unheil kommt selten allein**

_Und du hast ihn wirklich auf den Mund geküsst?_

_Wenn Potter seinen Mund an der gleichen Stelle hat wie der Rest der Menschheit, ja._

Mitten in selbiger Nacht: „Du kannst Potter nicht geküsst haben!" sagt Blaise schon wieder.

„Wenn du meine Erinnerung daran haben willst, ich schenke sie dir." Ist mir schlecht.

„Aber das Band ist noch da."

Was für ein Band, nerv mich nicht mit irgendwelchen hirnrissigen Bändern, wenn ich mein Elend genießen… oh…

„WAS?" Bei Merlin, ich sollte mir dieses Gekreische abgewöhnen, man könnte sonst glatt annehmen, ich wäre mit Parkinson verwandt! Aber halt! Zurück zu meinem Problem. Verstört starre ich auf mein Handgelenk. Tatsächlich, die drei Bänder des Unbrechbaren Schwures sind noch da. Also habe ich den 1. Teil noch nicht erfüllt.

„Vielleicht eine kleine magische Störung?"

„Ach komm, Draco, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es das nicht gibt. Irgendwas hast du falsch gemacht."

„Zabini, wenn jemand weiß wie küssen geht, dann ja wohl ich. Wie soll ich denn da was falsch machen?" Also, diese Unterstellung ist ja wohl eine Frechheit sondergleichen und wenn ich nicht grade Blaises Hilfe benötigen würde, würde ich ihm dafür eine zweite Nase anhexen! An einer Stelle, die selten Sonnenlicht sieht – grummel.

„Und du hast ihn wirklich auf den Mund geküsst?"

„Wenn Potter seinen Mund an der gleichen Stelle hat wie der Rest der Menschheit, ja."

„Mit Zunge?"

GACK! Das hat er jetzt nicht wirklich gefragt, oder? Ich bin grade irgendwie… versteinert… Hilfe?

„Draco?" Blaise stiert mich fragend an. Merkt der Hirni eigentlich nicht, dass ich allein bei der Vorstellung, dass meine Zunge Potter berühren soll, in neuen bisher nicht erkundeten Sphären des Schocks schwebe??

Jetzt wedelt er auch noch mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht rum… gut, verschieben wir die geschockte Versteinerung auf später! Ich greife geschwind nach Blaises Hand und quetsche seine Finger kräftig zusammen. Schmerz hilft ihm manchmal wieder normal zu denken.

„AU! Malfoy, du Arsch! Lass das! Frag doch einfach Pansy, was sie anders gemacht hat!"

Sooo, jetzt ist Zabini wieder er selbst und schon kriege ich eine vernünftige Auskunft. Und wirklich, sein Vorschlag ist nicht schlecht, hätte glatt von mir sein können. Ich spurte also aus dem Schlafsaal und erfülle unbeabsichtigt Pansys sehnlichsten Wunsch: Mitten in der Nacht vor ihrem Bett zu stehen und sie aus selbigem rauszerren.

Ein Glück, dass es in Slytherin keinen Jungfrauenalarm bei den Mädchenschlafsälen gibt, wäre bei dieser Aktion doch eher hinderlich gewesen. Muss bei dem Gedanken grinsen, als ob die Mädels in Slytherin jemals unschuldige Mädchen gewesen wären – hähä – spätestens nach der 3. Woche in Slytherin hat sich das bei jeder erledigt. Selbst bei Millicent – urgs – nein, wechseln wir mal schnell den Gedanken. Es ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel wer sich da erbarmt hat – schauder.

Wo war ich? Richtig, Pansy ausquetschen, leider nur im rhetorischen Sinne. Ich schleife Pansy aus ihrem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ein eindringliches malfoysches Verhör und ungefähr zwei Dutzend Brechreize später, weiß ich, was falsch gelaufen ist. Pansy, diese hinterlistige kleine Schlampe, hatte tatsächlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als Potter die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken.

Das ist dermaßen widerlich, dass mir die passenden Adjektive fehlen um meinem Ekel umfassend Ausdruck zu verleihen. Halten wir der Einfachheit halber mal fest, dass ich noch nie, wirklich noch niemals zuvor dermaßen angeekelt war.

Zu meinem weiteren Leidwesen hat selbst ein haarspraysüchtiges Matschhirn wie Pansy gelegentlich einen lichten Moment und der muss sie natürlich gerade in diesem Augenblick anfallen, denn ihr bösartiges Grinsen sagt mir, dass sie genau weiß, was passiert ist.

„Und, Dracispatz, wie war es? Potter kann doch ziemlich gut küssen, oder? Ich meine, du darfst es jetzt ja gleich noch einmal machen… da könnte ich ja glatt eifersüchtig werden."

Bei Salazar, Draco, komm jetzt bloß nicht ernsthaft auf die Idee ihr einen Unverzeihlichen aufzuhalsen. Askaban ist Rache an diesem infantilen Weibsbild doch nicht wert!!! Wirklich nicht!!! Ehrlich nicht!! Na gut, ein bisschen vielleicht…

Als Antwort auf ihr hämisches Lachen begnüge ich mich trotz größter Versuchung zähneknirschend damit, dass ein leicht modifizierter Furunkelfluch ausreichen muss. Die nächsten 24 Stunden dürfte sie zu beschäftigt sein um auf meinen malträtierten Nerven herumzutanzen.

Ich schlurfe zurück in meinen Schlafsaal, obwohl an Schlaf bei der Aussicht Potter noch einmal küssen zu müssen, nicht mehr zu denken ist. Das bekommt Blaise auch gleich zu spüren. Er sieht ja so friedlich aus, wenn er schläft… aber das kann ich ändern!

„BLAISE!"

Er fährt wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und purzelt recht spektakulär aus meinem Bett. Mit einem lauten -PFUMG- landet er zu meinen Füßen. Er ist mir völlig unverständlich, warum er mich jetzt so anzetert. Selbst schuld, Zabini, hab ich dir erlaubt in meinem Bett einzupennen? Wie Krisensitzung? Ach ja, richtig, mein leider immer noch vorhandenes Kussproblem.

Ich sehe also großzügig darüber hinweg, dass er sich es schon wieder in meinem Bett bequem macht und lasse mich elegant neben ihn fallen. Na, da biste eifersüchtig, was Blaise? So gekonnt lässig kann eben nicht jeder auf ein Bett fallen.

„Also, was ist falsch gelaufen?"

Merlin, was fragt der denn das auch noch? Aber halt, was will ich auch erwarten? Dass mein Gefolge die hohe Kunst des Gedankenlesens beherrscht? Haha, wohl kaum. Immerhin kann man mit Blaise ja ein einigermaßen vernünftiges Gespräch… ja… Herrschaftszeiten, Zabini, WAS ist denn jetzt schon wieder?

„Könntest du die Auseinandersetzung mit deinem narzistischen Ich mal für ne halbe Minute unterbrechen? Ich will wissen, wie du das Problem mit Potter nun lösen willst?"

Tja, Zabini, da bist du durchaus nicht der Einzige.

So, 3,5 Stunden Schlaf später bin ich leider keinen Schritt weiter… selbst Blaise ist keine passende Lösung eingefallen. Im Gegenteil! Dieser völlig hirnlose Abklatsch eines Möchte-gern-Intellektuellen, der sein Vater nun mal ist… wenn ich schon dran denke wie… nein, nein, nein! Bleib beim Thema!! Also, Blaise meint tatsächlich, ich soll es genauso wie beim letzten Mal versuchen. Ist das nicht eine tolle Idee?

Halte mich mit übermenschlicher Willenskraft davon ab, den immer noch schlafenden Blaise ein bisschen zu würgen. Wie zum Henker stellt er sich das vor? Ich kralle mir Potter bei nächstbester Gelegenheit, kneife ihm die Nase zu, damit er den Mund aufmachen muss und stecke ihm dann die Zunge in den Hals?

URGSS! Würgereiz Teil 38 ½ ! Ist das abartig!

Nein, da muss ich mir wohl oder übel selbst was Geniales einfallen lassen – übellauniger Seufzer zur Verdeutlichung meiner ausweglosen Situation.

„…"

WIESO reagiert da eigentlich keiner drauf?? Was eine Frechheit! Na wartet! Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Ach da, sooo, schnell ein paar Ohrenstöpsel für meine Designer-Gehörgänge herbeigezaubert und ab geht der Weckspruch:

„AAAUUUFFFSSSTTTEEEHHHEEENNN!!!!"

Also, geht doch!

Halb Slytherin ist für die nächsten Stunden so stocktaub wie McGonagall ohne Hörgerät, die andere Hälfte hat entweder einen Blutsturz oder ist knapp an schockbedingtem Herzversagen vorbeigeschrammt. Ehrlich, es wundert mich immer wieder, was für empfindliche Seelchen diese Todesser in spe doch sind! Wenn Voldemort mal ahnt, was da auf ihn zukommt!

Was soll's, immerhin sind jetzt alle munter.

Zabini schreit mir grade irgendwas von „… 4 Uhr morgens… spinnst du?" entgegen.

Hör auf so zu plärren, du Bowtruckle! Ich bin nicht taub!

Wie, du schon? Ach so… stimmt. Was meinst du damit, es gibt Leute, die wollen nachts schlafen? Weißt du, was mich das interessiert? Ich kann nicht schlafen, also können sich meine Hauskameraden ja mal solidarisch zeigen!! Pffff!

Die nächsten Stunden übe ich mich mal wieder in fernöstlichen Meditationsübungen, die mir außer einem ausgewachsenen Muskelkater überhaupt nichts bringen! Diese Geistesentspannung ist wahrscheinlich einfach nicht für Köpfe wie meinen geeignet. Ein genialer malfoyscher Geist lässt sich eben nicht so leicht ablenken.

Wir sitzen mittlerweile beim Frühstück… schon wieder so ein Fraß! Man sollte doch annehmen, dass Hogwarts sich genug Hauselfen leisten könnte, um mehr als diese mickrigen 25 Frühstücksvarianten anbieten zu können. Ich frage mich mal wieder, was ich getan habe, um derart gestraft zu sein. Oh, Severus sieht mich so wütend an… was soll das denn? Kann ich vielleicht was dafür, dass der Rest von Slytherin todmüde mit den Köpfen auf dem Tisch hängt? Bin ich eigentlich an allem schuld? Unverschämte Unterstellung! So, Severus Todesblick niedergestarrt… als ob mich das beeindrucken würde… das hat mein tuntiger Vater ja besser drauf! Kein Wunder, dass sie dich bei den Todessern rausgeschmissen haben, Sev! So ein Weichei!

„Ey, Draco, schau mal zu Potter! Der scheint genauso mies drauf zu sein wie du!"

Och Blaise, es wird langsam langweilig, dir jeden Morgen den Petrificus Totalus anzuhexen. Kannst du nicht mal von allein den Mund halten oder dich, wenn du mich schon vollschwafeln musst, hinterher nicht selbst verhexen?

Obwohl, wende mich Potter unauffällig zu, ein bisschen Abwechslung ist ja ganz nett.

Meine Güte, was ist denn mit Potter passiert? Der sieht ja aus, als hätte ihn ein Troll als Kaugummi benutzt! Und hat er sich von Granger die Haare machen lassen oder warum sieht der Wischmob, den er Frisur nennt, heute noch mobiger aus als sonst??

Hm, interessant, Weasley schaut drein, als würde er gleich auf den Tisch kotzen, hat wohl heute schon in den Spiegel geschaut – hehe. Und die kleine Weasley hat sich entweder Flubberwürmer unter die Augen geklebt oder die halbe Nacht geheult… Vielleicht hat Potter sie endlich in den Wind geschossen, obwohl, nein, so viel Grips hat der Gryffindor Gnom nicht.

AAAHH! Granger schaut mich an! Was bildet sich dieses kleine dreckige Schlamm…

„Ich wette, er hat ihnen von dem Kuss erzählt."

Hä? Wann habe ich Blaise denn enthext? Uh, diabolischer Blick von Severus. Aha, dachte schon, mein unvergleichliches Gedächtnis hätte eine klitzekleine streßbedingte Fehlfunktion.

„Hm." mache ich um mal nett zu sein und Blaise eine Unterhaltung mit mir zu gönnen.

„Bin ja schon mal gespannt wie die Horde nach dem nächsten Kuss aussieht." Blaise lacht bösartig. Jedenfalls nehme ich an, dass es ein bösartiges Lachen sein soll. Ehrlich gesagt klingt es eher nach Keuchhusten.

„Wann willst du es machen?"

„UNTERBRICH MICH NICHT STÄNDIG, ZABINI!" Ups, das war ein Tick zu laut und die Augen aller Anwesenden – inklusive des sich verdüsternden Blickes meines Lieblings-Paten Severus – ruhen auf meiner glamourösen Gestalt. Gut, nicht, dass es sonst wesentlich anders wäre, was ich natürlich vollkommen verstehen kann, bei meinem umwerfenden Erscheinungsbild. Jaaa, nu' ist gut! Autogramme gibt's später!!! Müsst ihr nicht zum Unterricht oder so??

Was ist das denn? Mein Handgelenk kribbelt so merkwürdig… bin leicht irritiert und ziehe den Ärmel meines Umhanges zurück. Nanu. Eines der drei Bänder des Unbrechbaren Schwures blinkt. Merkwürdig.

„Dracischaaaatz."

WUAH! Wo kommt Mopsgesicht Parkinson so plötzlich her und Zabini, warum warnst du mich nicht? Ach, du hast auch auf mein Handgelenk gestarrt? Habe ich dir das erlaubt??

„Eventuell solltest du dich etwas beeilen…"

Merlin im Himmel, wie kann man nur eine so kreischige Stimme haben? Parkinson muss irgendwo Wassermenschen im Stammbaum haben!

„Womit?"

Danke, Blaise, verspüre nicht den geringsten Hauch eines Wunsches mit Pansy zu reden.

„Mit der Erfüllung der Wette… ooohhh… hatte ich etwa vergessen zu erwähnen, dass wir ein Zeitlimit von 5 Tagen vereinbart haben? Das tut mir aber leid, ich bin ja sooo schusselig…. Draco? DRA… röchel… nnnggg…Hilf…!"

LASST MICH SOFORT LOS! Ich bringe dieses Weib um! Gleich hier! LOSLASSEN! Ich brauche gar keinen Unverzeihlichen! Ich erwürge sie mit bloßen Händen!!!

Es folgen einige hektische Minuten und mein Versuch, die Menschheit endlich von der größten Plage seit Potter zu befreien wird von Dumbledore vereitelt. Das ist ja mal wieder typisch! Kann dieser senile Bartfetischist sich eigentlich nicht um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern?

Nun, offensichtlich nicht, sonst säße ich wohl kaum mit einem Fesselspruch belegt in seinem Büro. Der alte Tattersack hockt vor mir, seinen blöden Aasgeier Fawkes auf der Schulter und starrt mich schweigend an. Er sollte mal dringend zum Augenarzt gehen, dieses wässrige Geglotze kann nur krankheitsbedingt sein.

Ob es mir leid tut? Das war jetzt aber eine rhetorische Frage, oder? Sehe ich aus, als täte es mir leid? Er glotzt noch immer… also gut, noch mal mächtig langsam, damit auch die verkalkten Hirnwindungen dieser übrig gebliebenen Mumie mitkommen: „Nein! Das ist das Gegenteil von Ja. N.E.I.N. Es tut mir nicht leid!"

So, Alter, begriffen?

Strafarbeit? Das ist eine absolute Frechheit! Schließlich hat… bei Snape? Hat er grade wirklich gesagt, Strafarbeit bei Snape? Ha! Der Typ ist ja noch seniler als ich dachte! Haha!! Nicht zu fassen! Als ob Snape mich jemals wirklich nachsitzen lassen würde! Huahuahuahua!

Grmpf! Ich kann es nicht glauben. Snape hat mich TATSÄCHLICH zur Strafarbeit zitiert. Heute Abend. Ist eigentlich die ganze Welt verrückt geworden? Er weiß gar nicht, was er mir damit antut, mal abgesehen davon, dass er mein Weltbild zerbröselt hat, immerhin habe ich Wichtigeres zu tun. Schließlich habe ich Potter noch nicht gezungenküsst.

Igitt.

Egal wie oft ich das denke, es wird nicht weniger eklig.

„Malfoy."

Blaise, wer sonst? Kein anderer wäre so lebensmüde mich jetzt anzusprechen. Habe noch nicht mal Lust ihn zu verhexen. Oh Merlin, es geht bergab mit mir.

„Ich muss dir was erzählen."

Uh, oh! Genau so hat Pansys Unheilbotschaft auch angefangen. Blaise wird doch nicht auch mit Potter??

„Potter muss heute Abend auch noch bei Snape nachsitzen."

Merlin sei Dank, für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich…

„Das ist die Gelegenheit ihm dein aristokratisches Zünglein in sein vorlautes Mundwerk zu stecken."

BAH! Zabini! Es gibt Situationen, die solltest du nicht allzu bildhaft beschreiben! Immerhin hatte ich es gerade geschafft, den Würgereiz für eine halbe Stunde zu vergessen. Toll, wollte eigentlich noch was essen heute… kann ich vergessen, nun rebelliert mein Magen schon wieder.

WAS? Sag das mit der Diät noch mal, mein Freund, und ich mach dich alle! Kannst Pansy auf der Krankenstation gern Gesellschaft leisten, du weißt ja, wie gern sie sich unterhält. -bösartiges Grinsen- Besonders, wenn sie Schmerzen hat….

Hehe – diese Drohung zieht doch immer wieder! Als ob ich eine Diät bräuchte! Tsss…

Klasse, ich stehe vor Snapes Tür und bin für meine Verhältnisse etwas – ein wenig – nervös. Nicht wegen Severus, wie alle anderen, nein, sondern weil ich Potter noch knutschen muss. Gut, ich will ehrlich zu mir selbst sein! Mir geht mein sexy Arsch auf Grundeis… hmmm! Dieses Bild ist gar nicht so übel… mein Pfirsichpopo auf Vanilleeis… mjami…

„Komm rein, Draco."

GACK! Gute Güte, was muss er mich so erschrecken? Man wird sich ja wohl noch eine mentale Aufmunterung gönnen dürfen! Nicht, dass ich narzisstisch oder so wäre, nein, mein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein habe ich von meinem Vater. Und wenn irgendjemandem das nicht gefallen sollte, kann er sich gern vertrauensvoll an meinen Erzeuger wenden.

Trete in Snapes Dunkelkammer – kann die runzelige Fledermaus sich keine Kerzen leisten? Ist das düster hier! Was war das? Sehe nur undeutliche Schatten – grusel!

„Hierher."

„Severus, was bin ich, ein Vampir? Ich kann im Dunkeln nicht sehen, also würdest du bitte?"

Irgendwo vor mir ertönt ein grummeliges Lumos und ein halbes Dutzend Kerzen entzünden sich. Schon wesentlich besser, zumal Kerzenlicht meinem alabasterfarbenen Teint zugute… AAARGH! EIN MONSTER!!

Oh, nein, ist nur Severus. Gut, die Kerzen sind Verschwendung, kann ich sie wieder löschen?

„Setz dich, Potter dürfte auch jeden Moment hier sein."

Kann meine Freude kaum bändigen. Frage mich, was mit Severus passiert ist, so grausig hatte ich ihn gar nicht in Erinnerung. Sieht aus, als hätte ihn eine Monsterkatze besprungen… nicht lachen, Draco! Bloss nicht lachen!! Schnell an was anderes denken! Ich muss Potter küssen… aaah, sehr gut, Lachkrampf ist durch altbekannten Würgereiz ersetzt. Damit kann ich mittlerweile umgehen.

„Ihr beide werdet die Kerkerwände hinter den alten Verliesen schrubben… ich habe leider andere Verpflichtungen, also erwarte ich von dir, dass es zu keinerlei Handgreiflichkeiten oder Zauberduellen kommt! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Glasklar. Was hast du denn noch vor?" DAS war jetzt unplanmäßig! Muss an der streßverursachenden Tatsache liegen, dass entweder meine Lippen heute noch in Berührung mit Potters Mund – schauder – kommen müssen oder ich in spätestens 4 Stunden eine sensationell aussehende Leiche bin! Warum sonst sollte ich Severus derartige Fragen stellen, immerhin weiß ich doch ganz genau, wie er darauf reagiert.

„Es geht dich zwar überhaupt nichts an, aber der Werwolfstrank ist alle und ich muss zusehen, wie ich das Biest im Zaum halte."

OH… MEIN… MERLIN!!!!

DAS habe ich nun von meiner Fragerei! Sehe Severus vor mir, wie dieser schmierige Lupin-Werwolf ihn begattet! Das wäre wohl auch die Erklärung dafür, dass er so zerrupft aussieht! Weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich jetzt lachen oder weinen oder gleich kotzen soll!

Wenn mir in den nächsten 3,5 Sekunden keine passende Reaktion einfällt, bin ich auch ohne Unbrechbaren Schwur Flubberwurmfutter!

Es klopft.

POTTER! Ich könnte dich für dieses Timing knutschen. Richtig, muss ich ja sowieso, verschieben wir das auf später… obwohl – vielleicht sollte ich es jetzt gleich hier machen. Geschähe Severus Recht das mit ansehen zu müssen, immerhin bin ich jetzt bis ans Ende meiner Tage mit der Vorstellung an ein poppendes Fledermaus-Werwolf-Pärchen gestraft.

Potter sieht irgendwie gestresst aus und was bitte soll dieser merkwürdige Seitenblick zu mir? Aha, verstehe… -verruchtes Grinsen an- noch ein bisschen zweideutiges Augenbrauengewackel und voilà!

Potter, du hättest ein Mädchen werden sollen, so rot wie du bei meiner patentierten und überaus erfolgreichen Flirterei wirst. HA, ich glaub es kaum, wie gut ich bin! Selbst der Held der Zaubererwelt kippt fast aus den Socken, wenn ich ihn anmache! Ich bin ja SO gut… GLBS!

Was denke ich denn da? -verruchtes Grinsen ganz schnell wieder aus-

Ich mache Potter an? Und er wird rot dabei? Gut, DAS kann ich ja verstehen, wenn einen so ein verboten heißer Kerl wie ich anmacht… aaaaahhh! Ich hab es schon wieder gedacht! Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh… AUTSCH!

Severus, es war nicht nötig, mir derart fest auf den Hinterkopf zu schlagen, ich gehe ja schon!

Toll, meine Frisur ist ruiniert, ich hoffe nur, dass Severus sich die Hände gewaschen hat, seit er den Werwolf ich-will-gar-nicht-wissen-wo gekrault hat.

Im Entenmarsch geht es zu säuberungsbedürftigem Kerkerabschnitt. Potter hinter Severus und ich als Letztes. Hm, Potter ist aber verdächtig schweigsam heute. Mit gesenktem Kopf trottet er hinter Severus her. Also, irgendwie mag ich es nicht, wenn er so demütig tut, dass ist, als würde Parkinson normal reden oder Zabini mir nicht auf die Nerven fallen.

Uiii, infernalischer Gedanke im Anflug!

Vielleicht denkt Potter ja an den Kuss… jaaa, das ist es! Er ist nur deshalb so schweigsam, weil er sich gewaltsam davon abhalten muss auf der Stelle über mich herzufallen. Vielleicht wird es ja doch gar nicht so schwer, ihn zu einem Zungenkuss – urgs – zu überreden.

Drei Stunden später weiß ich, doch, es wird schwer!

Während wir wie die Doofen jahrtausende alten Dreck von noch älteren Steinen schrubben, sagt Potter nicht ein einziges Wort. Und das, wo ich mich wirklich dazu herabgelassen habe den Versuch einer Konversation mit ihm zu unternehmen. Aber entweder hat er vergessen, wie er seine Stimmbänder zu benutzen hat oder ist so geblendet von meinem Erscheinungsbild, dass es ihm schlichtweg des Sprachvermögens beraubt hat. Ich vermute ja stark, dass es an Letzterem liegt.

Immerhin bin ich in den schwarzen Stoffhosen, mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln des weißen Schulhemdes und lässig gelockerter Krawatte aber auch eine Augenweide erster Güte. Gut, vergessen wir mal für einen Augenblick, wie scharf ich bin – auch wenn das fast unmöglich ist – und wenden uns einem echten Problem zu.

Das grüne Band des Unbrechbaren Schwures blinkt wie bekloppt und erinnert mich netterweise daran, dass mein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hat. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Also muss ich es wohl oder übel hinter mich bringen. Ich bin zu jung und viel zu hübsch um jetzt schon das Zeitliche zu segnen.

„Potter." Hmm, eventuell sollte ich diesen herrischen Ton etwas mäßigen. Er sieht mich an und wirkt verängstigt. Ach ja, wie sollte er auch nicht, wenn ich ihn so anfahre?

Eigentlich wollte ich ihm ja netterweise zumindest im Ansatz erklären was ich zu tun gedenke und natürlich, dass ich das nicht freiwillig mache! Nach einem Blick in diese unglaublich grünen Augen finde ich aber, dass jegliche Erklärungsversuche reine Zeitverschwendung sind. Er würde es ja doch nicht verstehen! Gryffindors – pff…

Ich brauche nur wenige Schritte, bis ich bei ihm bin, einen weiteren Schritt, bis ich ihn mal wieder an die Wand gedrückt habe. Hoffentlich hast du da ordentlich geputzt, Potter, sonst ist dein Hemd jetzt eingesaut – hehe!

Seine Augen werden hinter diesen bescheuerten Brillengläsern immer größer. So, bis hierher wissen wir ja schon, wie das geht, nicht wahr?

Ich presse meine Lippen auf seinen Mund – halt! So geht das nicht! Diese nervige Brille drückt gegen mein zartes Näschen. Wie soll ich mich da auf meine Aufgabe konzentrieren?

Geschickt nehme ich sie ihm ab und unterbinde seinen Protestversuch damit, dass ich ihn erneut küsse – nicht freiwillig wohlgemerkt! Lieber Himmel, wenn mir jemand vor einer Woche gesagt hätte, dass ich des nächtens knutschend mit Potter in einem düsteren Kerker stehe, hätte ich einen Lachkrampf bekommen.

Was soll's, Draco! Mach die Augen zu, denk an was Schönes und bring es hinter dich!

Potter versucht sich zu wehren und will den Kopf wegdrehen. Nix gibt's! Hiergeblieben!

Ich schiebe ihm eine Hand in den Nacken um seinen Kopf festzuhalten. Eventuell habe ich ihn dabei fester an den Haaren gezogen als unbedingt notwendig – hehe – jedenfalls keucht er erschrocken gegen meine Lippen. Ein Geräusch, welches eigentlich ganz nett klingt, wenn ich mal kurzzeitig verdränge, von wem es stammt.

Hmmm, dieser Mund ist erstaunlich weich, mal sehen, was passiert, wenn ich das mache… ich streiche sanft mit der Zunge über seine Mundwinkel, funktioniert bei den Mädels normalerweise immer… HUCH! Ist das sein Arm um meine Hüfte?

Was bitte tut er denn da? Noch enger kann ich mich kaum an ihn drücken.. uhh… es geht wohl doch noch enger… bei Merlin, er ist verdammt heiß... also… körperlich meine ich… äh, nein… ich meine, er ist heiß, weil ihn das Putzen so angestrengt hat.

Mein Handgelenk kribbelt, es wird also ernst! Sollte jetzt dringend mal meine Zunge zum Einsatz bringen, ansonsten denkt Potter in den nächsten Sekunden sein Kuss hätte mich dahingerafft. Hehe, wenn es nicht um mein Leben dabei ginge, würde ich es auf Potters blöden Blick ankommen lassen – hehe.

Ah, nein, es hilft alles nichts. Ich schiebe meine Zunge ohne weiteres Federlesen zwischen seinen Lippen hindurch… Himmel… ups… also… sooo schlimm ist das jetzt nicht… er keucht noch einmal, als sich unsere Zungen berühren.

Wieso mag ich dieses Geräusch noch mal? Ich…mmmh… schmeckt nicht übel… stelle fest, dass er schon wieder keucht, wenn ich mich ein bissen an ihm reibe… HUSTHUSTHUST… wollte sagen, wenn ich mich bewege… als ob ich es nötig hätte mich an Gryffindors zu… lassen wir das.

Bin überrascht, muss aber zugeben, dass Potter nicht untalentiert ist, was Zungenküsse angeht. Merlin im Himmel, ist das plötzlich warm hier! Kann mal einer den Kamin ausmachen?

Aaahh… HUCH??? Habe ich grade gestöhnt?

Nein, kann ja nicht sein… gute Güte, Potter, nimm die Hand von meinem Hintern! Ach du scheiße! WAS ist DAS???

Moment, muss mich mal ein bisschen weiter nach links bewegen... ACH DU LIEBER HIMMEL! Das kann ja nicht sein Ernst sein, oder? Bewege mich nur zur Sicherheit – um keine falschen Schlüsse zu ziehen – wieder nach rechts… ohohohoh. Verpasse mir mentale Ohrfeige, das Rumgestöhne meinerseits wird ja langsam peinlich, nachher bildet Potter sich noch ein, das mir gefällt was ich hier tun muss.

So, wo war ich eigentlich stehengeblieben? Richtig. AAARRRGGLLL! Entweder hat Potter sich beim Essen nen Maiskolben gemopst und in die Hose gesteckt oder AARRGGHH!

Er hat nen Ständer! Und keinen Kleinen!

IGITT!

Lasse ihn so schnell es unsere halb ineinander verknoteten Körperteile zulassen los – wann genau hat er eigentlich sein Bein um meines geschlungen und wie kommt meine Hand unter sein T-Shirt?

Potter sieht mich mit verdächtig verschleiertem Blick an. Gar nicht gut. Den Blick kenn ich von Pansy! Wie eine Katze vor ihrem Lieblingsessen. Hm, Katze? Löwe? Gryffindor? Fressen Katzen eigentlich Schlangen? Bin verwirrt.

Bevor ich mich aus diesem traumatischen Schockzustand befreien kann – kommt bestimmt von akutem Sauerstoffmangel, bin seltsamerweise grade recht kurzatmig – jedenfalls, bevor ich wieder zu einer Reaktion fähig bin, hat Potter mich an meiner Krawatte gepackt und zerrt mich erneut in seine Arme.

Seit wann ist der denn so… hmpf… hab ich ihm erlaubt mich schon wieder zu küssen? Kann mich gar nicht dran erinnern… seine Zunge ist auch schon wieder in meinem Mund… hm, beschließe diese Frevelei vorübergehend zu erdulden… Merlin, mir wird schon wieder so heiß, brüte bestimmt eine Erkältung aus.

Oh, Potter, nicht schon wieder die Zunge.. oh… uh… Mooooment mal! WO wandert denn seine Hand… OH JA! Nein! Nein! Nein! Tu DAS nicht, Potter… ich werde dich töten müssen, wenn du mich da hinfasst! Tu das niiiii…. HEILIGE SCHEISSE IST DAS GEIL!

„Wo bei Salazar sind diese Plagen?"

Potter und ich fahren geschockt auseinander. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im selben Moment schwebt Severus in altbekannter Manier um die Ecke. Diese überraschende Unterbrechung gibt mir Gelegenheit mich wieder etwas zu sammeln. Weiß nicht, wen ich zuerst zu Brei hexen soll. Severus wegen seines beschissenen Timings oder Potter, der es tatsächlich gewagt hat, meine malfoyschen Kronjuwelen zu massieren… äh, nein, will sagen... zu betatschen! Nicht, dass es mir gefallen hätte… räusper… woher kann er so was?

Werfe Potter einen schnellen Blick zu – schluck - er sieht aus, als hätte er mit einer Horde Kobolde Friseur gespielt… aber irgendwas fehlt doch… eieiei… stecke ihm so unauffällig wie möglich seine Brille wieder zu. Hat er mich grade ANGELÄCHELT????

„Was geht hier vor?" raunzt Severus übellaunig rum. Was hat dem denn die Laune verhagelt? Normalerweise sprüht er doch vor Freude, wenn er Potter maßregeln darf – hehe – der Werwolf hat ihn wohl nicht rangelassen, oder ihn zu hart rangenommen – hehe… GLBS!!!

Was ist denn heute nur mit mir los? Bestimmt hat Potter mich mit irgendeinem gryffindorschen Virus angesteckt! Warum sonst stehe ich hier noch so gelassen, anstatt mir die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen? Immerhin hat Potter mir die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt! Ziemlich tief sogar! Und er hat mich befummelt!!!

„Nichts, Professor. Wir sind fertig." antwortet Potter.

Fertig? Wie denn fertig? Also, ich bin noch nicht… HUST… nun ja, Potter ist wohl auch krank, bisschen raue Stimme der Gute. Ist aber eigentlich auch kein Wunder bei den Temperaturschwankungen in diesem Gemäuer. Eben war mir noch schweineheiß und jetzt krieg ich eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen. Sauladen.

Severus beäugt derweil Potter misstrauisch. „Wieso sehen Sie beide dann so … zerrupft aus?" Und diese Frage stellt ausgerechnet er????? Jetzt beäugt die Fledermaus mich. Was soll das? Ich hab nix Böses gemacht – ausnahmsweise. Pansy ist an allem schuld!

„Habt ihr euch geprügelt, Draco?"

Na, da muss ich noch nicht mal lügen. Das ist ja ungewohnt. „Nein. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Brauche dringend eine Dusche."

„Eine kalte?"

Severus starrt Potter wieder an. Ich folge mal unauffällig seinem Beispiel. Was zum Henker denkt dieser Kerl eigentlich was er da macht? Den ganzen Abend kriegt er den Mund nicht auf und jetzt auf einmal markiert er hier den lässigen Spontan-Sprüchereißer oder was?

„Nein, Potter, eine lange! Schließlich habe ich den Abend mit lauter Dreck verbracht." So, das hat gesessen. Severus ist besänftigt und Potter beschämt. Also, herrschen ja mal wieder normale Verhältnisse hier.

„In ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, meine Herren. Gute Nacht." sagt Severus. Hm, wieder so ein merkwürdiger Blick von Potter, Beschimpfung hat anscheinend nicht lange angehalten. Befürchte, dass er nach all den Jahren immun werden könnte… Potter leckt sich die Lippen. BOAH! Schon wieder so eine Hitzewallung. Ich wusste es! Gryffindorscher Killervirus!

„Draco. Du kannst GEHEN." Richtig… das wollte ich… mache mich auf fast direktem Weg zurück nach Slytherin um Blaise Bericht zu erstatten. Warum ich mir eine etwa 10minütige Auszeit auf der nächsten Jungentoilette nehme, tut hier ja wirklich nichts zur Sache.

Wie zu erwarten ist Blaise noch munter und hüpft mir vor lauter Wiedersehensfreude in die Arme. Mir fällt auf, dass die Anzahl der schwarzhaarigen Kerle, die mir enthusiastisch um den Hals fallen, heute um 200 gestiegen ist. Habe ich ein neues Aftershave?

Wie? Ja, ich find's auch toll, dass ich noch lebe, Blaise, und nein, ich habe noch nicht gereiert. Wie auch? Hab ja heute außer Kürbissaft noch nix zu mir genommen.

Grummel – muss ich dir wirklich beschreiben wie er war? Ach, du willst Details hören? Bin ich deine Märchentante oder…??? Blaise? Blaise???

Gaaanz ruhig, Draco, gib ihm eine Chance zu erklären warum er sich grad nen Ast lacht.

„Zabini! Was zur Hölle ist auf einmal so lustig?" fahre ich ihn total ruhig an.

Hä? Märchentunte? Hat der mich wirklich Märchentunte genannt? Na warte! So, habe den Klammerfluch ja auch lange nicht mehr benutzt, stand ja schon kurz vor Entzugserscheinungen!

Nun ja, Blaise ist ja hin und wieder so nett und stellt sich als freiwilliges Objekt zum verhexen bereit. Ist doch echt nett von ihm, oder? Das macht einen wahren Freund aus.

„Was macht Zabini auf dem Fußboden?"

Wer nuschelt mich denn da so scheel von der Seite an? Ah, Theo… möchte Blaise Gesellschaft leisten. Kein Ding! So, ihr zwei, ich bevorzuge dann doch mein weiches Bett, also schlaft schön.

Gähn – es war aber auch wirklich ein langer harter Tag.

Scheiße.

Wieso werde ich jetzt rot? Merlin, ich bin eindeutig zuviel mit Zabini zusammen, wenn ich bei „harter Tag" an... nun ja… gewisse Körperteile denke… Potter ist ja erstaunlich gut bestückt, hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut… WAAHHH!!!

DAS muss aufhören! Was zum Henker ist bloß in ich gefahren, dass ich ernsthaft an Potters Gehänge denke? NEIN! Schon wieder so ein eindeutig zweideutiger Gedanke! Vielleicht sollte ich zu Severus gehen und mir einen Trank geben lassen. Ach nein, nachher dressiert er grade seinen Werwolf… URGS. Schon wieder.

Werde auf die Krankenstation gehen. Madam Pomfrey wird schon was wissen, wozu haben wir denn Poppy… POPP y… -verzweifelter Versuch mich mit dem Kopfkissen zu ersticken-

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.


	4. Chapter 3 Schlimmer geht immer

Hallo,

endlich wieder Wochenende und Sonnenschein -yeah-!

DANKE an **Giftschnecke **-jaha, und es wird nicht einfacher für den guten Draco-, **Laila-Feder **-hm, nein, keine besonderen außer dem üblichen Kaffee-Schokolade-bin-total-übermüdet-Mix, könnte aber sein, dass ich beim Verfassen dieser ff etwas viel Blut in meinem Koffeinkreislauf hatte -lach- ach und bevor ich es vergesse: HER MIT DEN M und Ms!!!!!!!-, **Leni4888 **-nein, Harry weiß von nix, ist mal wieder unschuldigster-Gryffindor-ever-, **zissy **-hier weiteres verwirrtes Chap-, **mushl **-klar ist er etwas OOC, aber sind wir das nicht alle – verträumt grinst-, **giftschlange666 **-danke –strahl-, **Ophidien **-kann schon mal soviel sagen: alle deine Fragen werden beantwortet werden!!-, **Little Whisper **-aha, Lieblingsbeta wird aufmüpfig, von wegen Märchentunte!!!!! Hast wohl nix zu tun, oder wie! Werde das wohl ändern müssen – neue Stories ausgrab, die dringend gebetat werden müssen, ca 200 Seiten – hähöhö. Dürfte reichen -fg-, **Ashumaniel **-Danke – grins-, **Efeuhexe **-und, bereit für eine neue Runde Dauergrinsen???-, **lia **-ggg – danke-, **Riyuka **-rot wird – danke-.

Und es geht weiter, wir bringen Draco langsam aber sicher an den Rand des Wahnsinns -hehe-.

Schreibt weiter so tolle Reviews, dann weiß ich auch wieder, wofür ich mir die Nächte um die Ohren schlage -ggg-.

LG Eure Cassie

**Chapter III**

**Schlimmer geht immer!**

_Ich möchte Snape küssen! Mit Zunge! Sofort! Vor der ganzen Schule!_

Versuch ist fehlgeschlagen. Ich lebe noch und muss zum Unterricht. Phantastisch!

Gibt es etwas Schöneres als den Tag nach einer unruhigen Nacht mit unerwünschten aber sehr detailreichen Träumen über gryffindorsche Nervensägen, mit der Aussicht auf zwei Stunden Verwandlung bei der McGonagall-Schreckschraube zu beginnen? Mir fällt spontan höchstens ein Friseurbesuch mit meinem Vater ein.

Bin eindeutig noch nicht munter, habe den Anfang dieses verworrenen Gedankenganges schon wieder vergessen.

Grmpf - bin fast auf meine sinnliche Schnute gefallen, weil Zabini und Nott noch immer auf dem Fußboden campieren. So allmählich sollten sie wirklich gelernt haben sich gegen einen simplen Klammerfluch zu wehren.

Seufz - muss sie wohl doch enthexen. Unglaublich! Muss ich hier eigentlich alles selber machen? Wo stecken meine beiden LENORS? _(Anmd. d. A.: LENOR __**Le**__ibeigener __**N**__ichtsnutz __**o**__hne __**R**__echte Hauselfenstand)_

Ich wette, die beiden hocken wieder auf dem Jungeklo im zweiten Stock und kommen nicht raus, weil sie vergessen haben, dass in diesem Klo die Türen nach innen aufgehen – doppelseufz. Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sie selbst zu holen. Kann schlecht ohne meine Leibwächter in der großen Halle aufkreuzen. Schließlich muss auch ein Malfoy die Etikette wahren.

Na bitte, was hab ich gesagt? Crabbe und Goyle soeben aus besagtem Jungenklo befreit. Erspare mir heute eine weitere Standpauke. Spätestens bei der dritten Treppenstufe haben die Idioten eh wieder vergessen wo sie die Nacht verbracht haben.

Merlin, ich hab es aber auch wirklich nicht leicht.

Hä? Crabbe, wenn du mir was mitzuteilen hast, musst du laut reden! REDEN, das ist, wenn aus deiner Kehle Geräusche kommen!

„Dein Vater will dich sprechen."

Klasse, was will der denn schon wieder? Crabbe geht zielstrebig weiter Richtung große Halle. Ist ja klar, vom Essen werden die beiden angezogen wie die Motten vom Licht. Bin genervt.

„Crabbe!" Yeah, er reagiert auf seinen Namen! Was ein Erfolg!

„Hast du bei dieser Nachricht nicht etwas Essentielles vergessen?" Hmm, sein Gehirn arbeitet, dass sehe ich ihm an.

5 Minuten später. Gehirn arbeitet immer noch, bezweifle nur langsam, dass dabei irgendwas Brauchbares rauskommt.

7 Minuten später. Gut, das reicht!

„Wann und wo, Crabbe?"

„Ach so. Heute Morgen um 7.00 Uhr in unserem Schlafsaal."

Ich weiß, dass ich es bereuen werde. Trotzdem schaue ich auf meine überteuerte aber überaus trendige Armbanduhr. 6.58 Uhr. Toll. 2 Minuten für 3 Stockwerke, 15 Treppen und 38 Gänge sind selbst für einen durchtrainierten Quidditchspieler wie mich ein wenig knapp bemessen.

Lege eleganten Spurt hin und schaffe den Weg in rekordverdächtigen 2 Minuten und 45 Sekunden. Was mir eine Woche Taschengeldentzug einbringt, weil ich zu spät bin – schnaub. Man kann ja darüber lästern, wie ewig mein Vater im Bad braucht, aber pünktlich ist der Mann!

Eine halbe Minute Unterhaltung mit meinem Erzeuger und ich bin ernsthaft versucht, mich zu einer Halbwaisen zu hexen. „Nein, Vater, ich sehe wirklich keinen Unterschied zwischen der violetten, der pflaumen- oder der auberginefarbenen Haarschleife!"

Meine Empörung schießt soeben über alle bisherigen Bestmarken hinaus! Wegen dermaßen unwichtigen Dingen rase ich durch halb Hogwarts, ruiniere mir durch den Laufwind meine stylische Frisur und komme zur größten Krönung auch noch ins Schwitzen! Und ich hasse schwitzen! Dieser KERL kann unmöglich mein Vater sein! Ich verlange einen Vaterschaftstest!

Scheiße, kann Vater schlecht verhexen, wenn ich keinen Ärger mit der Vorlage für diesen Muggel-Darth-Vader haben will. Frage mich allerdings ernsthaft was Voldemort an meinem Alten findet. Wird ihn kaum wegen Austausch von Haarpflegemitteln eingestellt haben. Naja, egal… CRABBE! Wo steckst duhuu??

Hehe – habe Crabbe gefunden und verhext – hähähähä! Ich muss mich loben – hähä – der Kürbis als Nase steht ihm gut, was wohl daran liegt, dass er 90 seines Gesichtes verdeckt. Er kriegt zwar kaum noch Luft, aber die Erbse, die er Gehirn nennt, braucht ja nicht übermäßig viel Sauerstoff.

Komme wider Erwarten doch noch in der großen Halle an, betrete selbige beschwingten Schrittes und WUPP hat mich die unerbittliche Erinnerung an gestern Abend wieder.

Der Grund für diesen unerfreulichen Zustand ist ein Potter, dem sein Schlafdefizit überdeutlich anzusehen ist. Merlin, ich habe auch zuwenig geschlafen, ein bisschen Munterkeits-Salbe und man sieht aus wie neu!

Obwohl, geschieht ihm recht, schließlich muss ich ja nicht alleine leiden. Meine Nacht war auch nicht erholsam. Trotzdem. Muss er denn dermaßen zerstrubbelt aussehen und damit meine empfindlichen Augen belästigen?

AHA! Interessant. Die kleine Weasley hat schon wieder einen verdächtig wässrigen Blick und … SHIT! GOYLE! Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du langtrampelst? Hätte mich fast auf die Fresse... oh ja… räusper… richtig, hier ist ja mein Platz.

„Morgen, Draco! Wie geht's deinem Handgelenk?"

KREISCH!!! Woher weiß Zabini, dass ich die halbe Nacht… oh… ach, die Bänder des Unbrechbaren Schwures? Ja, was ist eigentlich damit? Ziehe mit einer wahnsinnig eleganten Handbewegung den Ärmel meines verflucht teuren Umhanges nach oben. Na bitte, sind nur noch zwei Bänder übrig. Mir fällt auf, dass ich gestern gar nicht danach geschaut habe – nagut – hüstel – war mit anderen Dringlichkeiten beschäftigt.

Pansy glotzt mich an. Wie immer, ich winke mal provozierend zu ihr rüber. Tja, Schätzchen, hättest du nicht gedacht, dass ich das wirklich mache, was? Jetzt schaut sie zu Potter, jetzt wieder zu mir und BING! Sehe praktisch, wie ihr ein Licht aufgeht.

Schenke ihr ein diabolisches Lächeln und lecke mir mit der Zunge über die Lippen! Jaha, Baby, da wirst du schwach, was?

Pansy wird offensichtlich tatsächlich schwach und kippt hinterrücks von der Bank. Wende mich unbeeindruckt meinem Frühstück zu. Solche Reaktionen auf mein unbeschreiblich sexy heißes Aussehen bin ich ja gewöhnt. Kann zuweilen recht lästig sein, wenn die Gesprächspartner reihenweise in Ohnmacht fallen, nur weil ich ihnen meine kostbare Aufmerksamkeit… HIMMELHERRSCHAFTSZEITEN, ZABINI! Boah, was ist dieser Kerl lästig! Schlimmer als ne Horde Doxys!

„Was willst du schon wieder?" herrsche ich ihn berechtigterweise ziemlich arrogant an. Ich soll was? Warum soll ich neuerdings jeden Morgen die Gryffindors anschauen? Willst du, dass ich nach spätestens 3 Wochen aussehe wie Snape, nur weil ich den Tag mit einem Haufen Idioten beginnen muss, die mir meine Laune schon vor dem Frühstück verhageln?

Ups, bin wohl soeben unabsichtlich auf den Grund gestoßen, warum Severus immer so miesepetrig aussieht. Fürchte, ich verstehe ihn jetzt besser. Hm? Richtig, wollte ja Gryffindors beglotzen. Ja… ich glotze… und was ist jetzt so besonderes, Blaise?

Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung warum Granger mich ansieht, als würde sie mir gern an den Hals springen. Bisher dachte ich ja auch, dass sie wenn schon dann Weasley um den Hals hüpft. Ach, du meinst würgemäßig an den Hals springen. Tja, wird wohl damit zu tun haben, dass Potter mir nach diesem Kuss rettungslos verfallen ist. Wie, war er gut? Was bitte soll das denn für eine Frage sein? Natürlich war mein Kuss gut! Phantastisch um genau zu sein, ach, du meinst Potter? Äh, also um ehrlich zu sein... HALT! Seit wann bin ich zu irgendjemandem außer mir selbst – und das auch nur an hohen Feiertagen – ehrlich?

„Es war grauenhaft!" Genau. Leider sieht Blaise nicht aus, als würde er mir das abnehmen. Wollte mir heute morgen eigentlich den Klammerfluch ersparen. Schade.

Diese Ruhe. Diese himmlische Ruhe ist wirklich… beängstigend! Seit vollen 1 ½ Tagen hat Pansy mich ignoriert! Keine schmachtenden Bewunderungsblicke, wenn sie meine strahlende Erscheinung sichtet. Kein ohnmachtsnahes Geseufze, wenn ich in einem schwachen Moment mal das Wort an sie richte. Und heute habe ich sie noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. DAS macht mir richtig Sorgen, befürchte nämlich, dass dieses intrigante Weibsbild neuen Unbill plant. Bin ihr ja leider noch für zwei weitere Demütigungen ausgeliefert.

Erinnere mich deutlich an den Vorsatz keinen Alkohol mehr zu mir zu nehmen, da die Gefahr dass rachsüchtige Ex-Loverinnen in meiner Nähe sind, einfach zu groß ist. Seufz. Bräuchte aber gerade jetzt einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey. So ein Mist! Da habe ich schon mal das Privileg, dass mein Vater mir allerlei nützliches Zeug wie Whiskey, gezinkte Karten und Zaubererdope zukommen lassen würde und ich kann es zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit nicht mal nutzen. Warte nur ab Parkinson! Sobald dieser Unbrechbare Schwur abgearbeitet ist, wirst du dir wünschen, mich nie gekannt zu haben.

Knurre einen Hufflepuff bösartig an, der springt schreckensbleich zur Seite. Sehr gut. Was erlaubt der sich eigentlich an meinem Tisch vorbeizugehen? Gut, er muss an mir vorbei um an seinen Platz bei Prof. Vector zu kommen. Interessiert mich das? Mitnichten!!!

Super, letzte Stunde vor Mittagessen und ich habe Magenschmerzen. Frage mich ob eher meine wachsende böse Vorahnung schuld daran ist oder die Tatsache, dass ich seit jenem verhängnisvollen Zungenduell – wurgs, das habe ich wirklich gedacht? Oje, böse Vorahnung wird deutlich böser! – wo war ich? Richtig, bei meiner Morgenlatte und allzu detailgetreuen Träumen. Jedenfalls bereitet es mir Sorgen, dass die gewohnten nackten Weiber aus meinen feuchten Träumen von einem ebenso nackten Potter vertrieben worden sind. Merkwürdigerweise ist der Effekt auf meine Leistengegend derselbe! Schlecht! Sehr schlecht!

WOAH! Binns, dieser unterrichtsgeile Lehrkörper hat mich soeben halb zu Tode erschreckt! Steckt der doch seinen Kopf direkt durch mein Pult um zu sehen, ob ich auch aufpasse! Die Standpauke von Dumbledore im letzten Jahr bzgl. seines Unterrichtsstils scheint ja gefruchtet zu haben. Muss der Arsch das an mir auslassen? Habe den Verdacht, dass Binns sich langweilt und dringend Gesellschaft braucht. Deswegen versucht er die Schüler, allen voran mich, zu Tode zu erschrecken.

Verpiss dich ins Licht, du bescheuerter Geist! DU BIST TOT!! Diese Schule ist echt das Letzte! Selbst die Lehrer sind krank! Sogar die Toten!

Ich meine, wie kann mir denn bitteschön nicht auffallen, dass ich gestorben bin? Wenn ich Lehrer wäre –Merlin bewahre! – hätte ich bestimmt Besseres zu tun, als nach meinem Ableben noch immer zu unterrichten. Obwohl ein Geist mit meinem Aussehen natürlich überaus sehenswert… BITTE?

Ja, Nott, mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass Parkinson nicht da ist, habe immerhin seit geraumer Zeit keine Ohrenschmerzen mehr, danke. Hm? Nein, ich weiß nicht, was die Gryffindors jetzt haben. Was interessiert mich der Stundenplan dieser… WAS? FREISTUNDE??

Gerade springen sämtliche Alarmsirenen in meinem Hirn an. Pansy nicht hier und Potter hat ne Freistunde! DAS sind wahrlich apokalyptische Prognosen für meine Zukunft. Wieso grinst mich Nott jetzt so bescheuert… der Kerl ist SCHADENFROH! Ich fasse es nicht! Wahrscheinlich hat Parkinson ihm schon gesteckt, was sie vorhat!

Na warte! Kurz mal Crabbe und Goyle den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gesteckt, überdeutliche Geste meiner Faust in Richtung Nott und meine Gorillas haben verstanden. Huahua, Nott auch, der wird nämlich grad mächtig blass. Tja, Theo, schätze mal, dein Zahnarzt macht heute noch Überstunden! Hähähähä.. oh… endlich… Stunde ist zu Ende.

Mache mich zusammen mit Blaise auf in Richtung großer Halle. Bin so in niedere Rachepläne gegen Parkinson vertieft, dass ich bei der nächsten Biegung prompt in irgendeinen armen Irren reinlaufe, der wie ein blindes Schaf mitten im Gang steht. Zabini, wieso warnst du … Mooooment! Diese Augen kenne ich doch... Hallo… -räusper-

„Potter!" Merlin im Himmel, ich bin schon wieder heiser.

„Draco." Aha, Potter hat es auch noch im Hals, muss eine Epidemie sein.

WAAAAHH! HAT. DER. MICH. DRACO. GENANNT??? Was bildet dieser kleine miese… er hat geduscht, oder? EGAL!!! Hat er mich wirklich… gütiger Himmel, er sieht mich genau wie in meinem Traum an, kurz bevor er… KREISCH! THEMENWECHSEL!!!

Mir wird peinlicherweise bewusst, dass ich Potter noch immer anstarre. Blinzeln wäre nicht die schlechteste Idee. Geht aber irgendwie nicht. Ich hasse diese Brille.

„…raco?"

Hmmm? Hab plötzlich so ein Pfeifen im Ohr.

„Draaaccooohooo." Juchu, Parkinson, der Alptraum jedes nicht tauben Lebewesens. Potter verzieht das Gesicht und sucht sein Heil in der Flucht. Kann ich ihm nicht verdenken. Habe Ohrenschmerzen.

„Draci-Schatzi-Hasi-Mausilein."

Pansy wirft sich mir um den Hals, was ihr neidische Blicke einiger vorbeieilender Ravenclaws einbringt. Wer wäre denn bitte auch nicht neidisch auf jemanden, der sich in meine Arme werfen kann? Darf schließlich nicht jeder! Was mich darauf bringt, dass Pansy das eigentlich auch nicht darf! Hinweg du Ausgeburt von Voldemorts Tagträumen!!

„Du solltest wirklich netter zu mir sein, Baby-Boy."

So? Sehe keinerlei Veranlassung dazu.

„Denn du musst ja noch zweimal tun was ich von dir verlange, mein sexy Death-Eater-in-spe."

Richtig, da war doch noch was – grummel. „Also, sag schon, wem soll ich jetzt die Zunge in den Hals stecken? Snape?"

Gütiger Himmel! Habe ich das tatsächlich ausgesprochen? Bin ich verrückt geworden, diese geisteskranke Irre auch noch auf Ideen zu bringen? Sie lächelt. DAS ist schlecht. Das ist SEHR schlecht!

„Nicht doch, Dray."

Gut, das ist es schon mal nicht – was ein Glück.

„Du sollst nur etwas Zeit mit Potter verbringen. Und ich meine Freizeit, mein Schnuckel-Wutzel."

Ich möchte Snape küssen! Mit Zunge! Sofort! Vor der ganzen Schule!

„Wie lange?" Wie kann Blaise eigentlich noch so cool bleiben? Der hat doch sonst Nerven wie ein Mädchen.

„Vier Stunden. Am Stück. Freizeit! Kein Unterricht, keine Hausaufgaben, nix, was mit Schule oder Quidditch zu tun hat!"

Hmpf, bin so deutliche Aussagen von Pansy nicht gewöhnt und ich soll WAS? Sehe sie mit mörderischstem Mörderblick an, zu dem ich fähig bin. ROAR! Muss eindeutig wieder mehr böse gucken trainieren, Pansy grinst mich völlig unbeeindruckt an. Nicht zu glauben!

Da hilft ja wohl nur noch eins: „Cruc…!"

Blaise besitzt die Frechheit mir in den Arm zu fallen und mir meinen Zauberstab zu mopsen. „Draco, beruhige dich, du willst doch nicht nach Askaban wegen so einer Kleinigkeit?" fragt Blaise für meine Verhältnisse viel zu gelassen.

Hat der eigentlich mitgekriegt, was ich wegen dieser kleinen infantilen Squib machen muss? ICH soll mit POTTER meine FREIZEIT verbringen!

„Ja, und? Der Zungenkuss war wohl schlimmer, oder?"

Bin nun endgültig davon überzeugt, dass Zabini nicht mehr alle Borsten am Besen hat. Bevor ich mich also weiter in Beschimpfungen gegen Pansys kranken Geist ergehe, muss ich Zabini wohl deutlich machen, was eigentlich los ist! Merlin, WIESO ist in ganz Slytherin außer mir eigentlich niemand, dessen IQ höher ist als Millicents Lederstrapse? Uh, ich sollte nicht daran denken, woher ich das weiß. Noch so ein traumatisches Erlebnis!

„Also, Blaise, mein minderbemittelter Freund. Der Kuss war eine Sache, die ich hinter mich bringen konnte, ohne dass es jeder mitkriegt. Wie soll ich das denn machen, wenn ich 4 Stunden, STUNDEN mit Potter rumhängen muss? 4 Stunden, das geht doch nur, wenn kein Unterricht ist oder Wochenende. Potter wird wohl kaum in meinem Zeitrahmen schon wieder Freistunden haben!"

Finde, dass diese Erklärung deutlich genug war, dass selbst Crabbe und Goyle sie verstehen würden. Gut, vielleicht nicht wirklich Crabbe und Goyle, aber irgendwie dachte ich, dass Blaise den ein oder anderen IQ-Punkt mehr aufzuweisen hätte.

Aha, es dämmert ihm. Wurde ja auch mal Zeit.

„Das ist ja Mist."

Du sagst es Blaise, du sagst es.

„Obwohl, geh doch dieses Wochenende mit ihm nach Hogsmeade."

Brillanter Einfall, du Esel! Verpasse Blaise gut gemeinten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf um sein Denkvermögen wieder in Gang zu setzen. Es wäre ja auch überhaupt nicht auffällig, wenn ICH mit POTTER in stiller Eintracht in Hogsmeade einlaufe! Wie soll ich das denn bitte meinem Vater, oder besser, dessen Boss erklären? Mache mir manchmal berechtigte Sorgen darüber, was für verbotene Substanzen Blaise zu sich nimmt, wenn ich ihn mal nicht im Auge habe.

3 Tage, 27 vereitelte Mordversuche an Pansy und 7938576 trübsinnige Gedanken über mein furchtbares Schicksal später, ist es Freitagmittag und ich habe noch immer keine Idee, wie ich das diesmal hinkriegen soll.

Mein einziger Lichtblick ist das Quidditchspiel heute Abend. Wir gegen Hufflepuff. -bösartigstes Grinsen aller Zeiten ein-. Da kann ich meinen Frust wenigstens ordentlich ablassen -bösartigstes Grinsen aller Zeiten aus-! Bin in derart mieser Stimmung, dass dem halben Quidditchteam der Huffles jetzt schon die Knie schlottern.

Richtig so! Aber da geht ja wohl noch mehr... presse meine traumhaften Lippen zu griesgrämigem Strich zusammen. Würde ich zwar öffentlich nie zugeben, habe ich mir aber von Severus abgeschaut. Wirkt wahre Wunder, wenn man Angst und Schrecken verbreiten will – hehehe.

Sooo, nun noch die Augen verengen, etwa SO und Hufflepuffs anstieren… Einer der Treiber verkriecht sich wimmernd unter seiner Bank… MUAHAHAHA! Genau, kriech, du Gewürm!!!

„Draco! Lass das Hufflepuff-ins-Koma-stieren sein! Ich möchte heute Abend wenigstens so tun, als hätten wir einen ernstzunehmenden Gegner!"

WER WAR DAS?

Ach, was frage ich eigentlich? Dummerweise kann ich Zabini nicht mal verhexen, sonst ist das Weichei als Hüter nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Aber, aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben.

„Übrigens schaut Potter dich die ganze Zeit an."

Oh, nicht uninteressant. Der Treiber der Hufflepuffs kommt dank dieser Bemerkung mit einem Schrecken davon, denn jetzt muss ich wohl Potter mal meine Aufmerksamkeit widmen. Hmm, er sieht tatsächlich zu mir rüber.

Ach du je. Was wird denn das jetzt?? Potter wird ROT?? Irgendwie sieht das reichlich… also, wenn es nicht Potter wäre, könnte ich das ja fast ganz niedlich… UUURRHGS!! Übe mich in mentaler Selbstgeißelung.

Was ist bloß los mit mir? Eventuell sollte ich mich doch mal auf der Krankenstation sehen lassen und NEIN DRACO, du wirst jetzt nicht über den Vornamen der Krankenschwester im Zusammenhang mit Potter sinnieren! NEIN, WIRST DU NICHT! Ist Potter eigentlich noch mit der kleinen Weasley zusammen?

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, wieso fragst du?"

Ich starre Blaise gerade nicht sonderlich intelligent an. Seit wann kann der Kerl Gedankenlesen und wieso weiß ich nichts davon? Oder habe ich das etwa ausgesprochen? Ach du Scheiße! Ich hab es ja geahnt, dass Crabbe irgendwann selbst bei einem Genialisten wie mir bleibende Schäden hinterlässt. Das hast du jetzt davon, Vater, dass du mir Leibwächter zur Seite stellst, deren IQ so niedrig ist, dass man drüber stolpert!

Bringe in letzter, genauer gesagt in allerletzter Sekunde noch ein „Ach, nur so." raus um unauffällig zu wirken.

Muss DRINGEND mit Severus sprechen! SO kann es mit mir wirklich nicht weitergehen. Hm, sollte diese Idee noch mal überdenken, befürchte, dass Severus nicht wirklich verständnisvoll reagiert, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ich von Gryffindors im Allgemeinen und Potter im Besonderen phantasiere. Was mich nach derlei verworrenen Gedanken wieder auf mein zunehmendes Problem bringt.

Wie kriege ich Potter dazu, 4 Stunden mit mir zu verbringen? Gut, insgeheim will natürlich jeder Zeit mit mir verbringen, würde ich auch wollen, wenn ich nicht sowieso schon ich wäre. Leider scheint Potter das erstaunlich gut verdrängen zu können.

Ob ich ihn nicht doch dazu bringen soll morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu kommen? Ich meine, wozu gibt's den Imperius? Schlimmer als die Gesellschaft der beiden mutierten Flubberwürmer, alias Crabbe und Goyle, wird es kaum werden. Immerhin meine ich mich zu erinnern, dass Potter vollständige Sätze formulieren kann in denen nicht zwangsläufig Essen der Hauptkonsens ist.

Viel schwerwiegender ist wohl die Frage, wie sich ein derartiger Schmach, mich in der Öffentlichkeit mit einem Gryffindor blicken zu lassen, auf meinen Ruf auswirken wird. Jahre der harten Arbeit, die ich gebraucht habe, um mir meine Hauskameraden vernünftig zu erziehen wären doch unwiederbringlich futsch… obwohl, andererseits weiß sowieso ganz Slytherin warum ich mit Potter rumhängen muss. Weil ich nicht soviel Feuerwhiskey vertrage, wie ich dachte. Hmpf. So gesehen hat mein Ruf ja schon heftig gelitten, kommt auf ein paar Stunden Potter-Begleitung also nicht mehr an. Könnte mich bei Vater und dessen Boss ja damit rausreden, dass ich den Feind ausspionieren will. Könnte sogar klappen…

Merlin, wie ich diese Parkinson hasse! Sogar noch mehr als Potter! Ups.

Bin grade mächtig froh, dass die langhaarige Blondine, die behauptet mein Vater zu sein, nicht Gedankenlesen kann. Man stelle sich das Gesicht von Lucius-bekloppte-Haarschleifen-Fetischist-Malfoy vor, wenn er wüsste, dass sein heißgeliebter, brillanter und anbetungswürdiger Sohn tatsächlich noch jemanden mehr hasst als Potter!

Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm doch erzählen? Wenn ich Glück habe, trifft ihn endlich der Schlag und erlöst mich von weiteren langwierigen Debatten, ob Hochsteckfrisuren für Männer je in Mode kommen.

Werde mir diese Option mal offen halten, nur für alle Fälle.

Spitze, habe vergessen, worüber ich mir wirklich Gedanken machen wollte… toll, die allgemeine Verblödung dieser Schule setzt sogar mir zu.

„Ich möchte wirklich zu gern wissen, was genau du mit Potter gemacht hast."

Hä? Also Zabinis Gedankengängen werden auch immer verworrener. Muss dieser Tatsache mal eloquent Ausdruck verleihen.

„Hä?"

Naja, an der Ausdrucksweise könnte ich noch arbeiten. Wundersamerweise hat Blaise trotzdem verstanden was ich will. Er sieht auffordern zu den Gryffindors rüber. Fällt eigentlich außer mir niemandem auf, dass Blaise neuerdings ununterbrochen diese nervtötenden Möchte-gern-Slytherin beobachtet?

„Sag mal, Blaise…" erkundige ich mich so beiläufig, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass Blaise es überhaupt bemerkt.

„Du hast diesen lauernden Tonfall, Draco! Also werde ich nicht antworten, denn egal was ich sage, du wirst mich so oder so verhexen."

Shit. Er hat Recht. Merke: Freunde sind generell immer sehr schlecht wenn du planst die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen! Grund hierfür: Sie merken, wenn du was vorhast!

Bevor ich also Blaise doch noch verhexe – seine Quidditch-Fähigkeiten hin oder her – weil er es wagt, meinen Absichten vorzugreifen, macht ausgerechnet Potter mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„WIE OFT SOLL ICH ES EUCH NOCH SAGEN? ES GEHT EUCH EINEN SCHEISSDRECK AN! ALSO LASST MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE!" schreit Potter durch die Halle, knallt seinen Krug so heftig auf den Tisch, dass der Kürbissaft in alle Richtungen spritzt und rennt hinaus.

Na, DAS war doch mal ein Auftritt! Muss widerwillig zugeben, dass ich ein winzig kleines bisschen beeindruckt bin. Für ca. 2,7 Sekunden, aber immerhin.

„Was war das denn?" nuschelt Blaise leise vor sich hin. Ich würde mal sagen, so wie die restlichen Deppen, sprich Gryffindors, gerade schauen, fragen sie sich wohl dasselbe. Nur Blaise, der es offensichtlich zu seiner persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht hat, mir mein Nervenkostüm zu ruinieren, grinst mich schon wieder so schäbig von der Seite an.

WAS willst du, Blaise? NEIN, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit Potty-Potthead los ist! Auch wenn ich ansonsten generell allwissend bin, die Denkweise diesen verqueren Exemplares ist selbst mir ein Rätsel.

OB ICH IHM NACHGEHEN WILL? So, damit ist es amtlich! Blaise Zabini ist zum fehlenden Drilling von Crabbe und Goyle mutiert!

Schnell einen Klammerfluch verhängen und noch schneller verdrängen – herrje, reimt sich das etwa? Jedenfalls, was ich vergessen will ist, dass Potter mir einen absolut undeutbaren Blick zugeworfen hat, bevor er aus der Halle gestürmt ist. Und ich meine WIRKLICH undeutbar. So wie Severus, wenn er sich freut Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen… nur, dass Potter dabei irgendwie attraktiver…

WAH! Verhex mich, Blaise! Auf der Stelle! Ich habe Potter und ein positives Adjektiv im selben Atemzug gesagt... gut, gedacht, aber trotzdem! ZABINI! DU sollst mich VERHEXEN! Jetzt!!

Ach ja, der liegt ja noch beklammerflucht zu meinen Füßen – seufz.

Schiele in einem kurzen Augenblick geistiger Umnachtung zu Crabbe und Goyle.

Nein.

So verzweifelt bin ich dann doch noch lange nicht. Wenn ich einen der beiden bitte mich zu verhexen lande ich womöglich als platinblondes Haustier bei dem haarigen Wildhüter!

Mmm, lenken wir uns doch mal kurz von meiner mentalen Verwirrung ab und gehen Zabinis neuestem Hobby nach. Nein, nicht Weiber aufreißen – vielleicht später – ich meine Gryffindors beglotzen.

Granger stochert in ihrem Essen herum. Himmel, das kann ich sogar verstehen! Der Hummer ist ja so was von verkocht ! Und der Kaviar… lassen wir das.

Das Weasel sieht aus, als würde es gleich kotzten – scheint momentan ja Dauerzustand bei ihm zu sein, ob die Gryffindors neuerdings Spiegel über ihren Betten haben? Wo ist eigentlich die kleine Ratte, die kleine Weasley meine ich?

Ah, hm, am anderen Ende des Tisches. Interessant.

Werde mir später Gedanken darüber machen, ich sollte mich allmählich wirklich auf das Spiel konzentrieren. Sich gedanklich mit den Gryffindors zu beschäftigen hat in letzter Zeit keinen guten Einfluss auf meine Gefühlswelt. DA! Schon wieder so ein merkwürdiger Gedanke!

Verlange herrisch einen Apfel, welchen mir Theo in aller Eile kredenzt. Vielleicht helfen mir die Vitamine ja wieder in meine alte Form zurück, alte Form, das heißt keine zweideutigen, seltsamen, heißen Phantasien über gryffindorsche Sucher in ziemlich engen Trainingsklamotten … husthusthust… genau das meine ich! HER MIT DEN VITAMINEN!!

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß, weniger Harry als erwartet, aber ich wollte Draco nicht gleich überfordern, immerhin muss er ja bald VIEL Zeit mit ihm verbringen -fg-.

Knuddels

Cassie

Coming up next: Chap IV – 4 Stunden


	5. Chapter 4 Vier Stunden

Juchu, es ist mal wieder soweit! Bin heute etwas in Eile, daher auch kein nerviges Vorgeplänkel nur kurz DANKE sagen will an: **giftschlange666, Riyuka, zissy, AmetystAngel, Leni4888** und einer **–Anonymen Reviewerin- !**

Nochmal danke an Euch und schreibt fleißig weiter so tolle Kommis, freue mich jedes Mal total sie zu lesen -strahl-. So und nun weiter zu Dracos Alptraum -tätschel-.

Knuddels Eure

Cassie

**Chapter IV**

**4 Stunden**

_ICH habe POTTER um ein DATE gebeten?_

_Warum tue ich denn nur so was?_

Wir haben gewonnen! Wir haben gewonnen! Wir haben gewonnen! Wir haben gewonnen!

Slytherin schlägt Hufflepuff mit 190 zu 30! Nicht, dass mich das TATSÄCHLICH überraschen hätte, schließlich bin ich ein phantastischer Sucher, wie der goldene Schnatz in meiner Hand beweist! Und was kann ich bitteschön dafür, dass sich der Sucher der Hufflepuffs vor lauter Angst vor meiner Herrlichkeit kaum auf dem Besen halten kann? Immerhin gibt es an dieser Schule nur eine einzige Person, die mich als Sucher jemals übertroffen hat. Potter. Neeein! Nicht schon wieder ein Gedanke an ihn! Themawechsel!!

Wo war ich? Richtig, wir haben gewonnen!!

Hehehe, steh auf dem Spielfeld und lasse mich von Prof. Hooch, diesem Weib mit der ich –wäre-eigentlich-lieber-ein-Kerl-Frisur begrabschen, sie schüttelt mir schon seit ewigen 20 Sekunden die Hand. Ja, nu ist gut jetzt!

Verhaltener Applaus erklingt.

Theo ist deswegen mächtig stinkig, er steht auf dieses Applaus-kriegen-Ding. Mir ist es ehrlich gesagt völlig schnuppe, denn ich weiß, woran diese Zurückhaltung liegt. Kurz gesagt, die männlichen Schüler sind neidisch, weil die Hälfte der weiblichen Schülerschaft im Anschluss an das Spiel gerne halbnackt in meiner Umkleide sitzen würde, um mir aus den Klamotten zu helfen. Das weiß ich deshalb so genau, weil die andere Hälfte der Weiber schon halbnackt in meiner Umkleide war -selbstzufriedenes Grinsen ein-.

Mal sehen, ob heute etwas Hübsches dabei ist, womit ich mir meinen Sieg versüßen kann. -selbstzufriedenes Grinsen aus, sonst springt mich die Lehrerin noch an-

Brauche dringend eine Dusche, denn im Gegensatz zu meinen Fans hasse ich diese verschwitzten Quidditchklamotten. Das Trikot ist viel zu eng, meine Haare kleben mir pitschnaß in der Stirn und die Hose kneift an Stellen, an denen kein Mann gekniffen werden will. Frage mich ernsthaft, welcher perverse Geist sich diese Uniformen ausgedacht hat. Kann eigentlich nur eine Frau gewesen sein.

Hoppsassa, wen haben wir denn da?

Treffe vor den Slytherinumkleiden auf niederes Fußvolk, das sich offenbar verlaufen hat. Warum sonst sollten Potter und seine zwei Schatten hier herumschleichen? Die Gryffindorsche Ecke ist an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Quidditchfeldes.

Uuii, Granger hat schon wieder ihren Würgeblick drauf. Dabei habe ich doch gar nichts gemacht. Noch nicht. Bin ausnahmsweise mal total unschuldig.

Weasley sieht mich gar nicht an, was merkwürdig ist und Potter? Tja, Potter sieht mich schon an und wendet sich um in Richtung Schloss.

„Potter!" Kam dieser Name etwa aus meinem Mund?? Potter bleibt stehen. „Gehst du morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade?"

WER. HAT. DAS. GESAGT?

Das kann unmöglich ich gewesen sein, oder? Potter sieht mich schweigend an, einen nachdenklichen Blick in den Augen, würde ich schätzen. Kann sein Verhalten nicht wirklich deuten.

Granger ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Kinnlade runtergeklappt. Potter guckt noch immer.

Und Weasley? Wen interessiert eigentlich Weasley?

Mir dämmert gerade ein ziemlich hirnrissiger Gedanke. ICH habe POTTER um ein DATE gebeten? Der schaut übrigens noch immer. Kann mich nur schwer davon abhalten, mir die Stirn zu fühlen. Gütiger Himmel, warum tue ich denn nur so was? Das tue ich doch sonst nicht! Ganz klar. Ich verliere den Verstand.. GAAHH!

„Ja."

Hä? Wie war das? Kannst du das noch mal wiederholen? Habe gerade gedacht, dass Potter tatsächlich ja gesagt hat.

„Harry! Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?" kreischt Granger fassungslos herum. Nun ja, wenn ich diese Frage beantworten sollte, würde ich sie ohne lange nachzudenken bejahen! Warum bei allen achtbeinigen Haustieren des Wildhüters hat Potter zugestimmt? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich ihn wirklich gefragt habe.

Daran ist nur Blaise, diese manipulative mickrige Made schuld! Schließlich hat er mir den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Andererseits hat sich damit mein Problem mit dem Unbrechbaren Schwur ja schon fast erledigt, muss es morgen nur schaffen 4 Stunden mit Potter auszuhalten. Und….

„Um 10.00 Uhr vor der großen Halle." DA! Es ist schon wieder passiert! Da kommen Worte aus meinem Mund! Von ganz allein… GAAAH!

„Ok."

Glbs. Ok?? Er sagt einfach so OK?? Keine Diskussionen darüber, dass ich ein Arsch bin und alles bestimmen will? Potter dreht sich um, ohne seine beiden Schatten anzusehen, die übrigens gerade wie Dreijährige ausschauen, denen man das Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen hat, und geht zurück ins Schloss.

Bin erleichtert.

Zwei Dinge werden mir ganz klar, während ich zusehe, wie Granger und Weasley hinter ihrem Helden herhasten.

1. Mit mir ist alles in bester Ordnung, Potter verliert den Verstand!

2. Ich sehe in dieser Uniform mit feuchten Haaren so dermaßen verboten gut aus, dass selbst Potter mir nicht widerstehen kann! Ein Grinsen legt sich auf meine Lippen und verstärkt meine rattenscharfe Aura so heftig, dass neben mir zwei Drittklässlerinnen in eine verzückte Ohnmacht sinken.

Sehr zufrieden mit mir, schreite ich hoheitsvoll unter die Dusche.

GÄHN.

Was hat mich nur geritten, mich zu so einer unorthodoxen Zeit mit Potter zu verabreden?

10.00 Uhr nach einem gewonnenen Quidditchmatch mit anschließender wilder Siegesfeier entspricht ziemlich genau 0,0 Stunden Schlaf.

GÄHN. Shit, es ist schon kurz nach neun. Wenn ich nicht Potter auf leeren Magen genießen will, sollte ich jetzt aufstehen… gähn… aufstehen! Jetzt! Los! Draco! Steh! Auf! Denk an den Unbrechbaren Schwur!

Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich hasse es, wenn mein Verstand mit mir redet. Schlimmer als Blaise, den kann ich wenigstens verhexen.

Quäle mich elend langsam aus dem Bett, d. h., jedenfalls habe ich das vor, aber irgendwas ist mir im Weg.

Richtig, mein Geschenk zum Sieg. Ganz niedlich die Kleine, hat sie mir eigentlich ihren Namen gesagt? Unwichtig, sie schläft ja noch und ich nehme einfach die andere Bettseite zum Aufstehen.

Hoppsa, geht auch nicht. Stelle fest, dass ich interessante Nacht gehabt haben dürfte, denn auch andere Bettseite ist von weiblichem, recht ansehnlichem Nackedei belagert. Ich schaffe es, ein halbwegs erkennbares Grinsen zustandezubringen, denn jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wieder, warum ich so kaputt bin – hehe. Da sag noch einer, das bad-guy-image sei out!

Sodala, eine erfrischende Dusche, drei Gedanken über Klamotten und zwei pappige Croissants später bin ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Date mit Potter.

Huhu, nicht zu fassen, dass ich meinen freien Tag ausgerechnet mit Harry Potter verbringen muss. Besten Dank, Pansy, werde das bei der Rede zu deiner Trauerfeier entsprechend erwähnen. Ich hoffe nur, dass der Held der Nation pünktlich ist, ansonsten…!

Ach, da steht er schon, na, eigentlich läuft er vielmehr auf und ab. Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder ist er tatsächlich nervös? Stelle soeben fest, dass ich definitiv noch zuviel Blut in meinem Koffeinkreislauf habe, denn meine Knie sind noch merkwürdig wackelig. Mir fällt auf, dass mir den ganzen Tag schon so seltsam zumute ist. Weiche Knie, Herzrasen und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Andererseits, was wundert mich das eigentlich bei der Aussicht Potter die nächsten 4 Stunden am Hals zu haben?

So, Potter erreicht. Countdown zur Erfüllung von 2. Aufgabe des Unbrechbaren Schwures: T-4:00:00 Stunden.

„Guten Morgen." lasse ich wenig enthusiastisch vernehmen. Muss mich ja von meiner netten Seite zeigen, wenn ich Potter die nächsten Stunden bei der Stange halten will. Oh, nicht doch! Ich werde jetzt nicht wieder mit diesem zweideutigen Gedanken bzgl. Potters Ding anfangen!

„Morgen." nuschelt Potter und sieht irgendwie erleichtert aus. Und irgendwie ziemlich beschissen.

„Warum ich noch einen Kaffee brauche weiß ich ja, was ist mit dir passiert? Du siehst scheiße aus!" Wer hat eigentlich behauptet, ich könnte nicht nett sein?

Potter steckt die Hände in die Hosentaschen und grinst mich schief an. Hatte er schon immer diese Grübchen in den Wangen…räusper… tut ja nichts zur Sache.

T – 3:58:30

„Nichts weiter. Morgendliche Debatten." antwortet er und schlendert an mir vorbei. Gemeinsam machen wir uns auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade… schnüffel… hat schon wieder geduscht. Verflixt reinlich diese Gryffindors. HALLO! Verpasse mir mentale Kopfnuss bevor ich ernsthaft anfange mir Potter unter der Dusche… KLOPS!! Zweite Kopfnuss!

Das wird ein langer Tag. T – 3:57:18

„Worum ging es?" frage ich, um mich ein bisserl in small talk zu üben, nicht, dass es mich in irgendeiner Weise interessiert hätte.

„Um dich."

Ich bin soviel Ehrlichkeit nicht gewöhnt, kein Wunder, bin schließlich in Slytherin, so dass ich vor Überraschung fast über meine eigenen Füße falle. PEIN-LICH!

Er grinst… schon wieder diese Grübchen. Nervig.

„Oh." Na toll, was eine intelligente Antwort. Wo zum Henker habe ich heute morgen mein Hirn gelassen? „Weasley und Granger, nehme ich an?" Also, schon besser… ist das Wizards Wild Aftershave??

Oh Merlin. T – 3:55:45

„Wer sonst? Sie sind etwas verwundert darüber, dass ich mit dir…" Er bricht ab und wird rot, glaube ich jedenfalls, denn er betrachtet gerade höchst interessiert seine Schuhspitzen.

„Wieso hast du ja gesagt?" Klasse, Draco, sind ja nur noch 3 Stunden und ca. 49 Minuten, gut, dass du dir diese Frage bis zum Schluss…

„Wieso hast du gefragt?"

Touchè!

„Sind das da vorne Potter und MALFOY?"

Angesprochene, nämlich wir, drehen uns herum um nachzuschauen, wer unsere Namen da durch die halbe Hogwarts-Botanik schalmeit.

BLITZ!

Creevey, dieser kleine, bald ziemlich mausetote Kamerajunkie hat mich tatsächlich photographiert! Was ist mit den Gryffindors nur los? Sind die neuerdings alle lebensmüde?

Hetzte ihm meinen Lieblingsfluch auf den Hals und seine Kamera fliegt nach einem einfachen Accio! in meine Hand. So, Problem erkannt, Gefahr gebannt!

Potter schaut mich stirnrunzelnd an. „Du fackelst wirklich nicht lange." sagt er.

Oh komm schon, Potter, du machst es mir zu einfach. Aber was soll's, die Gelegenheit kann ich mir schlecht entgehen lassen. Ich lächle ihn an, ein Lächeln, wohlgemerkt, kein Grinsen und sage mit Schlafzimmerblick. „Wenn ich etwas will, bekomme ich es auch Harry."

Strike. Das ist ja mal ein Rotton! Junge, Junge! Mein Lächeln wird breiter, habe trotzdem noch leichtes Flattern in Magengegend. Seltsam.

Klops! Klops! Klops! Mein Verstand hat sich mit drei kräftigen Ohrfeigen zurückgemeldet. Habe ich eigentlich noch alle Funken im Zauberstab? Ich stehe hier auf offener Straße und schäkere mit Potter? Mit POTTER? Verspüre hauselfischen Drang, mir den Schädel am nächsten Baum einzuschlagen.

„Gehen wir Kaffee trinken." sage ich schnell. Potter nickt und wir legen den Rest des Weges schweigend zurück. Merlin sei Dank, wer weiß, was mir sonst noch rausgerutscht wäre!

T – 3:45:12

In Hogsmeade angekommen stelle ich erschüttert fest, dass Potter keine Ahnung von anständigem Kaffee hat. Will der doch zu Rosmerta um Kaffee zutrinken. Kann es kaum fassen, dass er diese Plirre tatsächlich für Kaffee hält! Werde ihm offensichtlich noch das ein oder andere beibringen müssen, wenn… Hä? Wie denn WENN???

Es kommt selten vor, bin aber soeben doch verwirrt über eigenen Gedankengang. Ungut!!

T – 3:43:26

Potter sieht mich an, als hätte ich ihm vorgeschlagen Meerschweinchen zu frühstücken, als ich ihm die Tür zum Eberkopf aufhalte. Warum um alles in der Welt ich ihm die Tür aufhalte ist selbst mir ein Rätsel. Shit, riecht er gut… ähh ja… DAS streiche ich jetzt mal ganz schnell wieder aus meinem Gedächtnis.

T – 3:42:13

Hehehe – Potter hat soeben den ersten Schluck von Aberforth's Kaffee genommen und ich wette, ihm floppen gleich die Augen raus. Bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit Mrs. Norris, der Gute – hehehe. DAS ist ein Kaffee, was?

Wir genehmigen uns noch eine zweite Tasse und üben uns in mehr als verkrampfter Konversation. Was genau tue ich hier eigentlich? Richtig der Unbrechbare Schwur! Das bringt mich darauf, dass ich mir erneut selber schwöre, nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol anzurühren! Verdammte Weiber!

T – 3:39:56

Über was redet man mit einem Gryffindor? Die üblichen Themen wie Sex, Drugs and Rock' n Wizard kann ich schon mal getrost vergessen. Einzig Hufflepuffs sind noch heiliger als die Gryffindors… hm, grübel… sehe Potter dabei zu, wie er in seine Kaffeetasse starrt.

Warum macht er eigentlich nix mit seinen Haaren, denke ich und bin so verwirrt darüber, dass ich das denke, dass ich meinen Gedanken unüberlegt Ausdruck verleihe. „Warum machst du eigentlich nie was mit deinen Haaren?" Tja, also. Dafür habe ich keine Entschuldigung.

Er wird schon wieder rot, was ich so allmählich wirklich niedlich… NERVIG war das Wort, was ich denken wollte. N.E.R.V.I.G.!!

Er nuschelt irgendwas von „…versucht und klappt nicht…"

„Verarsch mich nicht!" rutscht es mir heraus und ehe ich es verhindern kann, finde ich die Finger meiner linken Hand in seinen Haaren wieder… scheiße, die sind ja weich… sehen gar nicht so aus.

Potter schaut doch noch aus seiner Kaffeetasse auf, unsere Blicke treffen sich und… glbs…gagagaga… wow… gugugu…g…grüüüünn…glbs!

Just in diesem Moment fliegt die Lokaltür auf und ich bin zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich und wahrhaftig froh, die abgewrackte Erscheinung von Weasley zu sehen, denn mein Verstand meldet sich nach kurzfristiger Auszeit endlich wieder. Lasse schnell meine Hand sinken, aber so was von schnell!

Das verräterische Körperteil sendet mir leider auch noch unter dem Tisch Signale zu, die ich nicht empfinden will! Hörst du, du abtrünniges Stück Fleisch! Es interessiert mich nicht die Bohne wie sich Potters Haare anfühlen! NICHT DIE BOHNE!

„Malfoy, du Arschloch!"

Seit wann redet meine Hand mit mir? GAAA… äh – hüstel – ja, auch hallo Weasley.

„Was willst du, Ron?"

Das ist hochinteressant! Potter ist ja augenscheinlich lernfähig, jedenfalls imitiert er soeben ziemlich gekonnt meinen ganz speziellen Tonfall für niederes Gewürm, welches meiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig ist.

„Was ich will?" kreischt Weasley in bester Pansy-Manier. Seine Gesichtsfarbe nimmt unweigerlich diesen entsetzlichen Rotton an, der sich fürchterlich mit seinen Haaren beißt. Alles in allem wirkt Weasley wie eine genverhexte Karotte mit Ohren.

„Was zum Henker machst du hier mit DEM DA?"

Noch eine Oktave höher und Potter sollte sich berechtigte Sorgen um seine Brillengläser machen.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an." schnappt Potter. Oh bitte, Potter, das war alles? Ich seufze und werfe meinem Gegenüber einen Sieh-zu-und-lerne-vom-Meister-Blick zu, bevor ich mich der wild gewordenen Karotte zuwende.

„Weißt du, Weasley, um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich Potter gerade meine tiefe Liebe gestehen, damit wir uns dann auf den Tisch werfen und uns das Hirn rausvögeln können, aber mit dir als Zuschauer krieg ich keinen hoch!"

TADA! Na, DAS nenne ich einen coolen Spruch. In der folgenden Stille habe ich Gelegenheit einige bemerkenswerte Feststellungen zu machen:

Weasley imitiert einen Fisch auf dem Trockenen und wechselt die Farbe von rot nach kreidebleich.

Potter zerdeppert seine Kaffeetasse.

Weasley ist immer noch am Imitieren. Hm, warte, ich komme noch drauf. Hecht? Nein. Rotbarsch? Brasse?

Potter starrt mich an, als würde er TATSÄCHLICH denken, dass das ernstgemeint war. Er leckt sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. Wirft nun einen Blick auf die Tischplatte und wieder zurück zu mir.

Ich hab nen Ständer.

OH BEI SALAZAR SLYTHERINS SPITZSTOCK (keine Zeit mir über gelungenen Alliteration Gedanken zu machen!)

Kann mich mal jemand stuporisieren? SOFORT?? Wo zum Henker steckt Zabini, wenn man ihn mal braucht?

Weasley kippt um. Das ist wirklich nett anzusehen. Er fällt wie ein Baum einfach nach hinten um. Hähähä. Das gibt Kopfschmerzen. Hähähähä.

Potter macht ein seltsames Geräusch irgendwo zwischen einem Husten und einem unverständlichen: „Ichbraucheganzdringendfrischeluftundzwarsowasvonsofort!"

Damit springt er auf und flüchtet nach draußen. Ich würde wirklich gerne hier sitzen bleiben und Weasleys Ohnmacht genießen, schließlich gelingt auch mir so ein Effekt nicht jeden Tag. Eventuell möchte ich aber auch nur hier sitzen, weil dann niemand sieht wie geil… husthusthust… jedenfalls muss ich aufstehen. Unbrechbarer Schwur.

Finde Potter an die Wand neben Eingangstür gelehnt, mit geschlossenen Augen, er atmet schnell und flach. Gütiger Himmel! Was ist denn DAS? Brauche ganz dringend eine Toilette und 5 Minuten Auszeit. Potter leckt sich schon wieder über die Lippen. Shit, denke, das 2 Minuten genügen würden. Frage mich ernsthaft, ob Aberforth seinen Kaffee neuerdings mit Potenz-Tränken durchsetzt!

„Alles ok?" frage ich Potter mit rauer Stimme. NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! TU das nicht, Potter! Wie nicht anders zu erwarten tut er es doch. Er öffnet die Augen und schaut mich an, die Pupillen sind riesig, von dem unglaublichen Grün ist nur noch ein schmaler Streifen übrig und… Merlin… sein Mund ist so rot… die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Seit wann fällt mir so was denn bei Kerlen auf? Egal, sollte dieser vermaledeite Gryffindor jetzt auf die Idee kommen, sich die Lippen zu lecken, brauche ich keine Toilette mehr!

Himmel, ich hasse Kaffe und ich brauche wirklich DRINGEND mal wieder eine Freundin! Dieser Hormonstau nimmt ja langsam bedrohliche Ausmaße an!

Potter macht ein Geräusch, was ich nach wenig Mühe als JA deuten kann. Hatte schon fast vergessen, dass ich ihm eine Frage gestellt habe.

„Draciii."

Sehr gut, das mit dem Ständer hat sich soeben erledigt.

„Pansy." Ich drehe mich zu ihr herum. Sie lächelt und sieht Potter, den ich anscheinend bis eben mit meinem aufsehenerregenden Body verdeckt hatte.

Sie wird bleich. Interessant. Selbst eine Pansy kann also den Mund halten. Ein Evolutionssprung und ich bin live dabei!! Und jetzt dreht sie sich um und verschwindet. Ohne ein Wort. Hab ich Geburtstag oder was?

„Harryyyy." Hm, hat Pansy eigentlich je was von einer Schwester erwähnt? Obwohl, nein, der Nervfaktor ist zwar identisch, der Gehörschadenfaktor aber deutlich geringer.

„Hermine." sagt Potter und guckt drein wie ein geprügelter Hund. Granger sieht mich an, als würde sie mir gerne einige lebenswichtige Organe entnehmen. Ohne Narkose.

„Wo ist Ron?" -schadenfrohes Grinsen ein, welches ich leider nicht verhindern kann-

„Da drin!" teile ich ihr nonchalant mit. Sie wirft Harry…räusper… Potter einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor sie schließlich in der Lokalität verschwindet. Sekunden später ertönt ein erschrockener Schrei und mein Grinsen wird breiter.

„Das ist nicht witzig." lässt Potter mich wissen.

„Doch, das ist es. Den Gesichtsausdruck werde ich mein Leben nicht vergessen!"

Huch… glbs… gugugu… was ein Lächeln… gigigi… RÄUSPER! Ja, öhm, Potter findet es wohl doch recht amüsant, jedenfalls habe ich ganz genau gesehen, dass er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Lieber Himmel, welcher Kerl außer Potter lächelt denn? Sowas weibisches! Pah!

Granger kommt mit einem recht desillusionierten Weasley an der Hand wieder aus der Kneipe. Huhuhu, der sieht aus, als könnte er die nächste Zeit nur noch pürierte Dinge zu sich nehmen. Hehehe. Und wie er Potter anstarrt! Hahaha!!! Hach, das Leben kann so schön sein, wenn man Gryffindors ärgern kann.

Boah, Granger packt wieder diesen Psycho-Tussi-Blick aus.

Bin allerdings wenig beeindruckt. Pansy ist doch wesentlich furchterregender, wenn sie mich als ihren ‚Nachtisch zum sofortigen Verzehr' betitelt.

Hallo? Was bitte soll das denn werden? Granger hat wohl einen Anfall von heiliger Gryffindor-Wut. Jedenfalls können diese Sätze ohne jegliche Interpunktion nur bedeuten, dass sie gedenkt Potter eine Standpauke zu halten.

Ja, glaub ich es denn? Der hört ihr auch noch zu und scheint bei jedem Wort kleiner zu werden.

Ist klar, toller Held der Zaubererwelt! Wie zum Henker will er Voldemort besiegen? Mit diesem geprügelten Dackelblick niederstarren bis der Lord vor Mitleid heult oder wie?

Was labert die Tussi bloß für einen Müll? Freundschaft. Intimfeind. Verräter. Was ein Blödsinn! Da ich ja nun nicht gedenke, meine restliche Zeit damit zu verbringen einem flennenden Potter meine starke Schulter anzubieten, probiere ich mal aus, wie mein Klammerfluch so bei dem gemeinen Gryffindor wirkt.

Nun ja. Genauso wie bei den Slytherin. Ein kurzer Klammerfluch und die friedliche Stille hat uns wieder.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach meine Freunde verhexen!"

Wie bin ich eigentlich dem abwegigen Gedanken verfallen, dass Potter mehr Hirn als Crabbe und Goyle hat? Seine Frage belegt beeindruckend das Gegenteil!

„Doch. Kann ich." informiere ich ihn. Nur für den Fall, dass er nicht versteht, dass seine beiden Kumpanen nicht auf dem Boden liegen um ein Nickerchen zu machen. Jetzt starrt Potter mich an. Merlin, diese Anstarrerei der Fangemeinde kann zuweilen auch anstrengend sein. Potter! POtter! POTTER! Hör auf so zu glotzen! Diese Anhimmelei wird ja peinlich!!

„Du verhext doch deine Freunde auch nicht einfach nur so!"

„Also. Naja. Natürlich tue ich das."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Verspüre aufkeimendes Verlangen Potter ein wenig zu würgen. Was soll's? Da ich noch T – 3:28:56 mit ihm aushalten muss, versuche ich es netterweise mit einer Erklärung.

„Ich verhexe meine Freunde. Das heißt, ich nehme diesen Holzstab in die Hand, am liebsten in die rechte Hand, halte ihn auf einen meiner Freunde und sage seltsame Worte, wie…"

„LASS DAS, MALFOY! ICH BIN NICHT BESCHEUERT!"

Dazu will er doch nicht wirklich einen Kommentar von mir hören, oder? T – 3:28:03

_-zensierte Flüche, wüste Beschimpfungen und detailreiche Mordpläne gegen 1. Potter, 2. Parkinson und 3. Potter, die mich nicht mal traue laut zu denken, so widerlich sind sie-_

Ich musste es tun! Mir blieb wahrhaftig keine andere Wahl! Zum allerersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich das gemacht. Es fühlt sich scheußlich an! Widerwärtig! Wider der Natur! Vor allen Dingen wider meiner Natur! Demütigend!

Ich musste mich bei Potter entschuldigen, damit er dieses Treffen nicht sofort beendet. Eigentlich könnte ich genau in dieser Sekunde aufhören den Unbrechbaren Schwur erfüllen zu wollen, denn mit dieser Schmach werde ich nicht leben können. Spätestens heute Abend in meinem Bett werde ich mich einsam und allein dahinmeucheln müssen! Welch ein tragisches verfrühtes Ende für so einen großartigen…

„Gehen wir zum Honigtopf? Ich muss dringend meine Vorräte auffüllen." unterbricht Potter meine suizidösen Gedanken. Habe den leisen Verdacht, dass Zabini ihm heimlich Nachhilfe in Wie-unterbreche-ich-Dracos-Gedanken-und-mache-ihn-damit-wahnsinnig? gegeben hat.

„Komm schon."

Und Potter ist ein guter Schüler. T – 3:25:45

Mir fällt gerade auf, dass Potter seine Freunde nicht enthext hat! Ich habe es ja eigentlich schon immer gewusst! Er konnte mein Werk nicht zerstören! Er bewundert mich. Er himmelt mich an. Er betet den Boden an, auf dem ich…

„Ich muss noch zu Derwisch & Banges, meine Zauberstabpolitur ist alle."

Voldemort, alter Freund? Wo bist du? Hätte hier ein nettes schlachtenswertes, gedankenunterbrechendes Gryffindorchen im Angebot! T – 3:23:38

So, endlich hat Potter seine Einkaufstour beendet, war ja fast so schlimm, als wenn ich mit meinem Vater unterwegs bin. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Potter keine Haarschleifen trägt. Oder nicht da, wo ich sie momentan sehen könnte. Ob er untenrum… GAAAAH!!!

Ob ich zu Rosmerta will? JAJAJAJAJA!!! Frauen!! Viele Leute keine Zeit für unnatürliche Gedanken! Komm schon, Potter! Leg mal nen Zahn zu! Auf geht's!! T – 3:22:29

Scheiße, ist das voll hier. Verstehe mal wieder nicht, wieso sie das Lokal nicht einfach größer zaubern? Immerhin fällt hier doch regelmäßig die gesamte Hogwartsschülerschaft ein. Obwohl, wenn ich an diverse Unternehmungen mit meinen Ex-Freundinnen denke, verstehe ich schon, wo der Vorteil dieser Enge hier liegt – hehehe…

Potter steuert in einem unbedachten Moment auf einen Tisch zu, an welchem sich gemeines Fußvolk der Gryffindors versammelt hat, sprich Finnigan, Thomas, die kleine Weasley und Longbottom. Er glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich dahin setzte? Dann wäre mein Ruf ja endgültig ruiniert! Schon jetzt ist es merkwürdig still geworden, denn sehr zu meinem Bedauern ist es einigen unserer Mitschüler nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Potter und ich ZUSAMMEN hereingekommen sind. Mist.

„Draco! Potter! Kommt hierher!" brüllt Zabini von der Theke rüber. Besten Danke, du Bowtruckle! Jetzt hat auch noch der Letzte begriffen, was los ist. Ich füge mich mit einem nur schwer unterdrückten Seufzen in mein Schicksal.

Potter kurz aber heftig an der Robe gezerrt um Richtungswechsel zu verdeutlichen. Mit einem halben Dutzend bösartiger Blicke Weg zu Zabini freigemacht, Rosmerta eines meiner Ladykiller-smiles geschenkt und wir haben in Rekordzeit drei Butterbier vor uns stehen.

Was soll ich sagen? Die Frau hat eben einen guten Geschmack. Und ganz nebenbei zwei wirklich ansehnliche… YEAH!! YEAH!! Ich bin wieder normal! Das sind doch Gedanken, die ich von mir gewohnt bin! Schaue begeistert dabei zu, wie Rosemertas ansehnliche Brust fast aus ihrer Bluse hüpft, wenn sie sich bückt. Ob Baby! Komm näher und mach das noch mal!!!!

AUTSCH! Zabini! Bist du heute wieder besonders masochistisch oder was sollte dieser Tritt gegen mein Bein? Du hast meine Designerhose beschmutzt! Nanu, was soll jetzt dieses Kopfgeruckel? Kriegst du etwa wieder einen Anfall? Könnten Spätschäden der Klammerflüche sein. Hmmmmm, seine Lippen formen Worte, scheiße, ist das laut hier… Gut, ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, was er von mir will!

AUA! Das reicht! Nimm sofort den Ellenbogen aus meinem Magen. Zabini beugt sich noch weiter vor und brüllt mir ins Ohr. „Potter!"

Nein, Zabini. Ich bin Malfoy! Potter ist der da… oh… wo ist er denn hin? Ah, da! Will sich offensichtlich verdrücken! Von wegen. Bleibst du wohl hier!

Schnappe mir heute schon zum zweiten Mal Potters Robe und zerre daran. Merlin, wer mir vor drei Wochen erzählt hätte, dass ich mal freiwillig an Potters Klamotten rumzupfen würde, den hätte ich sofort einweisen lassen.

Potter kommt ins Straucheln und taumelt zurück. Selbst zum Laufen zu blöd, dieser Kerl.

Shit.

Wieso habe ich besagten dämlichen Kerl praktisch im Arm?? Und was macht er nur mit diesem bescheuerten Aftershave? Drin baden?

Oh.

OHO!

Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder hat er grade absichtlich noch einen Schritt zurück gemacht? Er dreht den Kopf zur Seite und sieht mich merkwürdig an.

DA!

Er tut es schon wieder. Ganz eindeutig drängt er sich näher an mich.

HEILIGE SCHEISSE! Ist das sein Arsch, der sich da gegen mein bestes Stück drückt? Sollte mal kontrollierenden Blick nach unten werfen. Jetzt. Dazu müsste ich meine Augen bewegen. Geht nicht. Ich hasse dieses Grün! Glbs! Schluck.. Po… hüstel… Potter… äh.. nicht noch näher.. hust… das ist keine gute Idee… nicht auch noch hin und herbewegen. Nicht doch! Schluck.

AUFHÖREN!

Packe Potter reichlich grob an den Hüften und irgendwie bewirken meine Hände an seinen Seiten, dass mehrere Dinge zeitgleich passieren:

Hat hier einer einen Zeitverlangsamungsspruch losgelassen? Wer war das?

Potter hat diesen Raubkatzenblick angeknipst, was mich offensichtlich wahnsinnig machen soll. Schnurr! AAAARGH! Tut es auch!

Mein Gehör hat sich schlagartig verbessert oder warum höre ich Potter SO deutlich atmen? Bei 500 anderen Leuten im Raum? War mein Herzschlag eigentlich schon immer so laut?

Ist das HEISS hier! Besonders in Hüfthöhe.

Ich sollte mir diese blöde Aufzählerei abgewöhnen, ach, und ich krieg grad nen Steifen.

OH BEI SALAZAR SLYTHERINS SPITZSTOCK (ja, ja, ja, ich weiß, Alliteration Teil 731)

Los, Zabini! Einen Stupor! Genau JEHETZT!!!!

„Ey, könnt ihr eure Sexspielchen nicht in irgendeiner dunklen Kammer im Schloss veranstalten? Es gibt Leute, die wollen das nicht sehen!"

Nott, du kleiner Kretin! Dafür werde ich dich…

„Petrificus Totalus!"

Bin – was ich ungern zugebe – verwirrt. Potter hat Nott verhext. Blaise fängt von einem Ohr zum anderen zu grinsen an, was ihn nicht sonderlich intelligent aussehen lässt, und drückt Potter eine weitere Flasche Butterbier in die Hand. Was mich daran erinnert, wo meine Hände noch immer sind.

UÄH! Um es zu verdeutlichen: U!Ä!H!

Lasse ganz schnell besagte Hände sinken und bringe den dringend nötigen Abstand zwischen mich und Potters Hinterteil. Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht. Ein Gang zur Toilette wird ja wohl trotz des Unbrechbaren Schwures drin sein. T – 3:12:51

So, 5 Minuten und einen Toilettengang später habe ich mich und meine meuternden Körperteile wieder im Griff.

„Wo warst du, Draco?"

Merlin, Zabini, ich weiß ja, wie viel dir meine inspirierende Gegenwart bedeutet, aber selbst ich muss ab und zu pinkeln.

„Auf dem Klo." Ich klinge genervt, was ich auch bin.

„Was hast du denn DA so lange gemacht?" Ich schaue ihn an, wie man halt einen debilen Irren anschaut, der bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch der beste Freund war.

„Das, was man auf dem Klo macht, Zabini."

„Wichsen?"

Ich werde ihn töten! Auf der Stelle! T – 3:06:36 + 5,00 Minuten T – 3:11:35

Zabini verdankt das Fortbestehen seiner jämmerlichen Existenz allein der Tatsache, dass Potter aus einem mir unerklärlichen Grund behauptet, der Sucher der Hufflepuffs wäre wirklich gut. Dachte mir ja schon länger, dass Potter eine neue Brille braucht.

Es kommt zu einer hitzigen Diskussion mit mir auf der einen und Blindfisch und Nervensäge auf der anderen Seite, in deren Verlauf ich sogar Theo enthexe, damit er mir hilft, die beiden Schwachköpfe wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Man merkt, dass Potter wirklich was an Quidditch liegt, auch wenn er keine Ahnung vom Spiel hat. Warum sonst sollte er mir hier die Ohren von Krum, diesem Flohfänger auf zwei Beinen, vorschwärmen? Nein, ich denke, die Iren sind definitiv die besseren Spieler, von der Show mal ganz abgesehen – hehehe.

Potter, wenn du noch ein einziges Mal von Krum anfängst… was er natürlich tut – seufz. Was habe ich auch erwartet? Also, noch mal von vorn! T – 3:05:22

„Jungs, es wird langsam Zeit für euch." sagt Rosmerta, während sie unsere leeren Flaschen wegräumt. Zeit? Wofür? Die nächste Runde? Ich schaue mich diskret wie immer um und traue meinen Augen kaum. Außer einem knutschenden Pärchen in der dunkelsten Ecke sind alle anderen fort. Schaue auf meine Uhr. WOW! T – 00:00:14

Wann genau ist das denn passiert??

Glücklicherweise bin ich nicht der Einzige, dem die Zeit abhanden gekommen ist. Theo flucht recht deftig und macht sich, mit Blaise im Schlepptau noch schnell auf den Weg zum Postamt. Seine Mama kriegt nämlich regelmäßig Anfälle, wenn er ihr nicht jede Woche die neueste Ansichtskarte aus Hogsmeade schickt. Weiß der Geier, was die Frau an diesem Kaff so interessant findet.

T 00:00:00

Schaue mal vorsichtig auf mein Handgelenk. Nur noch ein Band übrig. Wer sagt's denn!

„Was ist das?" will Potter wissen.

„Geht dich nichts an." antworte ich grimmig, schließlich muss ich ja jetzt nicht mehr nett zu ihm sein.

Irgendwas passiert mit seinen Augen. Sie werden dunkler, oder täuscht das Tageslicht, weil wir aus den Drei Besen hinausgetreten sind? Nein, es ist was im Gange! Kann sehen, wie er die Zähne zusammenbeißt.

Wieso stehe ich eigentlich noch hier? Es ist vorbei, ich muss nicht mehr mit ihm rumhängen. Ich habe auch diese zweite Aufgabe überlebt! Ich bin FREI!!!!

„Ich werde aus euch dämlichen Slytherin einfach nicht schlau!"

Oho, da ist aber jemand angepisst.

„Dann versuch's doch erst gar nicht." antworte ich ihm in einem ätzenden Tonfall. Merlin sei Dank, die Normalität hat mich wieder.

AU… WAS? HUCH!

Gut, vielleicht hat sie mich noch nicht ganz wieder, denn in meiner Normalität knallt Potter mich nicht mit dem Rücken an eine harte Steinwand. Seine Augen sprühen regelrecht Funken und mir fällt das Atmen plötzlich schwer. Toll, hab mir bei der Aktion bestimmt die Lunge geprellt oder so… schwindelig ist mir auch schon… Potter ist aber auch kräftig, wer hätte das gedacht…

„Was genau ist bei euch in den Kerkern ausgebrochen, hm? Oder habt ihr zuviel an Snapes Tränken geschnüffelt? Zuerst knutscht Parkinson mich ohne Vorwarnung ab, dann fällst du über mich her! Zweimal! Parkinson klebt mir plötzlich stundenlang an den Fersen und dann fragst du mich, ob ich mit dir nach Hogsmeade will. Was ist das? Der neueste Plan Voldemorts mir auf die Eier zu gehen?" schreit er mich an.

„Äh…" Joah, hatte auch schon mal schlagfertigere Antworten parat. Bin aber leider von einer kleinen Hitzewallung abgelenkt, die dadurch verursacht wird, dass Potter mir zu nah und sein Knie zwischen meinen Beinen VIEL ZU NAH ist.

„Ach, vergiss es! Ron und Hermine hatten Recht!" damit lässt er mich los – huch, wo kommt denn diese sibirische Kälte-Welle her?? -, und rennt praktisch den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Ich würde es ja nie, nie, niemals zugeben, aber insgeheim frage ich mich doch, was Granger und Weasley genau gesagt haben. Auf die Wahrheit werden sie wohl kaum gekommen sein, das ist so unwahrscheinlich, dass ich es selbst kaum fassen kann. Ich meine, normalerweise falle ich nicht auf Fallen meiner Ex-Freundinnen herein – grummel.

Sollte eigentlich erleichtert sein, dass ich ihn los bin, oder? 4 Stunden in Potters Gegenwart sind anstrengend genug, besonders, seit ich mich noch nicht einmal mehr auf meine Gefühle verlassen kann.

Warum fühle ich mich dann so merkwürdig bedrückt? Kommt verdächtig nah an ein schlechtes Gewissen. Jedenfalls denke ich, dass sich ein schlechtes Gewissen so anfühlen könnte, denn selbstverständlich besitze ich sowas nicht! Aber warum sollte ich Gewissensbisse wegen Potter haben?

Hallo? Ich bin Draco Malfoy, ich habe gar kein Gewissen!!!! Böse Jungs wie ich kennen so etwas höchstens aus Erzählungen von Großmutter! Müssen die Nachwirkungen der Zeit mit Potter sein.

Boah, es ist aber auch schweinekalt geworden! Nun ja, sollte mich mal zusammenreißen! Genau! Ist ja peinlich, wie sehr ich mich in den letzten Tagen gehengelassen habe. HA! Draco-the-evil-Malfoy is back!!!

Blaise hockt auf seinem Bett, als ich unseren Schlafsaal betrete, und belästigt mich mit seiner Anwesenheit.

„War doch ganz okay heute, oder? Potter ist netter als ich dachte und… "

„SPRICH MICH NICHT AN!!"

„Was ist los? Wollte er dir keinen Abschiedskuss geben?"

Bevor Zabini es auch nur schafft verblüfft auszusehen, habe ich ihm einen ausgewachsenen Schocker angehext. Sollte er sich heute noch davon erholen, dürften ihn die bestialischen Kopfschmerzen daran erinnern, wem er besser aus dem Weg zu gehen hat. Gehe duschen und danach Parkinson töten!

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up next: Sirup-Phantasien


	6. Chapter 5 SirupPhantasien

Hallo Ihr Süßen,

es ist schon wieder (oder endlich) Freitag und ich habe es wirklich grade noch so geschafft das neue Chap hochzuladen +freu+. Hoffe wie immer, dass es euch gefällt! Draco bekommt die dritte Aufgabe offenbart (freue mich schon auf eure Heuler +hehehe+)!

Über Reviews freue ich mich immer und deshalb mein Dank heute an: **AmetystAngel **+ja, hat sie, aber das haben wir von Pansy doch auch erwartet, oder?+, **Leni4888 **+grins – danke, so sollte es ja auch sein+, **Giftschnecke **+lach, ja, ich glaube Draco würde sich deinem Gedanken anschließen, dass da was bei ihm falsch läuft+, **-stonemaster- **+danke, danke, danke+, **anonym **+grins, aber Schatz, du brauchst doch nicht auf Knien zu rutschen – lach+, **Efeuhexe **+oje, also, ich will ja nicht, dass du Muskelkater bekommst, aber andererseits hoffe ich, dass das folgende Kapitel doch wieder zu einem Dauergrinsen beiträgt +selbstsüchtig bin+ zwinker+, **Valentina **+Keks reich – danke!+, **Little Whisper** +ich finde es so süß von dir, dass du noch reviewst, obwohl du die Story schon kennst! Danke dafür!!!+, **Laila-Feder **+rot wird – danke – öffentliche Liebesbekundungen, ich bin sprachlos!!!!+, und

**ZISSY **+oh, oh, du hast natürlich Recht und deshalb hier meine öffentliche Entschuldigung. DANKE dafür, dass du immer so lieb reviewst +Keks???+by the way, welche Werbung von axe meinst du genau? Gibt so viele!!

Also, genug gesmalltalked, auf geht's:

LG Eure Cassie

+knuddelt alle+

**Chapter V**

**Sirup-Phantasien**

_URGS! Potter! Bist du dir eigentlich für nichts zu schade?_

Habe bei meinem durchdachten Plan leider übersehen, dass der alte Tattersack, auch genannt Dumbledore, es nicht schätzt, wenn seine Schüler mit schwarzmagischen Schockern außer Gefecht gesetzt werden.

Also hocke ich mal wieder mächtig gelangweilt im Büro des Greises und höre mir seine Standpauke an. Als ob es mich interessieren würde, was er an dieser Schule will oder nicht. Hättest mich ja nicht aufnehmen müssen.

Ob ich Probleme zuhause habe?

Hm, mal überlegen.! Abgesehen davon, dass meine Mutter mehr Eier hat als die Tussi, die sich als mein Vater ausgibt, die Kumpels meines Erzeugers dermaßen hässlich sind, dass sie permanent nur mit schwarzen Kutten und Masken rumlaufen und mein Patenonkel neuerdings einen Werwolf vögelt… Nein, mir geht's bestens, danke der Nachfrage.

Der Faltenfreund beglotzt mich schon wieder so nervtötend. Los, bestraf mich und dann geh Faltencreme kaufen! Jajaja, ich weiß, ich weiß, Strafarbeit bei Snape. WAS? VIER TAGE???

So langsam reicht's aber wirklich, du alter Wichtigtuer! Ist es vielleicht meine Schuld, dass die Ausbildung hier so niveaulos ist, dass ein Schüler des Abschlussjahrganges sich nicht mal gegen einen simplen Schocker wehren kann?

Hmpf. Hat mir einen Knebelfluch aufgehalst. Kann kaum glauben, dass dieser senile Kalkhaufen sich noch an so nen Fluch erinnern kann.

Ich kann gehen. Wie nett.

Stehe mit einer würdevollen Bewegung auf, die meinem Vater Tränen des Stolzes in die Augen getrieben hätte und schlendere betont lässig zur Tür.

Hä? Ob ich was will? Mich verabschieden???

Salazar, lass Hirn regnen! Ich kann nicht SPRECHEN, du graubärtiger alter Zausel! Du hast mich VERHEXT! Schon vergessen?

Frage mich, wie der es schafft, sich morgens noch alleine anzuziehen. Obwohl, wenn ich es mir genauer überlege, sehen seine Gewänder ja verdächtig nach Nachthemden aus.

Na also, bin wieder enthext und lüge den alten Mann artig an, indem ich ihm einen schönen Tag wünsche.

Na, prima, die nächsten vier Tage kann ich jeden Abend mit Severus verbringen und mir Gedanken darüber machen, was abartiger ist, wenn er den Werwolf poppt oder umgekehrt. Hoffe, dass mir heute wenigstens noch Parkinson oder Potter vor die Füße laufen! Habe ja noch drei freie Abende diese Woche übrig, da dürfte ein kleiner Furunkelfluch doch drin sein.

Drei Tage vergehen in tiefster Depression und noch tieferem Tiefenjoga, welches keinen anderen Gedanken mehr zulässt außer: ICH HASSE PARKINSON.

Nach drei Tagen ausschließlichem Ich-hasse-Parkinson-Denken habe ich bestialische Kopfschmerzen. Mein letzter Abend bei Severus ist Merlin-sei-Dank, genau jetzt zu Ende. Noch ein Katalog mit Hundeaccessoirs und ich hätte mich vom Astronomieturm gestürzt.

Während mein liebster, neuerdings pervertierter Patenonkel sich also weiter durch bunte Seiten voller Flohhalsbänder und Lederleinen kämpft, packe ich mein Zeug zusammen und verlasse SCHNELL!!!! sein Zimmer.

Darauf, was mich im dumpfen Licht des Kerkers erwartet bin ich jedoch nicht vorbereitet. Was bitte macht Potter um diese Zeit hier?

„Hallo, Draco. Das ist ja ein Zufall."

Moment! Durch die unmenschlichen Kopfschmerzen brauche ich 3 Sekunden länger als sonst, bevor die Alarmsirenen in meinem Kopf anfangen zu schrillen.

Potter nennt mich Draco? Er ist rein ZUFÄLLIG in den Kerkern? Um DIESE Zeit? Das bringt mich nur zu einem möglichen Schluss: Hilfe????

„Was willst du?" Kann mir ja schlecht anmerken lassen, dass mich diese Begebenheit gruselt.

„Och, eigentlich nichts."

Na, dann kann ich ja gehen."

„Außer…"

War klar.

„… ich dachte, ich sage es dir selbst, bevor du es von anderen erfährst…"

Lass mich raten, du willst den dunklen Lord nicht mehr töten, sondern einer von uns werden? Nix gibt's! Gryffindors bei den Todessern, soweit kommt's noch!

Oh. Dieses Grinsen kann nichts Gutes verheißen.

„… weil du doch mit Pansy befreundet bist…"

OH OH

„… und eigentlich wollte ich das ja auch gar nicht…"

OH OH OJE

„… Aber du weißt ja wie das manchmal so ist, wenn man allein und.. nun ja… geil am See rumliegt…"

HEILIGE MORGANA MUTTER MORDREDS!

„Jedenfalls wollte ich dir sagen, dass es für mich nur Sex war, nichts als eine schnelle Nummer. Aber seitdem ist Pansy etwas anhänglich, also halt sie mir doch bitte vom Hals, ja?"

GLBS.

„Du hast es mit Pansy getrieben?" Ich weiß, das ist eigentlich sonst nicht meine Art, aber was soll ich sagen? Ich bin fassungslos!

„Ja." antwortet er und sein Lächeln sieht irgendwie… befriedigt aus.

„URGS! Potter! Bist du dir eigentlich für nichts zu schade?"

Die Frage meine ich ernst! Welcher Kranke Irre steckt denn schon freiwillig seine edelsten Körperteile in eine Pansy?? GACK! Mir schwant ein wahrhaft gräulicher Gedanke!!! NEHEIN! Das würde selbst Parkinson nicht wagen, oder? KREISCH!!!

Potter tritt näher an mich heran, bin noch viel zu entsetzt um auch nur ein Haar rühren zu können. Jetzt streicht er mit dem Finger über den Kragen meines Umhanges. Wieso hört eigentlich mein Körper nicht mehr auf mich? Hatte doch soeben den Befehl gegeben Potter ordentlich eins auf die Nase zu ge… ge… geeeben!

ER WEISS ES! WEISO WEISS ER ES? WIESO MACHT ER SO SCHLIMME SACHEN MIT PANSY WENN ER ES WEISS???

Okay.

Ganz ruhig.

Tief durchatmen, Draco. Du musst jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Was mir nicht gerade dadurch leichter gemacht wird, dass Potter sich so nah an mich heranlehnt, dass ich spüren kann, wie heiß… warm… äh… nervend nah er ist. Sein Atem streicht über meine Wange, als er mir schon wieder so blöde schnurrend zuraunt:

„Übermorgen im Raum der Wünsche würde es mir passen."

Uuuuhh. Mir geht grad ein Kronleuchter auf! Aber was für ein Teil! „Pansy! Wo bei Slyhterin hast du den Vielsafttrank her?"

Genau. Das ist es. SO notgeil ist nur eine einzige Person, die ich kenne. Dieses Weib würde echt alles tun um mich ins Bett zu kriegen. Potter/Pansy grinst mich nachsichtig an. „Tut mir leid, Draco. Kein Vielsafttrank, keine Pansy."

Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Hat denn dieser meschugge Gryffindor mit seiner Zeit nichts Besseres anzufangen als Slytherinweiber zu poppen? Ich weiß, ich starre ihn an. Nein, ich STARRE ihn an und mein Gesichtsausdruck dürfte, nun ja, gelinde gesagt, EXTREM dümmlich sein.

„Draco? Du bist so blass. Sag was." Potter fuchtelt mir mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht rum.

„AhNzb."

„Bitte?"

Merlin, ist der blöd! „AhNzb!" Er versteht mich noch immer nicht. Was bitte ist an **a**kutem **h**eftigen **N**erven**z**usammen**b**ruch denn bitte so unverständlich??

„Also hatte Hermine wirklich Recht."

Potter, du Dämlack, was interessiert mich… Moment? Das interessiert mich jetzt doch. Verschieben wir den AhNzb auf günstigeren Augenblick.

„Womit?" krächze ich. Klinge ich tatsächlich dermaßen verzweifelt? Ach, ist ja auch schon egal. Ich bin ein geschlagener Mann. Ein platinblondes Häufchen Elend, ein Stück Dreck mit silbernen Augen am Rande der…

„Das weißt du genau."

Kann er sich nicht wenigstens jetzt abgewöhnen meine Gedankengänge zu unterbrechen? Quält man einen am Boden liegenden, verzweifelten, überaus bedauernswerten…

„Also, Übermorgen im Raum der Wünsche. Sagen wir so gegen 22.00 Uhr?" Er wendet sich ab, bleibt nach einigen Schritten stehen und wirft mir einen undeutbaren Blick über die Schulter zu. „Und auf den Blowjob freue ich mich ganz besonders, Babe."

Er grinst mich derart unverschämt an, dass ich versucht bin ihn zu… Blowjob? Hat er gerade… OH GÜTIGER MERLIN! Denke, jetzt wäre der passende Zeitpunkt für eine effektive Ohnmacht.

WOAH! Zabini, könntest du mal aufhören mir mit dem Licht direkt in die Augen zu leuchten? Huch! Kein Zabini in Sicht, stattdessen bespitzhütelte Madam Pomfrey. Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy wie poppen wie Blowjob wie Potter… AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!

AUA! Wer wagt es mich zu AUA ohrfeigen? Zabini, du lebensmüder Hurenbock! Was grinst du so blöde? Wo ist die Krankenschwester? Pomfrey. Poppy Pomfrey…. UARGGGGH!

HUCH! Hust! Hust! Hust! Wollt ihr mich ersäufen?

Zabini steht mit leerem Eimer in der Hand vor mir und besitzt tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit noch immer zu grinsen. Wieso bin ich plötzlich in meinem Bett? In meinem Schlafsaal? Wo ist die Krankenstation? Typisch. Nicht mal die Sterbenden werden hier behandelt. Als hätte Hogwarts nicht schon genug Geister.

Zabini findet diese Frage wohl weniger berechtigt als ich.

„Markier hier nicht die Mimose, du Memme. Was ist passiert? Potter hat dich auf die Krankenstation geschleppt und behauptet, er hätte dich bewusstlos im Gang gefunden."

Also, normalerweise bin ich ja nun nicht so das zutrauliche Exemplar eines Slytherins, aber ich bin momentan nicht ich selbst, aus den bekannten Gründen. Jedenfalls kann ich mir nicht erklären, warum ich mich Zabini in die Arme werfe und lauthals ausposaune, was für schreckliche Folterqualen mich erwarten.

„Potter-hat-mich-nicht-gefunden-er-wollte-mir-sagen-dass-er-mit-Pansy-gepoppt-hat-meine-Güte-mit-Pansy-und-du-weißt-doch-was-Pansy-jetzt-von-mir-verlangen-wird-Blaise-was-soll-ich-denn-jetzt-machen-ich-will-nicht-mit-Potter-poppen-der-ist-doch-auch-ein-Kerl-und-zwei-Kerle-können-doch-nicht-und-außerdem-hat-sie-ihm-noch-einen-Blowjob-ich-glaub-ich-muss-kotzen."

Wie gesagt. Nervenzusammenbruch.

Blaise schaut mich für ziemlich genau 1,3 Sekunden verdattert an. Dann fängt er an zu lachen.

Und er lacht.

Und er lacht.

Und er lacht.

Ich HASSE ihn. Stelle fest, dass ich Voldemorts Platz einnehmen sollte, meine persönliche Liste meuchelnswerter Kandidaten wird von Minute zu Minute länger:

Parkinson, weil lebt.

Potter, weil Parkinson gepoppt.

Crabbe, weil so dämlich.

Goyle, dito.

Zabini, weil unsolidarischer Freund.

Weasley, weil Schande für Zaubererwelt.

Granger, weil Potter gesteckt was Sache ist.

Werwölfe, weil Patenonkel pervertiert.

Patenonkel, weil Werwölfe dressiert.

Vater, weil Haarschleifen-Fetisch mich nervt.

Dumbledore, weil unerträglicher schulleitender Tattersack.

Parkinson, weil lebt.

Potter, weil Parkinson gepoppt.

Lassen wir das.

Mir fällt auf, dass ich noch immer um den Hals dieses lachenden Kretins hänge. Nicht unpraktisch, da das die passende Ausgangsposition hierfür ist: Plötzlich und unerwartet Druck der Arme um Hals erhöhen, etwa SO.

„Dra… hust… du… röchel… würgst mich…"

Nein, wirklich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen!

„Was geht denn hier vor?"

WOAH! PARKINSON! DIESMAL BIST DU SOWAS VON DRAN!

Lasse Blaises Gurgel los und stürze mich enthusiastisch auf Pansy. Endlich kann ich all meinen lange aufgestauten Gefühlen Ausdruck verschaffen. Und weil ich so lange aufgestaut habe, entladen sie sich explosionsartig, was dazu führt, dass Pansy nach einem gut platzierten Kinnhaken zu Boden geht.

Bevor ich meine Aufgabe jedoch beenden und dieses kleine Flittchen endgültig unter die Radieschen bringen kann, hat Blaise sich leider schon wieder erholt und springt mir in bester schlechter-Muggel-Film-Action von hinten an den Hals.

„Draco! Reiß dich zusammen und mach nix, was du hinterher bereust!" keucht er mir ins Ohr.

„Zu spät! Ich bereue schon, dass ich Pansy nicht schon vor Jahren von ihrem irdischen Dasein erlöst habe! Lass mich diesen Fehler wieder gutmachen!" brülle ich, so gut das eben geht, mit 160 Pfund Zabini auf dem Rücken.

Ich wirbele herum, versuche ihn abzuschütteln, doch da seine Verwandtschaft zu Menschenaffen noch nicht allzu lange her ist, klammert er sich wie seine Verwandtschaft an mir fest.

Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht, wir krachen gegen eines der Betten, reißen die Vorhänge herunter, verheddern uns darin und stürzen zu guter Letzt über die bewusstlose Pansy.

Um es kurz zu machen, unter orkanartigem Getöse haben wir das Mobiliar in weniger als rekordverdächtigen 2 Minuten in handliche Stücke zerlegt.

Ich liege leicht benommen in menschliche Körperteile verstrickt, keine Ahnung ob von Blaise oder Pansy, nun ebenfalls auf dem Fußboden und stelle fest, dass die Kerkerdecke dringend mal wieder entspinnwebt werden muss.

Diesen Gedanken finde ich aus nicht erklärlichen Gründen derart lustig, dass ich anfange zu kichern.

Ich lache noch lauter, als die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufschlägt und ein zerzauster Severus mit erhobenem Zauberstab in der Tür steht. Na, Severus, ist der Werwolf jetzt handzahm gemaßregelt?

Hihihi – ist das Nott, der ängstlich hinter Severus Robe ins Zimmer schielt?

Huahuahuahua – ich muss Potter einen Blowjob verpassen.

Hahahaha – ich werde irre.

Hohoho – kann mich mal bitte jemand ausknocken?

Diese Aufgabe übernimmt Blaise, mein Kumpel, bevor Severus ihn ganzkörperklammert.

Nun ist es doch wieder die Krankenstation, auf der ich aufwache. Der unverkennbare Geruch des Desinfektionszaubers liebt mir in der Nase. Stelle fest, dass es keine gute Idee ist, meinen Kopf zu bewegen, denn mein Schädel dröhnt gewaltig.

Fuck! Blaise hat mir tatsächlich ins Gesicht geschlagen, bin gespannt, wie er mir das erklären will.

„Draco?"

Mist, werde angesprochen, allerschnellstens Augen wieder schließen. Mein Bedarf an Konversation liegt unter der Nulllinie, stelle mich also wieder schlafend… schnurchel.

WAAAH! Wer wagt es mir eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, wenn ich meisterhaft meinen Schönheitsschlaf vortäusche?

Muss wohl doch Augen öffnen. Ach du je. Mein Erzeuger höchstpersönlich. Das ist nicht gut. Das ist gar nicht gut, denn es bedeutet, dass Severus stinksauer auf mich ist. Wenn er meinen Alten antanzen lässt, war ich wirklich unartig.

In Gryffindorschen Maßstäben also kurz vor ner Strafversetzung nach Durmstrang. Bei uns Slytherins haben sie die Messlatte gezwungenermaßen höher gelegt – hehe – sonst wäre auch schon ganz Slytherin nach Durmstrang übergesiedelt – hehehe.

„Draco?"

Oh, Erzeuger vergessen. Ob es was bringt, wenn ich trotz halb offener Augen nicht reagiere? Könnte immerhin unter starken Schmerzmitteln stehen.

„DRACO GREGORIAN MALFOY!"

Winsel – nicht den zweiten Vornamen!!

Muss dringend meinen Vater besänftigen. Dafür habe ich nach jahrelanger Erfahrung und diversen Testreihen eine unschlagbare Taktik entwickelt. Also, Augen vernünftig aufmachen, tuntigen Blondschopf fixieren, Unterlippe theatralisch zittern lassen und voller Wiedersehensfreude „Hallo Daddy" wimmern.

Zack. Weg ist seine Wut – hach, ich bin einfach zu gut für diese Welt! Vater streicht mir liebevoll über den Kopf und versichert mir, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen, er bringe alles wieder in Ordnung.

Beobachte nun belustigt, wie mein Dad zuerst auf die Krankenschwester, deren Namen ich neuerdings zum Kotzen finde, dann auf Severus und zu guter Letzt auf Pansy losgeht. Junge, Junge, trotz allem kann Lucius recht beeindruckend sein, wenn er wütend ist, hatte ich schon fast vergessen.

Hehe – Pansy heult. Sehr gut, Dad! Bin für kurzen Augenblick unheimlich stolz darauf dein Sohn zu sein – huahuahua!!

Hm, Vater hat Ausdauer im Leute-Zusammenstauchen-bis-nur-noch-der-Haaransatz-aus-Erdloch-herausschaut. Beginne mich zu langweilen. Wo ist eigentlich Blaise, mein abtrünniger Freund? Wenn er mich schon krankenhausreif prügelt könnte er wenigstens den Mumm besitzen und sich seine Bestrafung abholen.

Aha. Vater ist fertig mit Dienerschaft ungerammt in den Boden stampfen und kommt zurück zu mir. Grinsen schnell entfernen und durch effektvolle Dankbarkeit ersetzen. Ach, was soll's, er hat sich ja redlich Mühe gegeben mich zu verteidigen, da kann ich ihn ja mal glücklich machen.

„Danke, Daddy. Ich hab dich lieb." Er fällt mir vor lauter Glück um den Hals und kämpft sichtlich mit Tränen der Rührung. Das habe ich nun davon, dass ich immer übertreiben muss.

Andererseits, der arme Kerl hat es ja auch nicht leicht. Meine Mutter verbietet ihm rigoros seine geliebten kanariengelben Anzüge. Seine Kumpels gehen nicht mit ihm in ne anständige Zaubererkneipe, sondern kriechen lieber vor Voldemort im Dreck und zu allem Überfluss ist sein geliebter Sohn ewig weit weg in einer furchtbaren Schule.

Ja, ich denke, so kann ich mir gestatten, dass ich mich gerade äußerst unslytherinhaft abknuddeln lasse. Er wird ja gleich wieder aufhören.

Hm, wird er doch, oder?

Vater?

Ähm, ja, also eigentlich wird es so allmählich peinlich.

Vater, könntest du mich jetzt loslassen??

Hallo?

Schön, muss ich eben zu härteren Methoden greifen. „Voldemort."

Bitte, warum nicht gleich so? Vater schaut mich verwirrt um und mich jetzt böse an. Was? Ich hab gar nix getan! Wie, warum ich den Namen des Lords sage? Habe ich das etwa??? Oh, Daddy, das muss an den Tränken liegen, die sie mir hier einflößen.

Hihi – der glaubt wirklich alles!

Aber, oje, diesen Gesichtsausdruck kenne ich. Standpauke im Anflug! Da kann nur meine Mutter hinterstecken. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihm angedroht, dass er wieder bei den Hauselfen schlafen muss, wenn er mich nicht bestraft. Ich habe es ja immer gesagt, es gibt nix Schlimmeres als eine Black in der Verwandtschaft! Diese Weiber sind ja alle so was von herrisch.

Also leg schon los, Vater, bringen wir es hinter uns, ich hab noch Schlimmeres vor mir. Während mein Vater also eine Standpauke vom Leder reißt, die meine Mutter sich bei ihrer letzten PMS-Phase ausgedacht hat, mache ich mir mal ernsthaft Gedanken darüber, wie ich den morgigen Tag ohne bleibende Schäden überleben will. Mal ganz nebenher wundert es mich schon ein wenig, dass Potter dermaßen scharf auf solche ein spezielles Zusammensein mit mir ist.

Ich meine, natürlich bin ich das heißeste, schärfste, hübscheste, intelligenteste, bestaussehendste Stück Jungfleisch, was in den hogwartsschen Gärten umherwandert… WAS??

Ach ja, Dad, Taschengeldentzug. Ok, ok, ist ja nix neues. Ich soll die zerdepperte Einrichtung selbst zahlen. Meinetwegen, kann ja nicht so teuer… WIE WAR DAS? Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein! Soviel hat der Plunder nie im Leben gekostet! Dumbledore versucht doch nur eine Grundrenovierung der halben Schule rauszuschlagen! Von dem Geld könnten wir uns goldene Wasserhähne in den Kerkern installieren lassen. Findest du das nicht etwas übertrieben??

Ach, shit, was soll's, werde auch mal eine Woche ohne Taschengeld auskommen, also zahl dem alten Penner was er haben will.

So, also, wo war ich? Ach ja, genau, obwohl mir bewusst ist, wie unglaublich gut, toll, phantastisch… lassen wir das, sonst werde ich heute nicht mehr fertig mit Nachdenken und von dieser Grübelei kriegt man ja bekanntlich Falten. Will ja nicht aussehen wie unser Schulleiter – schauder.

Zusammengefasst: Warum steht Potter auf Kerle? Dass er auf mich steht, ist mir ja völlig verständlich, aber Kerle im Allgemeinen?

Ob er was mit Weasley… WÜRG! BRECH! Was eine schreckliche Vorstellung!

Oh, entschuldige, Daddy, der Würgereiz überkam mich so unvorbereitet, die Hauselfen kriegen deine Schuhe bestimmt wieder sauber.

Igitt! Sollte mir solche allzu bildhaften Vorstellungen eines nackten Weasleys verkneifen, sonst bin ich bald verhungert.

Nun gut, diese Gedanken bringen mich kein Stück weiter. Egal, wie widerlich ich es finde, ich werde den Unbrechbaren Schwur erfüllen müssen. Schön, trag es wie ein Mann, Draco, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Immerhin ist Potter jung und recht reinlich, soweit ich mich an den permanent frisch-geduscht-Geruch in letzter Zeit erinnern kann. Und, na ja, sooo schlecht war es jetzt nicht ihn zu küssen. Ich kann ja einfach die Augen zumachen und mir vorstellen ich hätte ein Weib mit dicken Hupen im Arm. So gesehen kann ich Pansy ja noch fast dankbar sein, es hätte auch Severus oder noch schlimmer, Filch treffen…

OH MERLIN! STELL DIR DAS NICHT VOR! AUF GAR KEINEN FALL VORSTELLEN!!

UUUAAARRGGSS!

Zu spät.

Sorry, Dad.

Also, halten wir schon mal fest, dass ich morgen eines ganz sicher brauchen werde: Anti-Brech-Tränke. Viele Anti-Brech-Tränke, nur für den Fall, dass ich versehentlich an weitere Hogwartsbewohner denke, wie diesen haarigen, riesigen… WURGS.

Ja, Vater, ich weiß, dass ich momentan etwas mitgenommen aussehe. Wenn du auch nur den Bruchteil meiner Gedanken erahnen könntest, würdest du es verstehen.

Hä? Wovon redet der Kerl da? Was denn für ein Veilchen? Ich sehe hier nirgends Blumen und schon gar keine Veilchen! Merlin, mein Vater ist aber auch dermaßen tuntig. Veilchen. Pfffft. Als ob ich mir dieses Gemüse für schwule Elfen halten würde!

BITTE? Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Veilchen im Gesicht? In wessen Ge… Nein. Nein, das kann ja nicht sein.

Blaise hat was? Dieser selbstzerstörerische Gnarl hat Was getan? Vater! Halt den Mund! Ich habe es verstanden! Blaise hat mir ein Veilchen geschlagen! Diesmal mache ich ihn fertig! Jetzt ist es soweit! Warte, Bürschchen, bis ich dich in die Finger kriege+so bösartiges Grinsen anknips, dass selbst Lucius, die Lusche, das kalte Grausen packt+

MUAHHHHUAHUAHUA!!

Habe Blaise erwischt! In mehr als einer Hinsicht! Muahuahuahua!! Er wir die Nacht wohl mit Pansy auf der Krankenstation verbringen, einer der Gründe dafür, dass ich allein über meinem Abendessen brüte.

Von den anderen Dumpfbacken traut sich niemand auch nur in meine Nähe – hehe – ist auch besser so, will mich allein meinem Elend hingeben. Einig Crabbe und Goyle hocken neben mir und löffeln was das Zeug hält. Naja, die stören meine Gedankenwelt aber nicht, weil sie keine unqualifizierten Kommentare a la Zabini von sich geben.

Nur Potter glotzt schon wieder zu mir rüber. Nervensäge. Kann es wohl kaum erwarten mich flachzulegen. Uh, gut, das war's dann mit Abendessen! Schiebe demonstrativ meinen Teller weg, was Potter dazu veranlasst in seine Suppe zu grinsen.

Ich hasse ihn.

Oha, was überkommt mich denn da für ein brillanter Gedanke?? Gut, ich muss morgen Dinge mit Potter tun, deren Erinnerung mir bis ans Ende meiner Tage Alpträume verschaffen wird. Mag sein. ABER! Ich bin allein mit Potter, denn irgendwie bezweifele ich doch, dass er Granger oder Weasley mitschleppen wird. Allein. Das bedeutet ja… sobald ich den Unbrechbaren Schwur vollendet habe… ist er mir ausgeliefert! HA! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Parkinsons genialer Plan mich zu demütigen dazu führt, dass ich Potter endlich fertig machen kann?

Ich muss nur dafür sogen, dass sein Zauberstab außer Reichweite landet. Dürfte ja kein Problem sein, so scharf wie der Kerl auf mich ist, muss ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht mal allzu sehr anstrengen um ihn gefügig zu machen. Das Grinsen welches sich jetzt auf meine Lippen legt ist derart diabolisch, dass Potter das Lachen vergeht. Jedenfalls guckt er mich ganz seltsam an, den Löffel noch auf halber Höhe zwischen Teller und Mund.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin finde ich die Vorstellung wie Potter mich anbettelt ihn zu nehmen irgendwie nicht so abstoßend wie erwartet. Selbst unter einem Cruciatus würde ich DAS nicht zugeben, aber… Potter… nackt… auf allen Vieren.. also… HUSTHUSTHUST! Merlin, ich brauche mehr als dringend regelmäßigen Sex, sprich eine Freundin, diese abartigen Gedanken sind beängstigend.

Nun gut, Plan zur Auslieferung Potters ist erarbeitet, darüber, wie ich Potter ungesehen hier raus bekomme kann ich später noch nachdenken. Jetzt will ich mal gleich in Phase eins eintreten. Potter süchtig machen. Nach mir. Hm, denke, dass wird nicht schwer.

Wie war das noch? Er freut sich besonders auf den Blowjob? Also ist der Gute etwas oralfixiert, na, wenn dass kein Zufall ist, das der Erdbeersirup direkt vor mir steht. Ha, Potter, auf geht's, lass mal sehen was du von öffentlicher Zurschaustellung sexueller Phantasien hältst!

Zuallererst muss ich mal die Aufmerksamkeit von Opfer erregen, aber wie? Hmmm, Zabini ist nicht hier… Beobachte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Crabbe sich soeben was in den Mund stecken will, was ich nicht unbedingt als essbar identifizieren würde. Hähä – her damit, du Wurm!

Crabbe undefinierbares Zeug gemopst und schon fängt er an zu kreischen wie ein Dreijähriger. So, das reicht, alle Anwesenden starren uns an, darunter ist auch Opfer in spe, alias Potter.

Crabbe schnell was Essbares zwischen die Kiemen gestopft und damit quasi zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Potter aufmerksam gemacht und Leibwächter davon abgehalten die Tischdeko zu futtern. Meine gute Tat für dieses Jahr hab ich also hinter mir.

So, Potter, nun zu dir. Ich tunke rein zufällig – höhö – den Zeigefinger in den Sirup, der ja eigentlich für den Nachtisch bestimmt war, aber der Zweck heiligt ja bekanntlich die Mittel. Er sieht mich an und ich lasse effektvoll eine Augenbraue hinter meinem Pony verschwinden, dazu eines meiner anzüglichen Grinsen und er kann den Blick nicht mehr abwenden. Selbst wenn Severus plötzlich in Lederstrapsen und Peitsche mit dressiertem Werwolf auf dem Gryffindortisch langstöckeln würde. Uh, kein wirklich guter Gedanke wenn man unterschwelligen Sex ausstrahlen will!!!! Schnell an was anderes denken… Potter… nackt… wie er meinen Namen keucht… ähhhh, ja, DAS war jetzt zuviel unterschwelliger Sex, selbst Crabbe wird schon ganz nervös! Schnell ein Stück abrücken – grusel.

Also, noch mal Sirup nachlegen, nur zur Sicherheit. Sooo und nun gaaanz langsam den Sirup vom Finger lecken. Bah, ich hasse dieses widerlich süße Zeug aber manchmal muss ein Mann eben tun, was ein Mann tun muss, also tapfer weiterschlecken. Immer schön mit der Zungenspitze den Finger rauf und wieder runter und wieder rauf und wieder runter.

„Malfoy, was zur Hölle tust du da?" Theodore schaut mich irritiert an. Schön, unterbrechen wir das Fingerabgelutsche kurz für einen winzigen Petrificus totalus. Erledigt, zurück zu Potters Sirupphantasien.

Nun fahren wir doch mit der Zunge mal überhaupt nicht zweideutig über die Fingerkuppe, umkreisen sie und starren Potter noch intensiver an. Und nun überraschend ganzen Finger in Mund verschwinden lassen und mächtig heiß dabei aussehen!

Hehehe, Potters Löffel landet scheppernd auf seinem Teller, die Suppe dagegen spritzt Weasley nass.. mmm, Finger weiter in den Mund stecken und auch restlichen Sirup ablutschen. Anrüchiges Grinsen aufsetzen und mit Zungenspitze erneut über Finger fahren.

Potter klappt die Kinnlade runter, was Granger dazu veranlasst mal nachzusehen, wohin ihr Held da so begeistert starrt.

Huhu, Schlammblut, it's me again!!

Hahaha, was soll das werden, Granger? Ein böser Blick? Hahaha, wenn ich nicht damit beschäftigt wäre Potter aufzugeilen, würde ich mich sogar dazu herablassen dich auszulachen! Habe momentan aber Wichtigeres zu tun.

So, nochmal mit der Zunge über die Lippen geleckt und Potter macht sich die Hosen nass. Naja, hätte er, wenn Granger ihm nicht in diesem Moment den Ellenbogen in den Magen geschoben hätte. Verflixtes Weibsbild!

Nichtsdestotrotz hat sich mein Verdacht mehr als bestätigt. Potters Hormone scheinen ja akut Überstunden zu schieben, ihm seinen Zauberstab abzuluchsen dürfte leichter werden als Crabbe und Goyle zu verhexen. He – hehe – HEHEHEHEHE!!!

Später am Tag

Lieber Himmel, ist das eine Ruhe hier. Keine Pansy weit und breit, kein besserwisserischer Blaise – ach, was kann das Leben doch so schön sein. Und nach Heute Abend wird es noch viel besser. Ausgerechnet ein bisher noch unbedeutender Zauberschüler wird dem dunklen Lord das bringen, wonach er seit Jahren trachtet. Ich werde das erfüllen, woran Hunderte von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten gescheitert sind. ICH werde Voldemort bringen, wonach er sich seit Jahren sehnt! ICH werde ihm HARRY POTTER bringen!

Ergehe mich erquickliche Stunden in der Vorstellung, wie der Lord mir dieses Geschenk danken wird.

Reichtum. Macht. Ruhm.

Merlin, mein Vater wird sich die Satinhöschen nass machen vor lauter Stolz. Ich kann es tatsächlich selber kaum fassen, wie überaus genial ich doch bin. Aber es ist ja auch zu komisch! Wäre das Schicksal ein Zauberschüler, es wäre eindeutig in Slytherin! Oder wie ist diese unglaubliche Ironie zu erklären, dass nicht mal der Todesfluch Potter zerstören kann, ein klein wenig Sex ihm dagegen das Verderben bringt. Und mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sich Gryffindors Goldjunge ausgerechnet in mich verknallt. Okay, verknallt vielleicht nicht, eher... ist ja auch egal, er ist ausgerechnet auf mich scharf. Auf MICH! Seinen Erzfeind! Seine Nemesis! Seinen… wo ist eigentlich Zabini? Bin es gar nicht gewöhnt, dass ich meinen Gedanken derart ungestört nachgehen kann.

Richtig, der campiert ja noch mit Pansy auf der Krankenstation. Merlin, ich bin schon mal auf sein Gesicht gespannt. Oder nein, eher nicht. Wie ich Blaise kenne, wird er nur wieder einen Weg finden mir mein Vorhaben madig zu machen. Er ist ja so ein Pessimist und noch schlimmer, er hat ein Gewissen!!!! Kann mir wirklich nicht erklären, wie so einer in Slytherin gelandet ist! Aber irgendwie hat wohl jedes Haus seinen Freak.

Oh, schon 21.00 Uhr, wollte ja noch duschen gehen. Nicht, dass ich es nötig hätte, aber es kann ja nicht schaden Potter mit dem unvergleichlichen Odeur meiner frisch geschrubbten Haut zu betören. Hm, ob er wieder dieses Aftershave nimmt? Riecht ja eigentlich nicht … gut? Riecht nicht gut!!! Draco, konzentrier dich auf deine Aufgabe!!!

Also, Klamotten runter und meinen Astralkörper freilegen.

Scheiße, ich bin aber auch heiß! Diese Bauchmuskeln! Dieser Bizeps! Ob ich mich noch rasieren …? MERLIN IM HIMMEL! Ach, was rege ich mich auf? Ist ja nicht so, als würde ich mich nur rasieren, wenn ich Sex haben will.

Schluck.

Gut, dieser letzte Gedanke hat mich nicht so beruhigt, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Ich will Sex haben? Bei einer heißen Schnitte wie mir eigentlich eine rhetorische Frage! Kerle wie ich wollen immer Sex. Mit Frauen, wohlgemerkt! Mit Frauen mit ordentlichen Titten! Nicht mit dackeläugigen, nackten, auf allen Vieren kriechenden erstaunlich gut bestückten Potters oder... – wimmer – Blaise? Könntest du bitte mal hereinplatzen und meine Gedanken schnellstens unterbrechen?

Richtig, wollte mich ja zusammenreißen. Betrachte mich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel, bevor ich unter die Dusche steige. Was mich übrigens zu dem Entschluss bringt, dass ich mich rasieren werde. Gleich nachdem ich mich um dieses verräterische aufmüpfige, gerade ziemlich handfeste Stück Fleisch in meiner Leistengegend gekümmert habe.

He, mir fällt soeben noch etwas ein, worüber ich mich in nächster Zeit keine Sorgen mehr machen muss! Wenn der dunkle Lord erst in meiner Schuld steht, werden mir die Weiber noch mehr hinterherlaufen! Sehr gut, werde in Zukunft so unverschämt viel Sex haben, dass ich gar keine Zeit mehr habe über Potter oder bestimmte Körperteile zu sinnieren.

Während ich mich also selbst befrie…** wasche**, wandern meine Gedanken in einem unbemerkten Augenblick zu der Frage, ob es sich wohl genauso anfühlt, wenn ich Potters Ding reibe… shit. Viel zu heiß hier, sollte Dusche kälter stellen… ob er mich anfassen wird? So wie im Flur? Oh Merlin ja, äh, NEIN! Dusche kalt stellen! Mache ich sofort… genau… Potter steht anscheinend wirklich auf Kerle… oh… Dusche ist immer noch nicht kalt, hab leider keine Hand frei – hüstel – er wird mich bestimmt anfassen wollen. Keuch. Wie sich seine Hände wohl auf meiner nackten Haut anfühlen?

Schluck, ich glaube… ob ich ihn dazu bringen kann, es diesmal ein bisschen fester zu machen? Etwa so…. ooooh… und schneller… oooh… ooooder doch lieber wieder langsam? In etwa so.. ganz langsam und genüsslich… oh beiallenschwarzenHexen… nein, ich denke… schneller… noch… oh ja… schneller… HEILIGE SCHEISSE!!!!

Tbc…

Read and Review, please, please, please.

Coming up next: Störungsbilder und System-Fehler


	7. Chapter 6 Störungsbilder und SystemFehl

Hallo Ihr lieben ffler/innen!

Es ist Freitag und somit Zeit für mein neuestes Verbrechen an den ff-Charakteren -evil grin-.

Will auch gar nicht soviel vorab quatschen, nur schnell mein DANKE für all die tollen Reviews loswerden: **Little Whisper – **gggggg, ich fand es halt passend, so verwöhnt, wie Draco ist - , **Giftschlange666 **– danke -, **stonemaster **– merci – freu -, **Leni4888** – ah ne, Harry ist eigentlich in gar nichts eingeweiht, Pansy redet ja nicht großartig mit ihm – fg-, **AmetystAngel **– Danke, hoffe, dass es so weitergeht-, **Laila-Feder – **kreisch!!! Du kannst Lucius auf gar keinen Fall mit einem armen unschuldigen Teddy allein lassen!!!!!!! Das arme Stofftier!!!-, **Zasha **– Es ist FREITAG – grins!

So, auf geht's, viel Spaß und bis nächste Woche.

Knuddel euch alle

Eure Cassie

**Chapter VI**

**Störungsbilder und System-Fehler**

_Zieh dich aus. Langsam! Und alles…_

_Ok._

Es ist kurz vor 22.00 Uhr. Den ganzen Weg zum Raum der Wünsche verbringe ich damit, dieses demütigende Gefühl zu verdrängen, welches mich nicht mehr loslässt, seit ich mir in der Dusche – ganz unorthodox gesagt – einen von der Palme gewedelt hab, während ich an Potter gedacht habe.

Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was dieser Anflug von Perversion zu bedeuten hat. Ich stehe doch nicht auf Potter. Einen Gryffindor. Das ist absolut lächerlich! Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Potter ein Kerl ist. Hatte handfesten Beweis für diese Tatsache schließlich schon… UAH! Nicht dran denken, nicht dran denken, nicht dran denken – räusper.

Gut, ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass man alles mal ausprobieren muss, aber Potter??

Nun ja, was mache ich mir eigentlich noch Gedanken darüber? Heute Nacht ist Potters letzte Nacht in Hogwarts und wie ich Vaters Boss kenne, auch seine letzte Nacht als Lebender. Und die darf er mit mir verbringen. Stelle fest, dass Potter Schlimmeres hätte passieren können.

„Du bist früh dran, Draco."

SALAZARSLYTHERINSSCHLANGENZUNGEDUNNERLÜTTCHENNOCHMAL, Potter! Bist du verrückt geworden mich derart zu erschrecken? Ich hätte dich beinahe niedergemetzelt und meinen wunderbaren Plan zur Erlangung von unbegrenztem Ruhm, Macht und... stelle fest, dass er wohl noch auf eine Antwort wartet.

„Ich will es nur schnell hinter mich bringen." sage ich und bin einen Moment schockiert über das Funkeln in Potters Augen. Anscheinend freut er sich wirklich auf mich, was? Andererseits kein Wunder. Bei der Aussicht auf einen Blowjob und anschließender Nummer mit einem anbetungswürdigen Sexgott wie mir.

„Nach dir." sagt Potter und hält mir die Tür auf. Ich muss leider sagen, dass er schon wieder so verdammt frisch geduscht riecht und dieses Aftershave mag ich wirklich. Scheiße. Ich bin schwul. Ach was, ich bin in der Pubertät, wer weiß da schon so genau was man ist. Kann ich mir ja später noch Gedanken zu machen, während ich mich von zwei heißen Ladies verwöhnen lasse – grins.

Kaum habe ich mich im Raum umgesehen, da wird mir auf brutale Weise klar, was mich heute Abend erwartet. Da ist ein Bett. Sonst nichts. Nur ein riesiges Bett mit überdimensionalen Kissen und – oh lieber Himmel - einem Nachttisch, mit verdächtig nach Gleitgel aussehenden Tuben.

„Merlin, Potter, ging es nicht noch ein bisschen schäbiger?"

Er hat den Anstand rot zu werden. Die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss und ich fühle mich wie die berühmte Maus in der Falle – schluck.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, Pansy hat mich hier reingelockt und da sah es halt schon so aus." antwortet er leise. Seine Stimme klingt ein wenig rau und er weicht meinem Blick aus.

Moment, da stimmt doch was nicht. „Sagtest du nicht, dass ihr am See wart?"

Der Rotton seiner Wangen vertieft sich. Interessant.

„Wir haben uns zuerst am See getroffen, das stimmt. Aber, na ja, der Rest ist hier passiert oder dachtest du tatsächlich wir hätten in aller Öffentlichkeit?" Er schaut mich nun doch überrascht an. Hm, irgendwas ist heute anders. Irgendwas mit seinen Augen. Brille. Genau.

„Wo ist deine Brille?"

Stelle fest, dass meine Selbstbeherrschung schon mal besser war. Warum zur Hölle hätte ich sonst diese Frage gestellt? Eigentlich kann es mir ja schnuppe sein was Potter mit seinem billigen Gestell anfängt.

„Temporärer Linsenzauber, dachte sie stört nur beim Knutschen."

Ich. Bin. Sprachlos.

„Ich.. du denkst wir… knutschen?" bringe ich meine Überraschung zum Ausdruck. Liebe Zeit, hat der sich Tipps von Weasley geben lassen oder warum wird er jetzt noch röter?

„Nja, wenn alles so passieren muss wie mit Pansy."

„Uh, Potter! Sei still! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich überhaupt hier sein muss, könntest du aufhören Pansy's Namen in meiner Gegenwart zu erwähnen? Wie um alles in der Welt soll ich sonst einen hochkriegen?"

Oha, da habe ich wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn diesen Blick von Potter kenne ich nur zu gut. Das friedliche Hascherl geht auf die Barrikaden… und auf mich zu. Er bleibt so dicht vor mir stehen, dass er den Kopf heben muss, um mir weiter in die Augen sehen zu können… glbs… by the way… grüngrüngrüngrüngrün…

„So, es ist also so furchtbar, dass du hier sein musst?"

…grüngrüngrüngrün… mentale Ohrfeige… Ja, was denkt er denn? Dass ich mich freiwillig mit ihm zu einem schnellen Fuck treffe? Wovon zum Henker träumen diese Gryffindors nachts? Sind offensichtlich perverser als ich dachte. Urgs, mir fällt soeben ein, dass neuester Untertan meines liebsten Onkels, sprich flohfangender Werwolf, auch ein Gryffindor ist… ach du je! Wage gar nicht dran zu denken, was genau Potter dann mit mir vorhat – bibber.

„Nun, Draco, es ist schließlich nicht meine Schuld, dass du merkwürdige Abkommen mit deinen Freundinnen triffst." flüstert er heiser.

Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran…

„Aber mir kann es ja egal sein, nicht wahr, so komme ich ja gleich zweimal auf meine Kosten…" soll das ein verruchter Tonfall sein? Gut – hüstel – ist ihm nicht schlecht gelungen… Puh, wer hat den Kamin angemacht? Komisch, dabei hätte ich schwören können, dass hier eben noch überhaupt kein Kamin in Sicht war. Wieso ist mir dann schon wieder so heiß??

„Wenn du es also hinter dich bringen willst…" Richtig, könnte mit geringer Wahrscheinlichkeit an verruchtem Tonfall liegen, dass sich mir alles erhitzt – hechel.

„Küss mich!" befiehlt er. Als ob ich mir von Gryffindors Befehle…

Ok.

Äh… wie war das? Bevor ich es verhindern kann oder wenigstens noch einen fiesen aber genialen Kommentar zum Besten geben kann, liegen meine Lippen auf seinem Mund. Ohne Brille ist es wirklich besser.

Moment mal! Wieso küsse ich Potter ohne wenigstens zu protestieren? Und wieso liegen seine Hände auf meinem Hintern? Scheiße, ist mir heiß! Sollte Potter eventuell dafür verhexen, dass er mir recht gekonnt am Popo rummassiert… hmmmm… ja, später…

DA war es wieder, dieses leise Keuchen. Wie damals im Flur. Ohne lange zu überlegen, lecke ich sanft über seine warmen Lippen, langsam bis zum Mundwinkel. Er drängt sich noch näher an mich. Holladio, die Waldnymphe, hatte ganz vergessen, dass Zungenküsse sein heimliches Talent sind!!!!

Merlin, was macht er denn da schon wieder mit seinen Händen? Oh. Nicht doch. DAS hat er bei Pansy bestimmt nicht… MAMAMIA!!

„Warte!" genervt bin, schon wieder dieser gryffindorsche Killervirus. Bin heiser. Muss ich das noch erwähnen?

„Was ist?" schnurrt er mir ins Ohr. Lieber Himmel, er leckt über meinen Hals… Potter leckt an meinem… mmmmjaaa… gibt Schlimmeres…

„Du… ich… also… äh…" Toll, Draco. Klasse! Könntest du dich mal nicht benehmen wie ein liebeskranker Hufflepuff? Gut. Dieser Vergleich hat geholfen mein Blut dahin zurückzubringen, wo es hingehört! In mein Gehirn. Das oberhalb der Gürtellinie!

Ich räuspere mich vernehmlich und bringe etwas Abstand zwischen mich und Potter, damit er endlich aufhört mir am Hals rumzusabbern. Wenn er nicht sofort aufhört, mich mit diesen bescheuerten grünen Augen anzuschmachten werde ich…

„Scheiße. Ich stehe wirklich auf deine Augen, weißt du das?"

GAAAAAHH! Halt! Kein Grund zur Panik. Ich habe das nicht gesagt. Aber, das hieße ja im Umkehrschluss, dass Potter das gesagt hat. Mache erprobtes Geräusch, was er offenbar als Zustimmung definiert. Er grinst mich an, da sind sie wieder diese nervtötenden Grübchen…

„Also, was genau hat Pansy gemacht?" frage ich bemüht geschäftsmäßig. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, was ich mir natürlich nur in solch schwachen Momenten genehmige, bin ich wirklich nervös. Potter macht mich nervös. Auf eine andere Art als all die Jahre zuvor und das gefällt mir verdammt noch mal überhaupt nicht.

Jetzt starrt er mich schon wieder mit dieser kryptischen Miene an. Was zum Henker soll das denn? Man könnte glatt denken, dass er enttäuscht ist von mir… nur weswegen??

„Richtig." sagt er und ich könnte schwören, dass sein Ton gerade eben noch nicht so eisig war. „Du musst Pansy ja alles nachmachen…" Nein, Nein, nicht wieder dieses Grinsen – wenn er doch nur ein einziges Mal auf mich hören würde! „Gut, wenn du es unbedingt so willst." Hallo? Hab ich vielleicht eine Wahl? Eher nicht, würde ich sagen.

„Zieh mir den Umhang aus. Langsam."

Hä? Potter schaut mich nur stumm an. Ich unterdrücke ein gequältes Seufzen, nachher denkt er noch, ich seufze wegen ihm, also so verzückungsmäßig. Meine Finger zittern peinlicherweise leicht, als ich den Verschluss seines Umhanges löse. Er bewegt sich nicht. Die Stimmung ist merkwürdig. Er ist merkwürdig.

Potters Umhang fällt unbeachtet zu Boden und ich kann den Blick einfach nicht von seinen Augen abwenden, das unglaubliche Grün ist dunkler als noch Momente zuvor.

„Küss mich nochmal." sagt Potter mit rauer Stimme. Ich beuge mich zu ihm hinunter. Unsere Lippen berühren sich zuerst nur leicht, dann lehnt er sich näher zu mir, auffordernd streicht seine Zunge über meine Mundwinkel. Himmel, warum macht mich das nur so dermaßen an?

ARGH! Es macht mich nicht an von Potter geküsst zu werden! Dass ich grad nen ordentlichen Ständer kriege hat überhaupt ganz und gar nichts mit ihm zu tun!! Liegt an der Tageszeit, kriege jeden Tag um genau diese Uhrzeit eine Latte!

Es macht mich auch nicht an, dass seine Arme plötzlich wieder sehr eng um meine Taille liegen! Und sein warmer Körper, der sich so unverschämt an mich drängt, macht mich erst recht nicht an.

Körper? Könntest du bitte hören, was ich sage! Ich sagte, es macht mich nicht an, wenn er mich küsst, wenn seine Zunge so frech zwischen meine Lippen schlüpft.

Scheiße.

Seit wann reagiere ich so eindeutig auf Kerle? Gut, mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass ich den Hüter der Ravenclaws in seinen engen Sportklamotten recht ansprechend finde, was natürlich nur daran liegt, dass sein Hintern weiblich aussieht. Genau! Wenn mir jetzt auch noch einfallen würde, warum Potter mich so scharf macht.

Mir stockt der Atem und ich muss rationale Überlegungen auf später verschieben, als er anfängt mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Mach mein Hemd auf." flüstert er gegen meine Lippen. Wie von selbst wandern meine Hände von einem Knopf zum nächsten. Bei Potters anschließendem Kuss entschließe ich, meinem Verstand kurzfristig eine Auszeit zu gönnen, um diesen Abend irgendwie zu überstehen. Habe schließlich noch den Rest meines Lebens um… meine Hände sind an seinem Hosenbund angekommen und lassen mich zögern.

„Mach weiter." wispert er, bevor seine Lippen wieder an meinem Hals liegen.

Ich bin unsicher, als ich sein Hemd langsam aus der Hose ziehe, den letzten Knopf öffne. Sein warmer Atem streift über meine Wange. Als er leise an meinem Ohr haucht: „Zieh es mir aus."

Zögernd, fast ein wenig ängstlich lasse ich meine Hände über seine nackte Haut gleiten. So warm… so wunderbar warm… ich kann die Gänsehaut fühlen, welche ihn überlauft, als ich ihm das Hemd von den Schultern streife. Er braucht nur Sekunden um es mir gleichzutun, ich halte erschrocken die Luft an, als ich seine nackte Haut an meiner spüre.

Seine Hände wandern über meine Brust. Ich will nicht so empfinden! Ich will ihn einfach nur hassen! So wie immer! Ich will meine Normalität zurück! Eine düstere Vorahnung sagt mir, dass ich im Begriff bin mehr zu verlieren als meine Würde.

„Was… jetzt?" krächze ich heiser. Ich glaube, ich werde rot. Was passiert mit mir?

„Gürtel…" seine Stimme zittert.

Ich mache, was er sagt.

Potter keucht, als ich langsam seinen Gürtel und dann den Knopf seiner Hose öffne. Stelle fest, dass er die Augen geschlossen hat und mächtig genießt, was ich hier tue. Ist auch kein Wunder, denn meine Hände sind verdächtig nah an seinem… na ja… da eben… geht ja auch schlecht anders, irgendwie muss ich die Hosen ja runterkriegen.

OH… Oh gütiger Himmel!

Er… also, das ist so peinlich, dass ich es kaum denken kann. Wieso trägt Potter keine Unterwäsche? Hätte nicht erwartet, dass er tatsächlich so arm ist… oh WOW!!!!! Das ist WOW!!!

Er ist größer, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte oder seine Hose damals hat getäuscht! Mein lieber Schwan!!! Potter blickt mich aus halb geschlossenen Augen an, es ist für mich kaum zu übersehen, wie sehr ich ihn anmache.

„Zieh dich aus."

„Was?"

„Zieh dich aus. Langsam! Und alles…" Er leckt sich die Lippen. Ich will protestieren. „Genau wie Pansy."

Erspare mir den Protest, aber ich soll strippen? Bin überrascht, dass der Grad der Demütigung noch steigerbar ist. Pansy hat tatsächlich alle Register gezogen und offensichtlich ist dieser Frau wirklich nichts zu peinlich. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir! Ist das Peinlich! Aber was bleibt mir übrig? Mit Demütigungen kann man überleben, Voldemort meuchelt Potter sowieso und ich werde das Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen.

Natürlich gibt es an meinem phantastischen Body überhaupt nichts auszusetzen. Es liegt an Potters Blick und an der Tatsache, dass er wegen mir eine Latte hat. Und was für eine! Mir geht entfernt der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass ich irgendwas mit seinem Zauberstab machen wollte. Genau, wollte ich ihm den nicht entwenden? Wo ist der denn überhaupt?

Er kommt auf mich zu und hält meine Hände fest, als ich mir die Hose über die Hüften schieben will.

„Bitte." raunt er. „ Mach es langsam. Ich will es genießen…" Seine Hände liegen noch immer warm auf meinen, als ich mir die Hose von den Hüften streiche. Er sieht mir die ganze Zeit in die Augen und ich kann seine Erregung darin sehen. Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behaupten wollte, dass es mich nicht scharf macht, ihn so zu sehen.

Mir ist heiß… nein, schlecht! Genau, ich bin gar nicht scharf wie Nachbars Lumpi, mir ist nur schlecht! Wem ginge es auch anders, wenn ein splitterfasernackter Harry Potter vor einem steht?

Äh nein, diese Zweideutigkeit war definitiv nicht beabsichtigt.

Huch, meine Güte fühlen sich seine Hände gut an... ich… nicht wieder zu meinem Hintern! Oooohh, na gut, aber nur ganz kurz!! UIUIIUI! Ich muss mich mal arg zusammenreißen um hier nicht rumzustöhnen. Keine Ahnung, was genau er da mit seinem Finger macht, aber es fühlt sich dermaßen geil an… AARRGH!

„Was ist, ich denke, ich muss alles genauso machen wie Pansy?" schnurrt er mir ins Ohr. Ich hasse diese Schnurrerei! Hält er sich für eine Katze oder was? Noch habe ich mich genug unter Kontrolle um ein bissiges: „DAS hast du wirklich mit Pansy gemacht?" rauszubringen. Sein Grinsen ist dreckig! Oh Baby, mach weiter!

Werde diesen unflätigen Gedanken später aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen… wo ist eigentlich mein Zauberstab? Wollte ich nicht Potters Zauberstab verschwinden… glbs… also, wenn es das ist , was ich denke, das es ist, was sich da an meinem Bein reibt. Sollte mal nachsehen… WOW nein, nein, nein! Igitt! Genau, igitt! Kannst du das noch mal ein Stückchen weiter links… OH MERLIN JAAAA!

Schaffe es gerade noch eben, unter Aufbringung all meines Willens, seine Hände von meinen Kronjuwelen nebst Zepter zu entfernen – puh! „Was hat sie… dann gemacht?" Kann mir nur selbst gratulieren, dass ich mit sowenig Blut im Gehirn noch reden kann!

„Das kann ich nicht sagen." flüstert er heiser und grinst mich schon wieder dreckig an. „Ich werde es dir zeigen müssen."

Zeigen? Was meint er genau mit… Zei…ei…eigen????

Er geht in die Knie.

Halt! Er geht in die Knie? Was bitte macht er denn DA UNTEN?? Potter, komm sofort wieder…

GLBS!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SYSTEM ERROR SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TESTBILD SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Cassandra: **_-entnervt-_ „Hä, was ist denn jetzt los? Ein Störungsbild?"

**Inana:** _-kicher-_ „Sein Hirn hat abgeschaltet! Harry ist anscheinend ziemlich gut bei dem, was er da grade tut."

**Cassandra:** _-enttäuscht-_ „Mist, grade, wo es interessant wurde."

**Inana:** „Ach, Miss Unschuld vom Lande hätte gern noch mehr gesehen?"

**Cassandra:** „Scheiße, JA!"

**Inana:** „Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was ich für dich tun kann."

_Inana packt Langzieh-Augen und –Ohren aus, hext sie in besagten Raum der Wünsche und bekommt ein einwandfreies Bild mit genialem Ton!_

**Cassandra und Inana:** _-sabber-_

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

So, für alle, die noch nicht volljährig sind oder einen noch unbefleckten Geist besitzen und diesen auch behalten möchten, überspringt bitte das nächste Kapitel.

Für alle anderen Gemüter, die ebenso verdorben sind wie ich: Viel Spaß bei DEM Kapitel _-anzüglich mit Augenbrauen wackelt-._ Aber erst nächste Woche -fg-.

Coming up next: **DAS** Kapitel


	8. Chapter 7 DAS Kapitel

Hallo meine Lieblings-ffler!

Es ist Freitag und ich hoffe, Ihr seid bereit für meine neueste Schandtat _--Harry und Draco wild mit den Köpfen schütteln--_. Tja, glücklicherweise frage ich die ff-Charaktere ja nie wirklich nach dem, was sie wollen --fg--. Also, Ihr ahnt es ja schon, aber hier nochmals die Warnung:

**DIESES KAPITEL BEINHALTET LEMON/LIME und zwar DETAILIERT!!! Wer es nicht mag kann gerne das nächste jugendfreie Kapitel wieder lesen --fg--.**

Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, der Wechsel des PoV von Draco in allwissender Autor ist beabsichtigt!

Mein großes DANKE gilt auch heute besonders: **giftschlange666 **--und??? War die Woche zu lang für dieses Chap???--, **Laila-Feder **--grins – ich will hinterher keine Beschwerden hören wenn ich dich jetzt endgültig --versaut-- hab – zwinker--, **Kasseopeia **--lach – danke schön--, **-stonemaster- **-- "dich" ist richtig, bin nur eine Person, fürchte aber ich leide unter dem fortschreitenden Stadium einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit – hüstel--, **galjaXD **--äh, ok, ok, ok, hier ist ja schon die Fortsetzung--, **9-Diana-9 **--grins – ach was, freue mich über jedes Review!!!--, **Leni4888 **--uhhh, es tut mir leid, musste das Chap noch mal überarbeiten und hab es nicht mehr geschafft, wollte es dir eigentlich vorab mailen – nicht böse sein. Schönen Urlaub und komm gesund zurück--, **Giftschnecke **--tja, dir auch noch mal SOOOORRRRRY! Habt einen schönen Urlaub--, **zissy **--beneidend anstarr – wow, du bist ja braun! Klar hab ich dich vermisst, nach dem Wetter in Lloret brauch ich wohl nicht zu fragen, was? Moooooment mal, was soll das denn heißen schon WIEDER im Urlaub??? Findest du das jetzt nicht ein bisschen frech????--, **Ametyst Angel **--tjahaha, deshalb höre ich ja an so einer Stelle auf, ich bin fies und gemein – muahahaha--, **Riyuka **--grins – wer ich? Slytherin? Aber nicht doch! Hufflepuff, was dachtest du denn??? --unschuldigster Blick ever--. Lieben Dank dafür, dass du gleich 3 Kommis gepostet hast – knuddel.

**Danke auch noch an meine Beta LITTLE WHISPER, die meinte, ich könnte ja mal wieder was richtig Heißes schreiben. Mal sehen, ob ich es geschafft habe.**

Also, genug sinnloses Gelaber, es wird ernst:

Viel Spaß mit DEM Kapitel!

LG Eure Cassie

**Chapter VII**

**DAS Kapitel**

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich weinen oder wichsen soll._

Sobald Draco sich gestattete, endlich zu genießen was Harry bereit war ihm zu geben, konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, dass ein Schauer der Erregung ihn überlief, während Harrys Hände zärtlich über seine nackte Haut glitten.

Genau genommen ließen Harrys sanfte Liebkosungen ihm auch keinerlei Wahl mehr sich anders zu verhalten.

Harrys Lippen wanderten sanft über seinen Bauch, warmer Atem vergrößerte das sinnliche Gefühl der zarten Küsse um ein Vielfaches. Zögerlich zuerst vergrub Draco seine Finger in Harrys chaotischem Haarschopf, ein weiters Mal überrascht, wie weich sich die wild abstehenden Strähnen doch anfühlten.

Draco spürte Harry leise gegen seinen Bauch seufzen, als seine Hände sanft über dessen Schläfen, den Hinterkopf bis hinunter zu seinem Nacken fuhren. Er sah, dass Harry sich mittlerweile ganz auf seinen Knien niedergelassen hatte. Verbrachte den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks damit, sich darüber zu wundern, wie selbstverständlich Harry ihm diese Zärtlichkeiten gab, bevor weiche Lippen an der empfindlichen Haut seiner Eichel ihn genug ablenkten um jedweden rationalen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe, konnte dennoch nicht verhindern, dass sein leises Stöhnen zu hören war. Seine Augen fielen zu, während Harry seine Lippen durch eine vorwitzig tanzende Zungenspitze ersetzte. Neckend fuhr diese warme feuchte Zunge über die Spitze seiner Eichel, vor und wieder zurück.

Ein weiterer Schauer der Erregung ließ Draco zittern. Sein Griff in Harrys Haar wurde fester, löste sich aber erschrocken, sobald Harrys Lippen sich erschreckend selbstbewusst über seine Erregung schoben.

Draco stockte der Atem. Harry schien alle Zeit der Welt zu haben, so langsam ließ er das pralle Glied zwischen seine Lippen gleiten, tanzte fast träge mit der Zunge über den Schaft und brachte Draco erneut zum Stöhnen.

Harrys Hände wanderten über Dracos Seiten zu dessen Hinterteil, frech schob sich eine der Hände zwischen seine Pobacken, veranlasste Draco dazu geschockt die Augen aufzureißen und keuchend nach Luft zu schnappen.

Dracos Gedanken rasten, er war nicht mehr in der Lage auch nur einen einzigen davon halbwegs zu Ende zu denken. Sein ganzes Sein reduzierte sich in diesem Augenblick auf das unglaubliche Gefühl von Harrys Händen zwischen seinen Beinen und seinen Lippen an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle.

Zweifellos wusste Harry ganz genau, was er tat. Draco atmete zischend ein, sobald seine Erregung erneut zwischen Harrys Lippen verschwand, er gleichzeitig spürte, wie eine ziemlich talentierte Zunge seinen Schaft liebkoste.

Und, egal, wie sehr Draco es gerne leugnen würde, er hatte nie etwas Schärferes gesehen als den Anblick von Harrys Kopf, der sich in einem stetig steigernden Rhythmus in seinem Schoß auf und nieder schob, ihm immer neue Gipfel der Lust bereitete.

Harry gönnte ihm einen endlosen Moment der Erholung, begnügte sich damit, die empfindliche Haut an seinen Leisten zu liebkosen. Eine von Harrys Händen wanderte über seinen Oberschenkel nach vorn, beendete die Verschnaufpause damit, dass sich zwei Finger auf die kleine Stelle Haut gleich hinter seinen Hoden legten und begannen ihn dort zu massieren.

Dracos Atem setzte ein weiteres Mal aus und er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange seine weichen Knie ihn noch tragen würden. „Oh Merlin, was machst du da…?" brachte er heiser heraus, bevor Harrys Finger erneut zudrückten und ihm ein atemloses Stöhnen entlockten.

Die Lippen an seinen Leisten verschwanden und Draco fühlte wie Harry den Kopf hob um ihn anzusehen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dessen Blick wirklich erwidern sollte, zu sehr hielten ihn die ungewohnt intensiven Gefühle noch gefangen.

Dennoch schaute er ihn an. Ein merkwürdiger Zauber schien sich über den Raum gesenkt zu haben, denn Draco sah überdeutlich wie die glänzende Feuchte auf Harrys Lippen langsam trocknete. Sah die Erregung in seinem Blick, wie sein schneller Atem die Nasenflügel zum Zittern brachte, sah die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen und meinte sein eigenes Blut in den Adern rauschen zu hören.

Plötzlich wollte er nichts mehr als Harry küssen. Bestimmt, beinahe etwas grob, zog er ihn auf die Beine, verschloss seine Lippen mit einem hungrigen Kuss, noch bevor Harry wieder sicher auf seinen Füßen stand.

Harry fiel gegen ihn, sie taumelten einige Schritte zurück, bis sich der Pfosten des Bettes schmerzhaft in Dracos Rücken presste. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Er griff nach Harrys Händen, die sich haltsuchend um seine Taille gelegt hatten und bog sie ihm auf den Rücken. Harry stöhnte gegen seine Lippen, als Draco ihn näher zog, seine eigene Erregung sich gegen Harrys presste und Draco unmissverständlich klar wurde, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab.

Nicht, dass Draco in diesem Augenblick noch zurück gewollt hätte. Ebensowenig wie Harry.

Draco genoss Harrys ganz eigene Wärme, als seine Zunge zwischen Harrys Lippen glitt, sanft die Konturen des Mundes nachfuhr nur um schlussendlich jener von Harry zu begegnen.

Er schaffte es irgendwie, sich mit Harry in den Armen zu drehen, presste Harry gegen das feste Holz des Bettpfostens und löste den Kuss. Ein weiterer Blick in die vor Verlangen dunkelgrünen Augen und Draco wurde erschreckend klar, dass er genau das hier wollte. Er wollte Harry. Jetzt.

Seine Lippen wanderten zu Harrys Hals, berührten zart die sensible Haut über dem Schlüsselbein, glitten hinunter zu seiner Brust. Draco löste den Griff um Harrys Hände und streichelte berauscht von Harrys schneller werdendem Atem dessen Seiten, den Bauch hinunter zu seinen Leisten. Harry stöhnte leise, sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken.

Draco genoss jeden Zentimeter der warmen Haut unter seinen Fingern, genoss das kitzelnde Gefühl an seinen Lippen wenn Harrys Adamsapfel unter seinen Küssen auf und ab hüpfte. Ein weiterer Blick in Harrys Gesicht genügte, um sein Verlangen in ungeahnte Höhen zu treiben.

Langsam begann er sich denselben Weg hinunter zu küssen, welchen Harrys Lippen zuvor auf seinem eigenen Körper beschrieben hatten. Er biss vielleicht ein wenig zu fest in Harrys Brustwarzen, lächelte in seinen Küssen als Harry aufschrie. Ein Schrei irgendwo zwischen Schmerz und Lust.

Draco leckte entschuldigend über die sich rötende Haut, bevor zuerst seine Hände und dann seine Lippen weiter nach unten wanderten. Harrys Bauch hob und senkte sich rasch unter seinen sanften Bissen.

Draco zögerte als er Harrys Phallus an sein Kinn stoßen fühlte. Er war einem Mann nie zuvor auf diese Weise nahe gekommen, hatte sich bis vor wenigen Minuten nicht einmal selbst eingestehen können, dass Harry ihn in einer Weise erregte, wie es keine Frau bisher geschafft hatte.

„Draco…" hörte er Harry wispern, die Stimme so rau und dunkel vor Erregung, dass es nur noch ein heiseres Krächzen war. „Du musst das nicht tun…"

Er sah auf. Sah in Harrys Gesicht, in die vor Lust funkelnden Auge und er wusste, er wollte es. Er wollte ihn schmecken, ihn fühlen und ihn dazu bringen sich unter seinen Händen zu winden.

Draco hielt Harrys Blick gefangen, leckt sich langsam mit einem mehr als dreckigen Lächeln über die Lippen, bevor er seine Zunge provozierend über Harrys Schaft gleiten ließ. Harry biss sich so heftig auf die Lippe, dass es ohne Zweifel wehtun musste, einen so fassungslosen Unglauben im Blick, dass Draco beinahe gelacht hätte.

Dennoch war er sich sicher noch nie im Leben etwas Erregenderes gesehen zu haben. Er ließ seine Zunge bis hinunter zu den Hoden wandern, stupste sie neckend an, zupfte mit den Lippen an der weichen Haut bis Harry erneut stöhnte. Lauter diesmal.

Er küsste sich seinen Weg zurück, ließ seine Zähne über die pralle Fülle streifen, vorsichtig genug um ihn nicht wirklich zu verletzen, aber fest genug um ihn an den Rande jeglicher Selbstbeherrschung zu bringen. Draco beschloss, dass es an der Zeit wäre zu einem leichten Saugen überzugehen.

Harry stöhnte ein ungehemmtes „Oh Merlin" und begann zwischen seine Lippen zu stoßen. Draco verschluckte sich bei diesen unerwarteten Bewegungen, presste Harrys Hüften rigoros zurück an den Bettpfosten, bevor er sich erneut gestattete Harrys Phallus zwischen seine Lippen gleiten zu lassen.

Harrys Stöhnen wurde lauter, Draco fühlte Harrys Hände in seinem Haar, folgte dem sanften Druck, mit welchem Harry ihm den Rhythmus diktieren wollte. Jeder Laut Harrys schien sich direkt in seine Blutbahn zu übertragen, raste als feuriger Strom durch seinen Körper nur um als pochende Entgegnung in seinem steil aufgerichteten Glied zu enden.

„Draco… hör… auf… bitte…" Harrys Hände schoben sich in seinen Nacken, zogen ihn unerbittlich nach oben. Er küsste ihn. Drängte ihn zurück und dirigierte ihn unaufhaltsam zur richtigen Seite des Bettes. Draco ließ sich fallen, zog Harry mit sich und sie plumpsten eng aneinandergepresst auf das Bett, prallten mit den Zähnen aufeinander und unterbrachen den Kuss keine Sekunde.

Dracos Welt begann sich erneut zu drehen. Ein einziger Gedanke hatte noch Platz in seinem Kopf. Ein Gedanke so groß und unüberwindlich, dass er alles andere hinwegfegte, nichts als ein berauschendes Schwindelgefühl zurückließ, über welchem dieser eine Gedanke schwebte. Harry.

HARRY.

Harry bewegte sich auf ihm, brachte ihn zu einem überraschten Keuchen, während sich seine Knie rechts und links neben seine Hüften schoben. Harry hockte auf ihm, seine Hände glitten fieberhaft über seine erhitzte Haut und Draco hatte das Gefühl verbrennen zu müssen. Jede einzelne seiner Nervenfasern stand in Flammen, sobald Harrys Hände, seine Lippen, seine Zunge ihn berührten.

Harry leckte über die zarte Haut zwischen Schlüsselbein und Adamsapfel, ließ die Handflächen über seine Hände gleiten, nur um im Ergebnis Dracos Arme über dessen Kopf zu fixieren. Draco machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe sein Stöhnen unterdrücken zu wollen. Er wand sich unter Harry, drängte ihm entgegen und zog sich wieder zurück. Draco knurrte unwillig, als Harry es geschafft hatte, ihn endgültig bewegungsunfähig zu machen.

„Soll ich vielleicht aufhören…" hauchte Harry leise an seinem Ohr, stieß mit der Zunge neckend in die Ohrmuschel.

„Bist du verrückt?" brachte Draco mit ehrlichem Entsetzen in der Stimme hervor. Er hörte Harry leise lachen. Das Lachen verschwand, als er die Hüfte hob, sein Becken gegen Harry presste. Ein weiteres Stöhnen folgte.

Harry ließ von seinem Ohr ab, hob den Kopf gerade soweit, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können„Ich will dich, Draco. Himmel, ich will dich so sehr…"

Heißes Verlangen schoss durch seine Venen, statt einer Antwort riss Draco eine Hand aus Harrys Umklammerung, griff endgültig der letzten Beherrschung beraubt hart nach Harrys Nacken, zerrte ihn zu sich hinunter in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Fiebrig umschlangen sich ihre Zungen, Dracos Hände erkundeten einmal mehr den Körper über sich, fühlten die Hitze, die leichte Feuchte auf Harrys Haut.

Draco unterbrach den Kuss, bog Harrys Kopf sanft aber bestimmt nach hinten nur um seine Zunge erneut über dessen Kehle wandern zu lassen. Harrys Atem stockte einige Augenblicke, bevor er rascher und tiefer als zuvor wieder einsetzte. Draco fühlte das Beben der Atemzüge unter seinen Lippen, schmeckte die salzige Feuchte von Harrys Haut.

Dracos Hand verschwand aus Harrys Haar, glitt über den Rücken nach unten, wanderte provozierend langsam über den Po bevor er sie zwischen ihre Körper zwängte.

Harry wimmerte leise, als Dracos Hand sich um sein Glied schloss, fest und fordernd. Draco ließ seine Hand langsam auf und ab wandern, strich mit dem Daumen über die pralle Eichel, nur um sodann noch fester zuzugreifen.

Harry bäumte sich auf, drängte sich seiner massierenden Hand entgegen. Draco beobachtete fasziniert wie Harry begann den rhythmischen Bewegungen seiner Hand zu folgen, er drängte sich ihm entgegen, zog sich zurück und stieß wieder nach vorn.

Plötzlich schlug Harry seine Hand fast brutal zur Seite, rutschte von Draco herunter nur um im nächsten Augenblick seine Lippen über dessen Glied zu schieben. Draco hätte über die Absurdität dieser Situation gelacht, wenn Harrys leidenschaftliches Saugen noch irgendein Gefühl außer wildem Verlangen zugelassen hätte.

Er brachte ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden kurz vor den Höhepunkt. Draco begriff später selbst nicht, wie er noch den Willen fand Harry davon abzuhalten ihm Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es Harrys Kopf in sicherere Gefilde zu dirigieren, küsste ihn erneut, bevor er heiser in dessen Ohr raunte „Noch nicht…"

Harry war offensichtlich über die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung schon längst hinaus. Er leckte Draco provozierend über die Lippen, bevor er ihm in die Augen sah. „Ich will, dass du mich fickst." brachte er gepresst doch ohne Scham heraus. Draco stockte einen Moment der Atem.

„Was?" flüsterte er fassungslos.

Harry lächelte etwas schief, verteilte zuerst kleine Küsse, dann ungestüme Bisse auf seinem Hals. „Du hast mich schon verstanden." sagte er vor einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Aber ich…" wollte Draco protestieren.

„Shh… mach es. Jetzt." Harry presste sich erneut an ihn. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung kam Draco auf Harry zu liegen, spürte, wie sich dessen Beine um seine Taille schlangen. Sein Herz raste.

„Muss ich dich nicht irgendwie vorbereiten oder…"

Harry grinste unverschämt, hatte plötzlich der Himmel weiß woher seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Wofür zum Henker sind wir Zauberer?" flüsterte er, zog Draco hinunter, küsste seine Brust und nuschelte einen Zauber. Draco war den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht, dass Harry denselben Zauber verwendete wie er selbst, wenn er mit seinen Freundinnen schlief.

Bevor Draco jedoch dazu kam sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, griff Harry sanft nach seinem pochenden Glied, schaffte es sich in die Richtige Position zu manövrieren und drängte sich ihm entgegen.

Dracos Hals war trocken. Er brachte es nicht fertig, den Blick von Harrys Gesicht zu nehmen, selbst als er den leichten Widerstand an seiner Eichel fühlte. Unwillkürlich griff er nach Harrys Hüften, zog ihn näher, durchbrach den Widerstand und presste die Augen zusammen als Enge und Hitze ihn umschlossen.

Harry stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, bäumte sich auf. Draco dachte schon, er hätte ihn verletzt, doch der Schrei wich einem hemmungslosen Stöhnen und dem heiseren Befehl sich endlich zu bewegen.

Draco war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, als er erneut in Harry drang. Mit unzähligen Mädchen hatte er geschlafen und es stets genossen, doch diese Intensität, diese Enge und diese Hitze waren mit nichts zu vergleichen.

Harry drängte ihn hitzig sich schneller zu bewegen, nun war es an Draco sich heftig auf die Lippe zu beißen. Harrys Anblick, wie er den Rücken durchbog, wie seine Hände sich in die Laken unter im krallten, sein pralles Glied, welches bei jedem seiner Stöße erzitterte, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, zu intensiv war die heiße Enge in die er stieß. Draco verlangsamte das Tempo seiner Stöße, ignorierte Harrys protestierendes Wimmern, versuchte sich ganz auf Harrys Gesicht zu konzentrieren.

Er sah die Emotionen darin vorbeirauschen. Lust, Verlangen und die Qual seiner süßen Folter. Noch einmal verlangsamte er das Tempo, sah wie Harry auf jede noch so kleine Bewegung reagierte, beobachtete die winzigen Schweißperlen auf seiner Brust, schaute, wie die Bauchdecke sich hektisch hob und senkte.

„Draco… bitte…" stöhnte Harry laut, suchte seinen Blick und hielt ihn gefangen. Draco gab nach. Seine eigene heiße Lust spiegelte sich in Harrys Augen, er meinte zu fühlen, wie er noch härter wurde. Harrys Fersen in seinem Rücken forderten ihn zu schnelleren, hemmungsloseren Stößen auf und Draco tat, was Harry wollte. Was er wollte und was er brauchte.

Ihr Stöhnen wurde zu heiseren Lustschreien, vermischte sich mit ihrem keuchenden Atem, dem Geräusch von aneinander klatschender Haut und erfüllte die Luft des kleinen Raumes mit heißer Leidenschaft.

Draco sah, wie Harrys Arme vor Anstrengung zitterten, seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, so fest hatte er die Hände in die Laken verkrallt. Er war ebenso nah daran über die Klippe zu springen wie er selbst. Doch Draco wollte, dass Harry es zuerst tat. Er wollte sehen, wie er kam, wollte sehen, wie seine Lust sich in ihrem Höhepunkt entlud. Erneut schlossen sich seine Finger fest um Harrys Erregung.

Harry kam augenblicklich. Mit einem letzten rauen Aufschrei entlud sich Harrys Lust über seine Hand, Draco fühlte die harten Schübe des Orgasmus unter seinen Fingern, bei jeder Kontraktion wurde die Hitze, in welche er jetzt heftig stieß größer, bis er Harry auf den Flug folgte. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den Eindruck, dass sein Kopf völlig leergefegt wurde und der Orgasmus Minuten dauerte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bevor einer der beiden es schaffte wieder einen rationalen Gedanken zu erhaschen. Eine lange Zeit, in der sie erschöpft einfach nur dalagen, ihre Körper noch immer ineinander verschlungen.

Draco genoss Harrys Wärme und lauschte seinem langsam ruhiger werdenden Atem.

„Das war absolut unglaublich." sagte Harry nach einer Weile. Das Erstaunen in seiner Stimme ließ Draco lächeln.

„Ich weiß." antwortete er und kassierte einen Stoß in die Seite.

„Ich werde morgen nicht wissen, ob ich wichsen oder weinen soll wenn ich an gerade eben denke." Harry klang heiser.

Dracos Lächeln wurde breiter, er streckte sich, sein Blick fiel auf sein Handgelenk und augenblicklich war sein gutes Gefühl verflogen. „Scheiße." sagte er vernehmlich.

Harry sah überrascht auf, bemerkte nun ebenfalls das Band an Dracos Handgelenk. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er darauf: „Der Unbrechbare Schwur?"

Draco nickte. „Eigentlich sollte das ja schon verschwunden sein." Dann sah er Harry nachdenklich an. „Haben wir alles so gemacht wie du und Pansy?"

Ein leichter Rotton legte sich auf Harrys Wangen. „Naja, nicht GENAU so…"

Draco stöhnte ergeben. „Das müssen wir aber, sonst bin ich in allerkürzester Zeit mausetot! Was war denn anders?"

Der leichte Rotschimmer wurde zu einem ausgewachsenen hochrotem Kopf. „Also… na ja, genau genommen… hab ich oben gelegen."

„Hä?" machte Draco und schaute ihn verständnislos an. Dann, nach einigen Momenten, in denen ein wahrhaft dreckiges Grinsen auf Harrys Lippen erschien, verstand er. „Oh. Oooooh, du meinst…?"

„Jaaa…" schnurrte Harry mit wachsender Begeisterung, „… ich werde auch ganz vorsichtig sein…"

Draco schluckte.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

So, auf Eure Meinung hierzu bin ich wirklich, wirklich, wirklich RICHTIG gespannt!

LG Eure Cassie


	9. Chapter 8 Das Ende einer Ära

Hallo Ihr Süßen,

it's Friday again! Und damit kommen wir auch schon zum letzten Kapitel dieser Story --traurig bin--, von dem ich natürlich hoffe, dass es Euch auch gefällt.

Mein herzlicher Dank geht diesmal an: **giftschlange666 **--grins, es ist Freitag… das wird mein Lieblingssatz, ich seh das schon kommen--**, Riku Anguifer **--Fächer zur Abkühlung reicht--, **AmetystAngel **--mal sehen, wie du das Ende findest--, **Efeuhexe **--stimmt, er war wohl zu sehr von dem ach so nervtötenden und widerlichen Potter abgelenkt – grins--, **none (anonym) **--smile (Englischquote), kann auch nicht anders, bin schon ff geschädigt – grins--, **-stonemaster- **--na, wie es wohl weitergehen wird???--, **Little Whisper **--dreckig grins – bin ich doch immer--, **Apollinia **--gesagt, getan--

**Special thanks to: Little Whisper für ihre witzigen Kommentare beim Beta-Lesen – merci!**

Und nun, viel Spaß mit der endenden Ära. Vielleicht mögt Ihr ja eine meiner anderen ffs weiterlesen (dazu am Ende mehr), nun genießt das letzte Chap und den Epilog und schreibt mir bitte ein Review hierzu.

Bis nächste Woche in der neuen Story

Eure Cassie

**Chapter VIII**

**Eine Ära geht zu Ende**

_ups… ICH HALTE SEINE HAND!!!_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS – SYSTEM UPLOAD – SSSSSSSSSSSSSS PLING**

Blinzele träge vor mich hin. Meine Fresse, war DAS ein abgefahrener Traum! Muss dringend ungesehen unter die Dusche kommen, damit ich mir einen runterholen kann. Also, wer nach solch einem Traum nicht wichst, ist tot.

Moment, seit wann hab ich denn rote Kissen im Bett? Öffne meine Augen mal ganz und genehmige mir 5 Sekunden für eine angemessene Reaktion auf die merkwürdigen Informationen, die meinem Sehnerv zugetragen werden.

So, 5 Sekunden sind um:

AAARRRGGGHHH! WO BIN ICH? WAS MACHE ICH HIER? WER BIN ICH?

Halt, nein, das weiß ich noch. Hab aber doch noch was vergessen: WARUM BIN ICH NACKT? Und eine Frage, die mir wirklich Kopfzerbrechen bereitet: WIESO HABE ICH KEINE MORGENLATTE??

Okay, okay, kein Grund zur Panik. Einmal tief durchatmen… bäh… keine gute Idee… schlechte Luft hier drin. Also, analysieren wir mal die Fakten.

Ich bin nicht in Slytherin.

Ich bin allen in einem stickigen Raum und riesigem Bett. Nackt, wohlgemerkt.

Ich bin schon wieder am Aufzählen, was langsam wirklich lästig wird.

Ich hatte den abgefahrendsten, realistischsten Traum aller Zeiten und doch bringt mich das zum nächsten Punkt:

Ich habe keinen Ständer, was entweder heißt, dass ich impotent werde, was doch wohl eher unwahrscheinlich ist bei meinem Alter und meiner Konstitution und meiner Potenz und… äh ja, später mehr. Da ich also mit meiner Manneskraft keine Probleme habe, gibt es für die fehlende Begrüßung meines besten Stückes eigentlich nur eine Erklärung. Ich habe die halbe Nacht gevögelt, was mich auch schon zu Punkt 6 führt:

OH BEI SALAZARS SPITZEM SPITZSTOCK! DAS WAR KEIN TRAUM!!! WAAAH!!!

Bringe einige Minuten hysterischen Hyperventilierens sowie pseudo-schizophrener Schreikrämpfe hinter mich. Dann fällt mir etwas Essentielles auf, was dem Ganzen wirklich die Krone aufsetzt.

Wenn wir also davon ausgehen, dass das kein Traum war, wo zum Henker steckt dann Potter? Ist es denn zu fassen? Da steckt der Kerl mir die halbe Nacht sonstwas sonstwohin und dann macht er unbemerkt die Biege? Dieser Arsch! Noch nie was davon gehört, dass man dem Anderen morgens wenigstens den peinlichen Akt des Aufwachens und Realisierens gönnt?

Nicht, dass ich darauf Wert legen würde, aber es ist schon eine Frechheit sondergleichen, sich vom Acker zu machen, bevor ich Gelegenheit dazu habe. Und da behaupte noch einer Gryffindors wären so edel! Tssss…

Wie spät ist es eigent…. GARRRCK! ZU SPÄT!

Springe todesmutig aus dem warmen Bett in meine kalten Klamotten. Nicht mal einen Spiegel gibt es in diesem Loch! Abgesehen von dem Teil über dem Bett, der hilft mir beim Frisieren leider nicht wirklich weiter.

Was soll's hab keine Zeit mehr nach Slytherin zu rasen um mich neu einzukleiden. Also muss ein Waschzauber für mich und ein Reinigungsspruch für meine Klamotten vorerst reichen. Frühstück kann ich auch knicken, so ein Mist! Zaubertränke am frühen Morgen auf nüchternen Magen geht selbst mir an sie Substanz.

Zumal – schluck – ich Potter sehen werde. Verbringe den Rest meines Morgendauerlaufs Richtung Kerker damit, mir Gedanken zu machen, wie ich ihn nun behandeln soll. Generell würde ich ja sagen nicht anders als sonst. Leider muss ich mir eingestehen, dass mir das schwer fallen wird, nachdem er mich heute Nacht an Stellen berührt, geküsst und - schluck – geleckt hat, die einem normalen Heteromann nicht mal in seinen feuchtesten Träumen einfallen würden.

Komme gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mich auf meinen Platz fallen und mir von Blaise meinen Schulkram geben zu lassen, bevor Severus den Raum betritt.

RUMMMS!

Merlin, was muss er eigentlich ewig die Tür so zuschlagen? Fand das ja zu Beginn meiner Hogwartszeit noch recht beeindruckend, mit den Jahren verliert sich der Effekt aber deutlich.

Toll, schon wieder Gruppenarbeit, ist ja ganz was Neues! Könntest dein Unterrichtskonzept auch mal renovieren, Sev. Wäre dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du Potter heute mal nicht…

„Potter! Sie kommen nach vorn zu Mr. Malfoy."

Besten dank auch. Wieso lässt er es an mir aus, wenn sein Werwolf ihm die Klöten zerkratzt? Verräterische Fledermaus, verräterische!

Potter lässt seinen Kram auf den Tisch knallen und nimmt schweigend neben mir Platz. So ein Arsch! Gestern Nacht war er alles andere als stumm. Da fand er es noch ganz toll meinen Namen in den unmöglichsten Positionen zu schreien.

Ich hasse ihn.

Severus lässt die Zutatenlisten erscheinen und Potter trollt sich die Zutaten holen, ohne dass ich ihn auch nur ansehen muss. Na, wenigstens zeigt meine Erziehung noch die gewünschte Wirkung. Ist ja besser als nix.

„Ey, Draco." raunzt Blaise meinen Hinterkopf an. Schiele unauffällig nach Severus' Aufenthaltsort. Ah, er versucht Longbottom mal wieder durch seine pure Anwesenzeit zum Heulen zu bringen. Kann mich also ungefährdet Blaise zuwenden.

Der grinst mich unverschämt an. „Wo warst du heute beim Frühstück? Du hast das Schauspiel des Jahrhunderts verpasst!"

Hm, glaube kaum, dass Zabinis Vorkommnisse in großer Halle meine nächtlichen Erlebnisse an Skandalösität übertreffen können, aber lass mal hören.

„Pansy dreht endgültig am Rad! Steht die doch beim Frühstück auf, latscht zum Lehrertisch und schwafelt Dumbledore voll, was für ein toller Kerl er doch ist! Du hättest das Gesicht von Snape sehen sollen! Ich dachte, er springt sie gleich an! Und wie Potters Freunde geguckt haben! Hammergeil!"

Tja, Zabini, irgendwie habe ich die unbestimmte Ahnung, dass die entgleisten Gesichtszüge von Potters Gefolge nichts mit Pansys krankhaftem Verhalten zu tun haben.

„Ist ja auch egal. WO warst du heute eigentlich die ganze Nacht, hm?"

Bevor ich zu einer Antwort komme, taucht Potter wieder auf und in einem unbedachten Moment sehe ich ihn an. Scheiß Brille! Ohne hat er mir echt besser gefallen. Oh. Nicht doch! Gibt es eigentlich keinen Trank gegen unerbetene Gedanken?

Starre Potter noch immer an, ebenso wie er mich. Jetzt wird er rot, nuschelt irgendwas, was verdächtig nach „Hallo Draco" klingt und setzt sich.

Da… hm… ich… hüstel… also…räusper „Wo zur Hölle warst du heute Morgen?" GA… ach, shit, mache mir später Gedanken darüber, warum zum Henker ich das von mir gegeben hab.

Blaise segelt die Kinnlade zu Boden, Potter wird dunkelrot und findet die Tischplatte plötzlich mächtig anstarrenswert. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass Hermine mich vermisst und mich suchen geht oder zu Dumbledore rennt…"

Aha.

Mist, kann noch nicht mal sauer sein. Erklärung ist einleuchtend. Was mich normalerweise nicht davon abhalten würde ihn zur Sau zu machen. Ich hasse heißen, berauschenden, unvergesslichen Sex! Er verändert alles. Ist das ätzend!

Potter schielt mich von der Seite an und lächelt. Hm. Habe weiche Knie und Herzflattern. Sollte eventuell nicht an nackten wunderbar stöhnenden Potter denken.

„Soll das heißen, ihr beide habt tatsächlich?" Blaise, mein Freund. Nett, dass du meine Gedanken unterbrichst! Leider zu spät! Habe Potter in Aktion schon vor mir gesehen! Arbeite gefälligst an deinem Timing, du Nullnummer!

Potter fühlt sich sichtlich unwohl unter Blaises fassungslosem Blick. Ich nicke und grinse mehr als zufrieden.

„Aber… also, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll…"

DAS ist noch eine Premiere! Blaise Zabini ist sprachlos! Kann ich jetzt davon ausgehen, dass Voldemort heimlich rosa Tütüs trägt und die Hölle zugefroren ist? Wo ist mein Kalender? Diesen Tag muss ich mir rot…

„Wer hat wen gefickt?"

Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen!

Potter kriegt unter lautem Gehuste einen Erstickungsanfall. Ich dagegen verspüre neben dem dringenden Bedürfnis Blaise die Gurgel rumzudrehen, einen leichten Anflug von Wärme in meinen Wangen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüste, könnte ich glatt annehmen, dass ich rot werde.

„Draco! Du wirst ja rot! Potter, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Hengst bist! Wie war denn unser blondes Oberhaupt? Die Ladies sind ja immer recht angetan."

GAAAHH! ZABINI! Es geht dich einen SCHEISSDRECK an, wie ich im Bett bin, du kranker Perversling! Außerdem, was soll diese überflüssige Frage? Wie werde ich schon gewesen sein? Phantastisch, was sonst?

„Phantastisch."

Eben, danke, Potter. Moment, hat er das gerade laut gesagt? Vor Zabini? Toll, Potter, ganz toll, jetzt werde ich diesen Spanner frühestens nach detailreichen Erklärungen wieder los.

„Wirklich? Malfoy, ich will Einzelheiten!"

Bitte, was habe ich gesagt? Dafür werde ich Potter büßen lassen müssen – hehehe, kenne neuerdings einige neue Methoden ihn winseln zu lassen – hehehe!!

„Was geht hier vor?" Serverus. Ups. Den hatte ich doch glatt vergessen.

„Nichts, wir brauen den Trank und diskutieren aus, was Potter für ein Schreihals ist wenn er vernünftig rangenommen wird."

Hatte ich heute schon erwähnt, dass ich nicht ganz bei Trost bin? Müssen Nachwirkungen von gestriger Nacht sein. Mein Verstand liegt wohl noch irgendwo unter diesem überdimensionalen Bett rum, sollte ihn nachher mal einsammeln.

„Was, Mr. Malfoy, soll das heißen?"

Jujiii, dieser Massenmörder-Blick ist selbst für mich ein schlechtes Zeichen. Anscheinend ist Patenonkel entweder völlig unbefriedigt oder immer noch sauer auf mich wegen zerhackstückeltem Schlafsaal. Da hilft nur die Flucht nach vorn, Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung!

Verschwörerisches, wissendes Grinsen aufsetzten, werwolfbegattenden Patenonkel ins Visier nehmen und mit kryptischer Stimme flüstern: „Das soll heißen, dass du doch weißt wie schön die Gryffindors schreien können, wenn sie abspritzen. Oder sind Werwölfe da eine Ausnahme?"

Potter vergisst kurzfristig seinen Hustenanfall und reißt bei dieser neuen Erkenntnis geschockt die Augen auf. Sei vorsichtig damit, Herzchen, sonst will Mrs. Norris dich noch adoptieren.

Blaise kriegt in 3…2…1 eine Herzattacke. Und Severus? Jaaah, sagen wir mal so, er betrachtet erst knallroten Potter, dann wieder mich, dann wieder Potter und stellt sich wahrscheinlich all die versauten Sachen vor, die er mit seinem Werwolf macht. Nur mit mir und Potter in den Hauptrollen.

Huahuhaha! Na, Onkelchen, kleinen Anti-Übelkeits-Trank gefällig? Geschieht dir Recht! Also ob ich wissen wollte, dass du diesen Köter besteigst! Ich hasse Hunde, bin eher der Katzenfreund. Ach du je – husthusthust! Katzen? Große Katzen? Löwen? Gryffindors? Potter? Ach du je, ach du je, Nacht hat schlimmere Schäden hinterlassen als zu erwarten war!

Überlebe diese Stunde allein aus dem Grund, dass Severus zu angewidert von der Vorstellung ist, dass sein geliebter Sohn, den er nie hatte und den ich ersetzen muss, sich mit Potter vergnügt. Sollte ihm bei Gelegenheit mal stecken, dass ich das nicht freiwillig gemacht habe, sonst verliert Sev noch endgültig den Glauben an die Menschheit. Brauche ihm ja nicht zu erzählen, dass ich es eigentlich ganz geil… äh… nett fand…

Was macht eigentlich unser Trank? Aaaahh! Potter unter Einsatz meines Lebens, gut, eher meiner Ehre, davon abgehalten Trank mal wieder zu versaubeuteln in dem ich seine Hand nehme und von meinem Kessel fernhalte.

Blaise sinkt ohnmächtig darnieder. Komisch, sonst fand er es doch eigentlich ganz lustig, wenn ich Potter gemaßregelt habe… hmmmm, Potter grinst furchtbar dümmlich in den Kessel. Merkwürdig. Es ist ja nicht so, als sähe er zum ersten Mal einen gelungenen Trank…

Hihihi – Pansy muss von ihrem Trank probiert haben, schaut wie Crabbe wenn er sich aus Versehen wieder selbst verhext hat – huahuahua!!

Granger jagt ihren Kessel in die Luft. Wow, bin beeindruckt, so eine Dunstwolke kriegt sonst höchstens Longbottom hin. Was ist denn nur los? Ist halb Hogwarts endgültig bekloppt geworden? Nicht, dass ich das nicht immer schon vermutet hätte, bisher waren die Zeichen allerdings nie so deutlich.

Igitt. Weasley reiert kaum zu überhören in seinen Kessel. Gütiger Himmel, hoffentlich ist das nicht ansteckend.

Scheint sich Severus auch zu fragen. Wieso sieht er jetzt schon wieder zu mir rüber? Bin ja nun nicht an allem schuld, oder? Oh. Er wird mir doch jetzt nicht ohnmächtig werden, was? Sev?? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, will sagen noch beschissener als sonst. Ist alles in Ordnung??

Potter lehnt sich zu mir herüber, noch immer dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Draco, auch wenn es mich nicht stört, aber vielleicht solltest du meine Hand doch wieder loslassen, sonst verbringt halb Hogwarts die Nacht auf der Krankenstation."

Es ist ansteckend! Warum sonst labert er noch größeren Mist als gewöhnlich? Als ob ich… ups… ICH HALTE SEINE HAND!!! Severus, es ist soweit! Zerstückel mich und verfütter mich an deinen Werwolf!

Äh, ja, sollte Potters Hand eventuell mal loslassen. Geht nicht! Shit! Finger verweigern eindeutigen Befehl von Gehirn! Potters Griff um meine Finger wird fester, sein Grinsen noch breiter und ich könnte schwören, dass er genau in diesem Augenblick an gestern Abend denkt.

Schluck.

Sollte ich nicht dran denken! Jedenfalls nicht, wenn seine Hand auf meinem Schenkel liegt… wie… wie kommt die eigentlich dahin?? Schlu…ck… mach das nicht Harry! Bitte nicht! Oh Merlin, ich habe ein ERNSTES Problem!

Zwinge mich unter Aufbietung des letzten Quentchens an Selbstachtung dazu, seine Hand von meinem Bein zu schieben… Hitzewallung hin oder her… und lasse ihn los. Gut, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Severus uns beide lyncht.

Konzentriere mich wieder auf Trank. Genau. T.R.A.N.K!! Schade, Trank ist fertig, Blaise noch immer im Land der ohnmächtigen Träume, mit Pansy rede ich nicht und Theo sitzt zu weit weg. Verflucht, keine Ablenkungsmöglichkeit in Sicht. Es ist aber auch zum Haare ausreißen. Also, nicht meine Haare, Goyle, könntest du mal herkommen??

Nach weiteren unendlichen 10 Minuten ist die Stunde endlich vorbei, ein Glück, hätte es nicht eine Sekunde länger geschafft meine Gedanken von Potter im Allgemeinen und gestern Abend im Besonderen fernzuhalten.

Meine Mitschüler, inklusive Severus, verlassen so fluchtartig den Raum, dass man annehmen könnte Pansy hätte eine Stripeinlage angeboten. Nur Potter lehnt sich schon wieder zu mir herüber. Will mich vermutlich endgültig in die Irre treiben. Mmmm, ich liebe dieses Aftershave… grug… seine Chancen stehen nicht schlecht… Moment… STEHEN NICHT SCHLECHT? Oh bittebittebittebittebittebitte, HIIIIILFFEEE!

„Wir sehen uns später, Dra-co…" flüstert er, bevor er sich einem grüngesichtigen Weasley und einer desillusionierten Granger anschließt.

Gönne mir einen Moment der Schwäche und lasse mein herrschaftliches Haupt auf die Tischplatte sinken. Dachte ich nicht vor einigen Momenten, dass ich ein ernstes Problem hätte? Genau genommen habe ich mehr als nur ein ernstes Problem.

Ich bin erledigt. Nicht nur, dass ich es nicht geregelt gekriegt habe Potter an Voldemort auszuliefern… eine dunkle Vorahnung sagt mir, dass ich das auch in naher Zukunft nicht schaffen werde. Gut, eventuell ist es keine dunkle Vorahnung, die mir das sagt, sondern die Tatsache, dass ich so ein verflixt warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend habe seitdem er mich eben angelächelt hat. Oder, dass allein der Gedanke an gestern Nacht in mir den Wunsch aufkommen lässt, dämlich vor mich hinzugrinsen.

Ich hasse mich.

DA! DAS ist es doch! Ich hasse MICH! Kein: Ich hasse Potter! Ich hasse mich… ist es eigentlich sehr uncool wenn ich jetzt anfange zu heulen?

„Draco?"

„Jetzt nicht, Blaise! Ich bin gerade dabei mein Ableben möglichst unspektakulär zu planen." Etwas Gutes hat meine momentane schwache Gemütsverfassung aber doch! So jämmerlich, wie ich mich angehört habe, müsste ich mich eigentlich im schwarzen See ersäufen. Da ich aber noch immer neben mir stehe, kann ich diese unschöne Todesursache getrost außer Acht lassen.

Blaise hockt sich neben mich. Auf den Stuhl, auf dem eben noch Harry… nein, Potter… ach, scheiße, wem will ich noch was vormachen… Harry gesessen hat.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Nette Frage, Blaise! Mein Kopf liegt auf einer Tischplatte, die ich normalerweise nur mit Drachenhauthandschuhen anfassen würde. Ist das nicht Antwort genug? Murmele unverständliches Zeug vor mich hin und bin mal wieder überrascht, wieso Blaise mich trotzdem versteht.

„Komm schon, so schlimm ist das doch auch wieder nicht."

Seufz – der Kerl weiß ja nicht, was er da redet!

„Ich meine, sieh es doch mal so, Potter scheint es überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Der hält seinen Freunden draußen grad einen Vortrag darüber, dass sie dich akzeptieren müssten, wenn er weiter mit ihnen befreundet sein soll."

Hat mal einer eine Münze, die ich werfen könnte? Kann mich nicht zwischen haltlos Schluchzen vor Rührung und hysterischem Geheule wegen meiner verlorenen Zukunft als sexiest Death Eater alive, entscheiden.

„Macht er das wirklich?" bringe ich jämmerlich heraus.

„Ja." Danke, Blaise, ist nicht die Antwort die ich hören wollte.

„Scheint, als läge ihm wirklich was an dir." Und das sagt mein bester Freund, der generell den Boden zu küssen hat den ich betrete – seufz.

„Wundert dich das?" Merlin, eine lahme und rhetorische Frage, ich weiß. Fühle mich allerdings nicht in der Lage zu bissigen gewohnt genialen Erwiderungen. Wie gesagt, ich bin erledigt.

„Ja."

Könnte mal einer den Kerl neben mir verhexen? Kann mich nicht dazu aufraffen! Ich bin erledigt.

„So und jetzt komm, Malfoy! Sei nicht so ein Weichei! Wenn Potter so offen mit eurer Beziehung umgehen kann, dann kannst du doch…"

BITTE WAS? Junge, Junge, wer kreischt denn da so fürchterlich? Klingt wie maskuline Pansy… oh… shit… realisiere soeben, dass ich das war. Ich bin erledigt.

Blaise hat nicht den Anstand etwas mitfühlender mit meiner prekären Situation umzugehen. Na, was hab ich auch erwartet, schließlich hatte er den besten Lehrmeister aller Zeiten als Vorbild. Trotzdem finde ich sein „Draco mag Harry, Draco mag Harry-Gesinge" nicht sonderlich witzig!

„Lass das, Blaise." sage ich geschlagen. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich erledigt bin? Nein? Gut, also dann: Ich bin erledigt.

Blaise sieht mich an, als wäre mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, was mich nicht mal wundern würde. Mein Gedankenaufkommen reicht neuerdings locker für zwei Gehirne, wovon eines allerdings mindestens eine psychotische Erkrankung aufweist… könnte mir mal jemand sagen, was ich mir mit diesen Gedanken sagen wollte???

„Alter, dich hat es ja echt erwischt, was? Mensch, Draco, freu dich doch wenn du verliebt bist!"

„Ich bin nicht verliebt." Genau.

„Gut, nennen wir es eben ein bisschen verknallt. Wo ist denn bitte das Problem? Potter steht ja offensichtlich auch auf dich… in mehr als einer Hinsicht wie ich annehme." Ich hasse dieses dreckige Grinsen, wenn nicht ich es im Gesicht habe!

„Potter ist ein Kerl. Ein gryffindorscher Kerl."

„Und?"

„Wie und? Ein Kerl, Blaise! Er hat keine Titten und keine…"

„Ich weiß, du Idiot! Na und, magst du ihn oder nicht?"

„Nein!" Super, genau, ich laufe langsam wieder zu alter Form auf. Noch ein bisschen Übung und mein altes Ich ist wieder da.

„Du hasst ihn?"

„Nein." Shit, Versuch misslungen.

Blaise wirft die Hände in die Luft und seufzt übertrieben weibisch. Geh mir nicht auf den Zeiger, Zabini, ich möchte mich doch nur einige Augenblicke ungestört in meinem Elend suhlen.

„Beweg deinen Arsch, du Arsch! Ich will wegen dir und deiner Heulerei nicht zu spät kommen."

Richtig. Muss ich mich noch mit so was Banalem wie Unterricht abgeben? Ich bin erledigt, wozu brauche ich noch Unterricht? Blaise zerrt mich nach einigen Sekunden unsanft auf die Füße und schleppt mich aus den Kerkern. Sobald ich wieder Herr meiner Sinne bin wird mir das peinlich sein und ich werde ihm einen netten Klammerfluch aufhexen.

„Sadist." So, muss mir ja ein Mindestmaß an Würde bewahren.

„Weichei."

„Ich hasse dich."

„Ich dich auch." Ich kann das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören, als er dann übertrieben fürsorglich verlauten lässt: „Lass uns gehen, bin schon gespannt, was für wilde Kreaturen der Wildhüter diesmal reingeschmuggelt hat und du willst doch wegen einer kleinen Verliebtheit keine Punkte für Slytherin riskieren, oder?"

Zabini hat wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand, dass ich noch immer neben mir stehe! Früher hätte ich mir eine derartige Frevelei niemals gefallen lassen. Früher. Klingt nett, wenn man bedenkt, dass zwischen heute und früher nicht mal 24 Stunden liegen.

Kommen leider rechtzeitig bei Wildhüter-Hütte an. Irgendwas ist anders als sonst… merkwürdig, so schweigsam hier. HA, das ist es! Kein Parkinson-Geplapper über vom Wildhüter herbeigeschleppte Tierchen… hmmmm..

Hmmm, Pansy ist ruhig. Nein, ich meine RUHIG wie STILLE oder SCHWEIGEN! Netter Nebeneffekt! Hätte ich das gewusst, wäre ich glatt früher mit Potter in die Kiste gesprungen.

„Draco." Mist, Nebeneffekt hat leider nicht lange angehalten, sehe Unheil auf mich zustürzen in Form von aufgeregter Pansy. Ey, Potter, wenn du mich schon als deinen Freund ausgibst komm her und rette mich vor diesem Weib!

Blaise hat glücklicherweise einen seiner lichteren Momente, sieht Pansy ebenfalls und täuscht Ausweichmanöver nach links an, während wir dann so schnell wie möglich nach rechts flüchten. Oh. Rechts steht Potter mit Anhängseln. Bin mir nicht mehr sicher über Blaises lichte Momente.

„DRACO!" erschallt es hinter uns herrisch.

Harry grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen, was ich zum Kotzen finde, denn jetzt muss ich mir wieder Gedanken über abknutschenswerte Grübchen machen. Bleibe mit extrem gelassener Mine stehen und beobachte wie Unheil auf mich zukommt.

„Läufst du etwa vor mir weg?"

Wer denn? Ich? Ach, Pansy, wie kommst du nur immer auf solche Gedanken?

Theo trabt zu uns rüber, hofft wahrscheinlich, dass ich Pansy endlich unter die Erde bringe und will live dabei sein. Blaise schließt sich Potter mit dümmlichem Gegrinse an. Stelle fest, dass es bei Blaise nicht den gleichen Effekt hat wie bei Harry. Hmmmm, Harry… Haaaarry. Super, ich fürchte, ich gewöhne mich an diesen bescheuerten Vornamen. Ach, genau, hatte ich schon fast vergessen: Ich bin erledigt.

Wie soll ich eigentlich meinen Eltern beibringen, dass ich mit Potter in die Kiste gehe? Mein Vater wird sich vor Schock jedes Haar einzeln rausreißen, wenn er davon erfährt. Und DAS will wirklich was heißen! Obwohl… hehehe… Lucius mit ohne Haare heißt für mich ja keinerlei Debatten über Haarschleifen, kinky Hochsteckfrisuren oder glänzende Glanzshampoos! Wo ist meine Eule? Ich muss dringend einen Brief an meinen Erzeuger loswerden – hehehe!!

„Du musst noch die dritte Aufgabe erfüllen, Malfoy."

Wie jetzt Malfoy? Wie denn Malfoy? Was ist mit Draci-Hasi-Spatzi-Herzilein? Keine widerlichen Spitznamen? Kein Angeschmachte? Kein Herzchenblick? Pansy, selbst du solltest am helllichten Tag nicht saufen!

Bin so verwirrt über fehlende Gunstbekundungen, dass mir erst im nächsten Gedankengang auffällt, was abtrünniges Weibsbild von mir will. --bösartiges Grinsen-- Dritte Aufgabe, Babe? Damit kannst du mich nicht mehr schocken! Hab ich schon so was von erledigt!! Zweimal um genau zu sein!

Huuuuiii, Harry wird rot… vergessen wir mal, dass ich mir wirklich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber machen müsste, warum ich auf Kerle und allen voran IHN stehe und genießen diesen Anblick… --schmacht--.

Hüstel, hat das irgendjemand gesehen? Nein, gut, erspart mir einige Avada Kedavra um Verbreitung von Gerüchten über Potter anschmachtenden Malfoy zu verhindern.

„Malfoy! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Nein. Bescheuerte Frage. „Parkinson, was willst du von mir? Ich hab die dritte Aufgabe erledigt, also lass mich in Ruhe!"

Genau, will noch röter werdenden Harry beglotzen. Frage mich allerdings, warum er jetzt so rot wird, gut, er denkt an gestern, keine Frage, war ihm doch vorhin nicht so peinlich. Egal, wenn man mal von der leider immer noch hässlichen Brille absieht ist es schon irgendwie niedlich wie er rot wird.

Oh mein Salazar! Sind das wirklich meine Gedanken? Bin ich über Nacht zum weibischen Hufflepuff mutiert? Wie erniedrigend!

„MALFOY!"

„Ja, was in Dreislytherinsnamen willst du denn noch?" herrsche ich Pansy an.

„Du sollst Dumbledore sagen, was für ein toller Kerl er ist! In der Großen Halle, beim Essen. Laut." schnappt sie.

„Und warum bei allen schwarzen Hexen sollte ich so einen Schwachsinn tun? Es ist vorbei, raff es endlich, du Sumpfkröte! Ich habe die Nacht mit Potter verbracht und damit hat sich der Unbrechbare Schwur erledigt! Troll dich und geh jemand anderem auf den Sack!"

Stille.

Interessant. Irgendwo entfernt hält übertrieben behaarter Wildhüter Monologe. Auch interessant, Granger starrt mich schon wieder an und Weasley stürzt sich kopfüber in einen Trog mit knallrümpfigen Krötern. Ist die Wiedersehensfreude mit der Familie nicht etwas Schönes?

Hä? Himmel, Blaise, ich weiß, es ist ja witzig wie Weasley da rumrudert, aber nun übertreib das mit dem Gelächter mal nicht!

Pansy starrt mich mit offenem Mund an und Theodore kippt um.

Tja.

Also.

Irgendwie.

Aus einem mir nicht näher zu erklärenden Grund werde ich das unbestimmte aber sehr ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass hier irgendwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt. Könnte mir mal jemand sagen, was hier los ist?

„Du hast… mit Potter?"

Das war Pansy und ich stelle erstaunt fest, dass ich sie öfter mal schocken sollte. Sie ist so perplex, dass sie sogar vergisst ihrer Stimme diesen nervtötenden Kreischton zu verleihen.

„Ja, hab ich. Und, musste ja die dritte Aufgabe erfüllen, was stellst du dich jetzt so an?"

„Aber…" macht sie und meine böse Vorahnung wird schlimmer. Blaise schlägt sich mittlerweile beide Hände auf die Knie und lacht sich den Hintern ab. Wo ist mein Zauberstab, mit einer Ganzkörperklammer wird es sich nur halb so gut lachen, du…

„Aber ich hab doch gar nicht mit Potter." sagt Pansy.

Ach, genau, hab Zauberstab in Tasche gesteckt, so Blaise… Moment. MOOOOOMENT! Was genau hat Pansy da soeben von sich gegeben? Ignorieren wir mal vorübergehend Zabini, der an der Lache sowieso gleich erstickt.

Da fällt mir ein… schnell den Ärmel vom Umhang hochgezerrt und spätestens jetzt nimmt das Unheil endgültig seinen Lauf. Da, an meinem Armgelenk bändelt das dritte Band vom Unbrechbaren Schwur immer noch unschuldig vor sich hin.

„Wie war das?" frage ich mal nach. Nur zur Vorsicht, höre ja in letzter Zeit ständig Sachen, die ich nicht glauben, fassen oder verstehen kann.

„Ich hab nichts mit Potter gemacht! Ich hab heute Dumbledore gesagt wie toll ich ihn finde. Das ist deine dritte Aufgabe… wie kommst du denn nur wieder auf Potter?"

Ja, wie komme ich eigentlich da drauf? Wende mich in bester wildes-Tier-auf-Kriegspfad-Manier zu besagtem Potter um, den ich jetzt auf der Stelle töten werde! Ganz langsam! Mit einem kleinen rostigen Löffel!!!

Potter besitzt die unglaubliche Frechheit mich furchtbar zerknirscht anzulächeln. „Sorry, Draco, ich konnte der Versuchung dich endlich ins Bett zu kriegen einfach nicht widerstehen."

Ich. Bin. Fassungslos.

Und da bin ich nicht der Einzige! Weasley stürzt in Richtung des schwarzen Sees davon, um sich dem Kraken zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Granger düst hinterher, vermutlich um das arme Tier vor einer ernstzunehmenden Lebensmittel-Vergiftung zu bewahren.

Pansy kippt ein weiteres Mal kommentarlos aus den Latschen, gefolgt von Blaise, gefolgt von Theodore, gefolgt von restlichen Mitschülern, die Monolog von Wildhüter offensichtlich nicht lauschenswert fanden.

Kurz gesagt: Potter und ich sind noch übrig. Na, warte, Bürschchen! Das wirst du mir büßen! Denke ich und will meine Gedanken auch soeben in die Tat umsetzen, als Potter auf mich zukommt…. Huiii… soll ich mich jetzt gegen diese Kussattacke wehren? Hmmmm, sollte ich ja eigentlich, oder? Wenigstens ein bisschen… mmmm Harry, ich liebe es, wenn du das tust… ach, scheiße, die sind eh alle ohnmächtig, komm her, Baby!

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Coming up now: Epilog


	10. Epilog

**Chapter IX**

**Epilog**

Harry fand Remus auf der offenen Galerie zwischen dem Nordturm und dem Astronomieturm, wie er sich vom Wind zerzausen ließ und offenbar die Aussicht genoß.

„Hallo Remus." sagte Harry.

„Hallo Harry." antwortete Remus lächelnd.

Harry gesellte sich zu seinem Lehrer. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war angenehm. Nach einer Weile war es dann doch Remus, der sich interessiert erkundigte: „Du und Malfoy, Harry?"

Harry nickte grinsend. „Ja, sieht ganz so aus. Und du und Snape?"

Remus erwiderte das Grinsen mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Ja, hat ja auch lang genug gedauert."

„Wirklich?"

„Jahre! Seit er Lehrer in Hogwarts ist! Himmel, ich steh auf seinen Auftritt als bösartiger Oberpauker. Du weist schon, die Knallerei mit den Türen und das Rumgerenne mit aufbauschendem Umhang. Hat was." Remus ließ seinen Blick über die weite Landschaft von Hogwarts gleiten, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches seinen Ursprung ohne Frage in guten Erinnerungen hatte.

„Wieso hat das denn solange gedauert?" wollte Harry wissen und schlang sich den grün-silbernen Schal enger um den Hals.

„Ach, du kennst doch die Slytherins. Sträuben sich was das Zeug hält und Severus ist halt besonders widerspenstig."

„Und wie hast du es dann geschafft?"

Remus Lächeln wurde zu einem fast schadenfrohen Grinsen: „Ich hab behauptet mein Banntrank wäre alle und als er mir neuen bringen wollte, bin ich rein zufällig splitternackt in meinem Zimmer rumgelaufen. Dann hab ich den Anfang der Verwandlung vorgetäuscht und hab in angesprungen. Dachte im ersten Moment der Arme kriegt nen Herzanfall…"

„Hat er ja offensichtlich nicht." stellte Harry lachend fest.

„Nein, glücklicherweise nicht. Aber jetzt erzähl du, ich wusste ja nicht mal, dass du auf Kerle stehst. Wie hast du Malfoy so schnell rumgekriegt?"

Harry winkte ab. „Hm, ja, du weißt ja, wie das ist. Hermine hat mich drauf gebracht, hat mich gefragt, warum ich mich mehr über Malfoys Arsch in engen Quidditchklamotten aufrege als über Hannah Abbott, die sich eines Abends halbnackt in meinem Bett rumgelümmelt hat."

„Oh." meinte Remus mit einem Geräusch, was einem Kichern verdächtig nahe kam.

„Und Hermine war es dann auch, die mich drauf gebracht hat, was zwischen Pansy und Draco los war, du weißt schon, der Unbrechbare Schwur. Naja, da konnte ich ja schlecht widerstehen, oder?"

„Und, wie geht es jetzt mit euch weiter?"

„Ach, ich werde Draco noch ein paar Tage geben um sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass er mit mir zusammen sein will bevor ich ihn das nächste Mal in den Raum der Wünsche schleppe. Und danach gibt es kein Entkommen mehr für meine Lieblings-Schlange."

Die beiden Gryffindors standen noch eine ganze Weile auf der Verbindung zwischen den beiden Türmen, genossen den weiten Blick in die Landschaft und lachten über die dummen Gesichter zweier Slytherins, als diese endlich begriffen, dass sie ausgerechnet den Gryffindors in die Falle getappt waren. Eine süße verlockende Falle ohne Ausweg. Nicht, dass ein Ausweg von irgendjemandem gewünscht worden wäre.

Fin.

Read and Review, please.

So, das war es mal wieder _--schluchz--._ Bin glücklich, wenn Euch die Story gefallen hat und Ihr eventuell eine meiner anderen Stories lest. Und das ist eine wunderbare Überleitung für ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache:

Coming up next week:

Beginn meiner ersten wirklich richtig langen HP-ff (bisher ca. 30 Kapitel)

„**Wer Wind säet, wird Sturm ernten"**

Vielleicht lesen wir uns ja wieder.

LG Eure Cassie


End file.
